The One Eyed Angel
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: He was once just like any other kid before the day his father killed his own mother since she was a Ghoul. He abandoned his own home in fear the same thing would happen to him. Years later he is now considered an SSS Class Ghoul.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. Naruto wont have whisker marks.

Chapter 1

"WHERE ARE YOU!", a ghoul yelled as he's running through a dark alley fast as he's holding an unconscious little girl the man abducted. As he's running he could hear a flapping sound and looks up as he yelled loudly which blood splatters everywhere.

"Pathetic", the one who said that was a figure wearing a blood red mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye which shows his right eye as a kakugan. He's currently wearing a long, midnight black cloak with blood red clouds, a blood red interior, and a chin-high collar. He's currently holding the sleeping girl as he could hear footsteps and sirens. On the ground is a dead ghoul that's head is detached from his body which Naruto places the child on the the ground as from his back bursts his Ukaku angel like wings as in one flap he takes off flying as the Ghoul Investigators arrive to the scene but they eye to late.

"Radio in, the One Eyed Angel has struck again", one of them said as the other nods.

NEXT DAY IN THE 20TH WARD AT ANTEIKU

A teenager is currently placing cups of coffee on a table as he's wearing a waiters outfit. His is spiky blood red with white highlights and has ocean blue eyes. The waiter looks at the news report on tv talking about last night incidents involving different ghouls.

"(Sigh)", was the only the teenager did as he continued his work while goes to deliver Ken and Hide's drinks.

"Hey guys, so it's the usual", He said to them which Ken smiles as Hide smirks thinking of something.

"So Naruto, is it true you two(motions towards Touka) are going out?", Hide asked as Naruto just gives him a blank stare.

"... Dude, seriously?", Naruto said causing Hide to give a laugh as he begins sweating at the awkwardness.

"Uhhhhhh... So Ken. Who is she? The cute girl you mentioned?", Hide said causinh Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he looks at him with a smile which Ken begins sweating as he blushes.

"Hey Touka, come over here", Naruto said gaining her attention as she walks towards them.

"What?", she asked Naruto who looks at Hide who gives a smile as he looks at Ken causing him to not like where this is going.

"Miss Touka! Are you seeing anyone?!", Hide asked immediately as Naruto freezes and Touka's eyes widen hearing that as she immediately kicks Naruto in the shin gaining a yell of pain as she stops back while Yoshimura gives a laugh at this.

"Seriously Hide?! Now she thinks I asked her out! How many times do I have to tell you I don't have those feelings for her!", Naruto said to him but not loudly which he just gives a laugh as he scratches the back of his head but they heard the door open causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as he sniffs the air while Ken blinks in surprise gaining his attention which his eyes widen along with Hide's.

"She's...the one", Ken says gaining a "Fuck!" from Naruto's thoughts as she just walks by them.

"Ken just don't ask her out, I heard she's a bitch all of the time. Only acts like that just to catch a mans eye into going into a date then she goes full on bitch trying to get your money", Naruto told him as he goes to walk back but bumps into Touka causing the cups of coffee she has on her tray to fall on her dumping it all over her as she drops the cups of coffee as everyone heard breaking glass a turns.

"Nice one Nar-", Hide was cut off by Naruto.

"SHUT IT HIDE!", Naruto yelled as he looks back at him, when he looks back at Touka he can see she's glaring at him.

"(Oh shit) well uh-SLAP!", Naruto was cut off as Touka straight up bitch slapped him in the face knocking him onto the ground as the others flinch but some of the citizens smile seeing this since this happens a lot when Naruto doesn't see where he's going and bumps into Touka which she spills and drops the coffee along with losing money from his pay check.

"Ouch", Hide said as Ken nods agreeing while Naruto sits up rubbing how cheek.

"Again Touka, seriously? It's almost like your trying to get me to notice you more almost like you are in lo-OW!", Naruto yelled the last part as he's binding his head while Touka's left fist is shaking in anger.

NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING.

"It still hurts ya know", was all Naruto said as he's currently in Touka's bed with his shirt off looking at Touka getting dressed as she makes a "humph" sound as she gives him a glare.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I'm your girlfriend, not after that while fiasco with my brother all those years ago", Touka said which Naruto scratches his head with his left hand.

"Ya, ya, ya, it wouldn't be good seeing your brother appear here trying to attack me from hearing that I slept with you more then a couple of times", Naruto told her as she looks away thinking about her younger brother while Naruto gets out of bed as e begins dressing.

"Kenaki...", Naruto thought to himself worried for his friend as he looked t his reflection as he got dressed but stops as he looked at a picture showing him and his family.

"Dad... One of these days... I will a avenge moms death by killing you", Naruto thought with anger as his tight eye turns into his kakugan.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN STOP READING AND NOT REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

NIGHT TIME

Naruto is currently wearing his waiter clothes as he's staring at the moon silently watching it on top of a tall building while having a phone in his right hand as he's talking to someone.

"So Ken had surgery after the incident...", Naruto said into the phone.

[yeah, I don't know what really happened but the one he was on a date with died from being killed by the falling steel frames, I heard they had no choice but to use her organs and to insert them into Kaneki]

When Naruto heard that his eyes widen all the way but that narrow again.

"Oh... Well bye. I hope he'll be ok by tomorrow", Naruto said as he ended the call as he grits his teeth.

"No doubt the Aogiri Tree was behind this, but why... Must be an experiment of some sort", Naruto asked himself as he places his left hand on his head as images of blood spattering everywhere as his mother Kushina hit the floor dead appears in his mind.

"This world, is just hell", Naruto said to himself as he sniffs the air and his right eye changes to his kakugan while from his back sprouts wings, there completely white as he stood up. Naruto heard movement from behind him which his wings harden like crystals now appears to be white crystal like wings while he heard a forks laugh.

"What?", Naruto asked as he looks back seeing a girl covered in bandages with her eye hopes black m and wearing a purple kind of cloak with the sleeves ripped off as she currently leaning against the brick wall who h Naruto just sighs as he looks away from her.

"Leave now, I don't care what your reasons are for being here so leave or else...", Naruto said as she doesn't respond which before Naruto could say anything he heard ringing from his cell phone which he answers it.

"What-", Naruto was cut off by Kaneki's voice.

"Naruto... Please help me I don't know what's happening to me. My left eye is like a ghouls, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!-", the call ends as Naruto's eyes widen all the way as he suddenly takes off causing a gust of wind as he flys fast while the girl just watches Naruto as she gives a laugh.

"I like him", was all she said as she begins walking towards the edge of the building seeing a figure hidden by a large light purple cloak.

"So, the rumors were true about a One-Eyed Angel, but first we must know the full extent of his power", was all he said as the girl gives a nod agreeing with him.

WHERE KANEKI IS

Kaneki is slamed into the wall by Nishiki who has him by the neck with a very annoyed look on his face while both of his eyes are the Kakugan.

"You know what you get for looting someone else's territory, right?", Nishiki asked Kaneki who's struggling to breath.

"I-I wasn't... I didn't know... I just happened to be passing by...", Kaneki said as he struggled to speak.

"Okay, imagine this. Your girlfriend is naked and lying on the ground. Then someone else there with his pants down says to you, "I wasn't flung anything. I just happened to be here." That's the same as what you're telling me. If it were me, I'd kill the guy. That's why I'm killing you, as punishment for trespassing on my feeding grounds-", Nishiki was stopped by hearing someone's voice.

"Whose feeding grounds, did you day?", someone said which Nishiki blinks in surprise as Touka jumps down as she stood straight up.

"Since when were these your feeding grounds, Nishiki?", Touka asked Nishiki who's currently looking at her with no emotion but has narrowed eyes.

"Touka...", was all Nishiki said as he drops Kaneki on the ground causing him to take a deep breath as he held his throat and coughs a lot while Nishiki has begun speaking.

"I know she's dead, right? The binge eating woman?", Nishiki told her as Touka starts to talk.

"And that makes these your feeding grounds? Even you know the task of distributing the feeding grounds Rize stole to the weaker ghouls, and otherwise managing the 20th Ward... Belongs to those of us at Anteiku", Touka said as she activates her Kakugan.

"Huh?! A bunch of fence-sitters like Anteiku have no right to go picking over every little thing especially Naruto! He acts like he's the boss of me, I don't give a shit!", Nishiki said with anger as he begins walking towards Touka.

"This was my feeding ground in the first place, before Rize-", Nishiki stops as he heard flapping causing his eyes to widen as Touka's kakugan deactivates.

"Came? Nishiki, if you want to die then come to me first instead of attacking my best friend who I call brother", Naruto said as Nishiki turns to him seeing Naruto staring at Nishiki with annoyance with his right eye Kakugan activated along with his crystal like wings out causing Nishiki to start running knowing he'll be killed which Naruto just sighs as he turned to a completely shocked Kaneki who's staring at Naruto in shock seeing him.

"N-Naruto...?", Kaneki said which Naruto just looks away as his Kakugan deactivates showing his ocean blue eye as his wings turn to liquid as they recede into his back while Naruto goes to one knee having a sad smile on his face.

"Guess its time that I have to tell you, I'm a hybrid ghoul, mom was a ghoul and dad was human. Im one of the rare ones, but you... You're a artificial ghoul it seems, the organs they placed in you were Rize", Naruto said to Kaneki who looks down shocked at what he heard aling with Touka which both have wide eyes. Naruto looks at Kaneki's left eye while he stood back up which Touka bends down and picks up a hand.

"Touka... Stay out of this", Naruto said to her which she blinks in surprise hearing the seriousness in his tone as he extends his hand to her which she gives it to him as he turns to Kaneki and extends the hand to him.

"Eat it, you'll feel better", Naruto told Kaneki which immediately his right arm extends towards the hand but he grabs his right hand with his left as he pulls his Bach and bends forward as droll cones from his mouth.

"He's not eating?", Touka said as Naruto gives a nod knowing why as Kaneki looks up as they see he's crying from both eyes while taking deep breaths.

TOKYO GHOUL OP

"I'll say this to you Kaneki, you will die. Your hurt and you need to eat so eat!", Naruto yelled at Kaneki urging him to eat as he moves forward extending it to Kaneki which his hand reaches for it again but he pulls it away as he grits his teeth.

"Please help me...! I know what you said but I can't believe it... I'm human and yet... I want to eat that. I want to eat it so bad I can't help it... But if I do... I won't be human anymore!", Kaneki said which Naruto's eyes widen hearing his words but they narrow.

"You idiot, you're wrong on that part now eat!", Naruto said a little louder to Kaneki wanting him to eat but which he gives a small smile as his right hand extends towards it but stood as his eyes widen in fear as well as horror as he soon closed his eyes crying while his right hand shakes which all he does next was knock it out of Naruto's hand with his right hand after pulling it back which Naruto just closed his eyes as Touka stares at the hand in the ground.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! There's no way I can eat something like that, right? What is this? What is it to be a ghoul? Killing people... Killing each other... I'm not like that! I'm... HUMAN!", Kaneki screams which Naruto grabs his by his coat and pulls him up facing him as his Kakugan activates while his face shows anger.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY KANEKI!", Naruto yelled as he knees him in the stomach causing his eyes too widen.

"WE DO WHAT WE DO TO SURVIVE, THAT IS A GHOUL! AS SOON AS YOU REALIZE THIS WORLD IS HELL THE SOONER YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE TO STOP ACTING LIKE A KID A BE A MAN! A GHOUL IS NOT A MONSTER, WHAT YOU DO MAKES YOU A MONSTER! JUST KILLING FOR FUN, AND SPORT THAT'S A MONSTER BUT TO SURVIVE, PROTECT, OR REVENGE THAT'S NOT A MONSTER!", Naruto yelled at Kaneki as he drops him on the ground as he walks too the dead body and bends down ripping flesh of the body and meat.

"Touka, hold him", Naruto said which she activates her Kakugan and moves fast as she goes behind Kaneki as she holds him in a head lock while Naruto's right eye turns into the Kakugan.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose you Kaneki", Naruto said as he dashes straight for him as Kaneki's eyes widen just as Naruto forces it into his mouth which he swallows it causing his eyes too widen all the way feeling it go down his throat which Touka and Naruto let go as Kaneki runs a little begun he falls to his knows vomiting out blood.

"Why would you do that to me?! There's no way I can eat human flesh!", Kaneki said not understanding while both of there eyes return to normal which Naruto begins walking away.

"I'm going back to Anteiku", Naruto told her as his Kakugan reactivates which from his back bursts a pair of wings which immediately he takes off back towards Anteiku not wasting anymore time knowing something big is going to happen which everything will change.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AND STOP READING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT AT KANEKI'S APARTMENT

Kaneki is currently sitting in his bed as his stomach is rumbling of hunger causing him to grab his hair as he pulls it while some drool cones out of his mouth.

"Flesh... Flesh... Flesh... Flesh...-", Kaneki was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Kaneki, you awake?", was the voice of Naruto causing his eyes too widen as it opens which Naruto enters the house as he looks around and from the next room Kaneki appears with wide eyes.

"Naruto...", Kaneki said which he gives him a smile.

THREE MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently sitting in Kaneki's chair as he's talking to Kaneki as he's sitting on his bed.

"I know its a sudden change with you being a ghoul, but be thankful you don't have family left or it would be a major shock to them", Naruto said to Kaneki who looks down then looks at Naruto who has a most look in his eyes.

"Naruto... Why did your father kill your mom, you never told me why", Kaneki asked causing his eyes too widen a little as he looks back down.

"My mom was a ghoul like everyone else but... She was so kind hearted and nice. It's hard to believe she was a ghoul... My sister looked up to my father while I looked up to mom. Through sis didn't inherit any of moms ghoul abilities, not everyone is born with the gifts of both parents. We were a happy family until that day everything changed...", Naruto said which Kaneki looks down to the ground.

"My father... Was a Ghoul Investigator", Naruto said causing Kaneki to look at him in shock hearing that as his left hand creats a fist.

"I watched as he killed her, I tried to kill dad but beaten easily and I ran from home after that... That's when I met you guys", Naruto said which Kaneki blinks in surprise.

FLASH BACK

A kid Kaneki is currently on a hill as its sunset while behind him was a kid Hide.

"Hey, you. You're always reading books by yourself at school, huh?", Hide asks Kaneki who looks back at him as he stops reading his book.

"I-Is that wrong?", Kaneki asked him as he walks and sits next to him.

"I don't mean that, I just moved here, so I don't have any friends. So would you be my friend?", Hide asked as the kid nods.

"Mm-hmm, sure", Kaneki said but both heard footsteps and turning seeing a kid Naruto looking exhausted as he's a little wobbly and has dried blood coming from his shoulder, while stray tears come from under his eyes.

"Hey, you ok?", Hide asked causing Naruto to turn towards them as Hide and Kaneki walk up to Naruto who blinks tiredly.

"I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi but you can call me Hide", Hide says extending his hand towards Naruto who looks at it with wide eyes.

"I-I'm Kaneki", Kaneki said as Naruto was shocked and becomes nervous.

"I'm... Naruto...", Naruto said which Hide just smiles widely while Kaneki gives a small smile.

FLASH BACK END

"After that, Touka found me passed out in a dark ally with her father. They took me in without telling anyone and soon enough the manager of Anteiku, Yoshimura took me in and kept me hidden while training me to control my power. Through I can't forget the first day I met Touka... She was so innocent and cute back then...", Naruto said as he stood up.

"I'm going home so night, also eat before going to bed", Naruto told him as he walks towards the door and grabs the door knob.

"Don't you dare die from hunger, or I'll never forgive you", Naruto told him as he leaves.

AT ANTEIKU

Touka is currently sleeping in her pajamas as she heard the door knob unlock as it opens up and closes which Touka sits up rubbing her eyes.

"What now Nar-", Touka was stopped by Naruto kissing her on the lips as they soon are making out and separate as Naruto takes off his clothes until he's in his boxers as he lays next to Touka who looks at him as there Laing in bed together while Naruto gets under the blankets.

"I talked to Kaneki, through he needs to realize it sooner or later or else he will die", Naruto told her as she sighs.

"Why are you so protective of him?", Touka asked him which he lays on his back as Touka moves next to him as she lays her as he wraps his left arm around her which he smiles.

"Because I was just like him, innocent. But... Whatever he does in the future, I'm with him 100% no matter what he decides to do", Naruto told her which she blinks in surprise.

"Never mind that, lets go to the amusement park tomorrow, just you and me", Naruto told her which she smiles as she just snuggles into Naruto more causing him to smile as he holds her closely which the two begin sleeping.

DREAM/FLASH BACK

"Mom, when will dad cone home?", a kid Naruto asked as he's sitting in his mothers lap was she's reading him a book.

"Not for awhile Naruto, your father is very busy with work", Kushina said as Naruto looks down sadly but Kushina smiles down at him.

"You're dad loves you but where he works, he's needed there", Kushina said which Naruto smiles hearing that but both heard a window shatter causing both too turn fast hearing that as Kushina turns and sniffs the air which her eyes widen all the way as she looks Bach at a confused Naruto and bends down to him.

TOKYO GHOUL OST-YUTAKA YAMADA

"Naruto, whatever happens just keep running", Kushina said confusing Naruto as they heard foot steps and Naruto looks past Kushina and smiles.

"Dad-", Naruto stops immediately as he noticed the look in his eyes.

"Dad what's wrong?", Naruto asked confused as his father looks at Kushina.

"I'll give him twenty four hours, he better start running", he said which Kushina nods as she looks back at Naruto. Kushina places both hands on Naruto's face cheeks as he blinks in surprise.

"I'm no longer will he with you Naruto, run", Kushina said as she stood up and turns away from Naruto who has tears falling from his eyes not liking this.

"But mom-", Naruto was cut off by Kushina.

"I SAID RUN!", Kushina yelled scaring him as he goes to rub which he runs out the doorway and as soon as he does Kushina smiles as she activates her Kakugan while white angel wings burst from her back.

"So you finally know, Kureo", Kushina said as he wings become solidified.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but I can't allow you to live", Kureo told her while he takes out his Quinque. While this happened, Naruto was hiding inside the shed when he heard a scream three minutes later causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he runs out of the shed for the house!

"MOM!", Naruto yelled as he runs towards the doorway and opens it which he freezes finding Kushina laying in the ground in a pool of blood while Kureo was standing over her body while behind his father was Naruto's sister Akira who also had wide eyes as she's crying causing Naruto to fall too his knees as Kureo looks away as he picks up Akira.

"You have 24 hours, after that I'm coming for you so run, just run as fast", Kureo said as Naruto's eye widen as his right eye changes causing Kureo and Akira's eyes to widen as Naruto glares Kureo as he charges straight at him.

"YOU MONSTER!", Naruto screamed before he was knocked back by Kureo used his quinque causing Naruto to yell as his right shoulder was bleeding causing Naruto to look at Kureo scared.

"I'm scared... IM SCARED!", Naruto screamed as he runs out of the house as fast as he could while crying.

"PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!", Naruto screamed crying as he ran.

(NARUTO!)

DREAM/FLASH BACK END

Naruto immediately wakes up to find Touka on top of him which he notices that his wings are out as the room is damaged which Naruto's eyes widen as his right eye is a Kakugan as he's crying which he sits up as he notices Touka is bleeding which his eyes widen more as Touka is looking at him which tears begin falling from his eyes more as Touka hugs him as he's crying while his wings then enclose around Touka as he's hugging her.

"(Dad... The next time I fight you... I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!)", Naruto thought as he's crying while Touka just hugs Naruto letting him cry.

"He's still affected by the past, even now... I hate seeing him like this", Touka thought to herself as she just holds him while outside is Yoshimura who sighs sadly.

"He's still being held back by his past...", Yoshimura thought to himself as he starts thinking about his daughter Sen.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HATED THE CHAPTER THEN DON'T REVIEW IT BUT JUST PM ME. CHAPTERS WILL BE 1000 WORDS TOO 4000 WORDS OR MORE.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

AMUSEMENT PARK

"We'll be back later today, sir", Naruto said into the phone as be ends the call and looks at Touka seeing her looking around as she's wearing her green jacket while he's wearing a black jacket and holding a map of the park.

"Well, we'll be going on the Ferris Wheel last so which ride do you want to-...", Touka stops as her eyes twitch seeing him walking away from her towards the roller coaster which immediately she kicks him in the back knocking him to the ground.

"WHAT DID I DO?!", Naruto yelled as he stood up which Touka growls at him as there face to face.

"You just ignored me and was about to just ditch me!", Touka yelled but stops seeing there being watched causing a small blush to appears on her cheeks which Naruto sighs as he takes her hand causing her to blink in surprise.

"Fine, then I'll just hold your hand. Now we won't get separated", Naruto told her and before she could say anything he begins walking pulling her along with him which the people around know the two from Anteiku and smile seeing this which Touka looks around with a blush feeling uncomfortable but she bumps into Naruto's back as she blinks in surprise as shelooks at what he's looking at and sweats seeing a ride which is a ball connected too two bungie cords.

"The Sky Shot, lets do that latter so lets do The Smiler Roller Coaster", Naruto said to her as he turns back too Touka which he just sweatshops seeing her trying to get out of his grip causing him to smirk seeing this.

"Is someone scared?", Naruto asked her which she stops and glares at Naruto as she's having a blush.

"I-I'm not scared, its just that-", Touka was cut off by Naruto who just smiles at her.

"Then come on, I know you'll love it", Naruto said as he pulls her along which she tried pulling but is was unless, the whole time this happened they were being watched.

ONE MINUTE LATER

Both are sitting next to each other with other people as there about to begin while the whole time Touka is feeling uncomfortable since she hasn't went on a roller coaster before. Naruto sees the man counting off from ten as he's doing so Naruto could see the nervousness in Touka's face which he holds her hand gaining her attention.

"Don't be scared its just a ride, I'm right here so no need to be scared", Naruto told her with a smirk which she glares at him with a blush and stops as the ride begins causing her to hold his hand tightly as they first move down while do a twist but they stop and then start climbing up which Touka grips his hand more while Naruto just chuckles causing her to glare at him as they made it to the top and soon they move down causing Touka to scream as the ride begins not liking this even one bit. As there doing twists and turns, Touka looks at Naruto and notices him laughing with a wide smile which she stares at him having fun causing her to smile remembering what happened at night, Touka begins to enjoy the while roller coaster and soon it ends as both are walking off side by side.

"Told you that you would love it", Naruto said as she just looks away with a small blush on her face as she just looks away.

"I'll go see if they sell coffee", Touka said as Naruto smiles seeing her walking towards one of the food joints.

"OW!", someone yelled gaining Naruto's attention as he turns which a young girl in her 20's with light brown hair along with a sleepy and clumsy expression on her face stumbles into Naruto causing to place both hands on her arms stoping her which he notices that shes wearing just pants and a t-shirt with a black coat over it which Naruto just stares at her.

"You ok?", Naruto asked her as she just gives him a smile.

"Oh yeah, thanks a bunch", she told her smiling at Naruto which his eyes narrow feeling like they've met which the girl moves away from Naruto as she soon runs off.

"Eh hem!", someone said which Naruto turns around fast saud a very angry Touka talking her foot.

5 MINUTES LATER

Both are sitting in bench as Touka is sitting next to him as she's not facing him but has an annoyed expression on her face while Naruto also had an annoyed expression.

"As I explained for the twelfth time in a row, she stumbled into me and he grabbed her arms stoping her from falling on me. I wasn't making a move on that girl", Naruto told her as she just looks away annoyed.

"Seriously Touka just let it go-", Naruto stops as they heard a scream and turn towards a building with people entering and exiting the house causing Naruto to smile as he takes Touka's hand.

"Lets put this aside and talk later, ok?", Naruto said which she sighs and gives a nod as the two head for the haunted house.

3 MINUTES LATER

The two are currently inside the haunted house as there the only ones in the room. The walls are black while the windows only let in blood red light adding to the creepy theme while they could hear screams somewhere inside the house which Touka gives Naruto a glare as there inside but Touka's eyes widen seeing Naruto sporting serious look on his face.

"Show yourself, I know you've been watching us", Naruto said causing Touka's eyes too sudden as they heard footsteps and turn fast seeing someone walking towards them from the shadows as the newcomer stands in the blood red light from the windoe which Touka's eyes widen all the way while Naruto's narrow as both see Ayato who stands in front of them with narrowed eyes which Touka steps forward in front of Naruto.

"Ayato...", Touka said to Ayato who starts at her which he sighed a small smile.

"Long time no see, stupid sister", Ayato told her as Touka continues.

"Where have you been wandering around, you idiot?", Touka asked as Ayato puts both hands in the air.

"I've been out learning about society. Unlike you, who's complacent in your peace", Ayato told her as he still smiles angering Touka.

"You arrogant little brat!", Touka said to him as Ayato gives a small laugh at what she said.

"You're the brat here. Face reality, you dummy", Ayato told her but both stop as Naruto stands in front of her.

"Touka, leave the room now", Naruto told her which her eyes suddenly widen.

"Naruto, I'm not leaving he's-", Touka stops as Naruto looks at her completely serious as his right eye turns into his Kakugan causing to stop as she grits her teeth knowing this is no time to complain as she walks out of the room which Ayato's Kakugan activates.

"It's been awhile, Ayato. Is this about me dating your sister, after all you did never like me in the first place", Naruto said which he grits his teeth which Naruto shows a smile.

"Is this a bad time to day I slept with her a lot?", Naruto said angering him more as his wings burst out of his back.

"YOU BASTARD!", Ayato yelled as he fired his crystallized projectiles from his wings at Naruto.

"You were always easy to anger, which leads to your down fall", Naruto said as from his back bursts his wings which crystallized blocking his attack which Ayato's eyes widen.

"I'm not the same kid I once was Ayato, I'm far stronger then you realize", Naruto told him which he grits his teeth as Naruto dashes for him while Ayato fires his projectiles at Naruto but he uses his wings as a shield blocking the crystals as he gets close enough his wings move away as he tackles Ayato which the two move across the ground as Ayato kicks Naruto off and as soon as they got back up they do a spin kick which Naruto does the same thing as there equally strong which both grit there teeth.

"You've gotten stronger Ayato", Naruto told him as he swings his right fist while Ayato swings his right as there fists head for each others faces but the caught the others fist as there in a stand off with the wings battling each other.

"Ayato, you can't beat me", Naruto told him causing Ayato to grit his teeth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, I'LL KILL YOU-", Ayato was cut off as Naruto head but him in the face and he soon receives a right uppercut causing him to stumble back as Naruto grabs his face with his right hand as he rams his head against the wall causing cracks but he pushes Naruto back which he jumps and skids back as Ayato is glaring at Naruto.

"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY, SHOW ME YOUR KAKUJA!", Ayato yelled causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way in shock which his eyes narrow all the way.

"The reports don't lie, you killed and devoured members of Aogiri Tree. I want you to take me seriously, SO DO IT!", he yelled at Naruto who's said nothing as he's looking at the ground.

"I can't...", Naruto said to him which he blinks in surprise and then becomes angry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?! YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF ME AS A THREAT, THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU-", Ayato was cut off by Naruto.

"You're wrong, one reason. I don't want to kill you or Touka would hate me, two, I'm saving it to show the man I hate most in this works, and three... If I use it I no longer look like an angel but the harbinger of death and despair", Naruto told him which Ayato grits his teeth at his words but both stop as highly hear an alarm causing the two too stop as both turn seeing a bulky man with red hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a blood read cloak. He's wearing a white mask featuring a huge mouth and tiny slits for nostrils His finger nails are black while holding an alarm clock. Ayato makes a "tch" sound as he walks towards Naruto and passes him as he deactivates his Kakugan with his wings receding while Naruto does the same as he then notices the same girl he met that night standing behind Noro as she begins walking away. Naruto turns away as he continues walking knowing the fight has come to an end. As Naruto turns a corner and walks into the next room he see Touka leaning against the wall which her eyes widen seeing Naruto as she runs to him and stops in front of him as he gives her a smile.

"Everything's ok, shall we continue our da-", Naruto stops as he got a text message which he takes out his phone and his eyes widen confusing her as she looks at the message shocking her too.

"Sorry Touka, but I have to help Kaneki!", Naruto said as he dashes off which Touka understands why while Naruto grits his teeth.

"Kaneki, wait for me", Naruto thought as he's running full speed as he runs past a kid which Naruto blinks in surprise seeing a guy with many stitch marks? His hairs bangs are clipped up with red hair pins in a roman numeral 13 pattern, which he has large pupils and is dressed in a unkempt white multicolored buttoned dressed shirt with blue suspenders attached to a pair of black pants that reaches to his knees as well as wearing red slippers which Naruto simply continues running while the guy smiles to himself.

"So that was Naruto, interesting", the kid thought as he continues walking through the haunted house while Naruto had different thoughts.

"Was that a guy it girl, either way he or she's a goth but... Hmmmmm, must be a guy from how he's dressed", Naruto thought to himself as he continues running.

30 MINUTES LATER WHERE KANEKI IS

"Hide...", was the first thing Kaneki said after he ruthlessly beat Nishiki and stares at hide but his vision changes along with Rize appearing as she pokes Hide's face cheek.

"Mm, he sure looks tasty", Rize said as Kaneki's eyes widen as he swallows.

"What a savory aroma. It's making me hungry. Here, you see? Look closely. Doesn't he look delicious?", Rize asks him which she angers Kaneki.

"Stop it! Hide is not for eating!", Kaneki said as Rize appears next to him.

"Are you sure about that? Take a good look. See? You can tell, right?", Rize said slowly manipulating Kaneki.

"Mm-hmm, I can tell", Kaneki said to her as he behind breathing hard and smiles widely with droll pouring from his mouth as more lines appear on his temple coming from his left Kakugan.

"He does look good! Eheheheheh-", Kaneki stops as he grabs his with the lines receding back into the eye.

"Stop! Stop that!", Kaneki yelled loudly as the voice of Rize continues.

"What are you talking about?", Rize said as her arms wrap around him as the illusion of Rize continues talking.

"You want him so bad you can't stand it, right? You don't have to put up with it. You're not doing anything wrong", Rize told him which Kaneki walks towards the can wobbly as he he bumps into it and then bangs his head in it while Rize appears behind him.

"Come on, quickly. You can do as you like", Rize told him as she wraps her arms around him.

"As I like?", Kaneki repeats what she said out loud.

"He's all yours", Rize told him which he looks up as the lines on his temples appear coming from his Kakugan.

"All?", Kaneki repeats as he bites his lips as more drool comes from his mouth while Rize disappears.

"Go on", Rize told him as he turns to Hide and smiles crazily as he laughs.

"You're right. This is my special treat, isn't it? I... I have to eat him...", Kaneki said as he moves towards Hide and goes on his knees in front of Hide as he raises his arms.

"Hide is my...(friend)... Yes! He is my friend, so I have to eat hi-", Kaneki was stopped as he foot slams into his face sending him rolling back as he stood up she growls as more droll comes from his mouth seeing Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

"Kaneki... I'm sorry", Naruto said to Kaneki who continues growling which he charges straight at Naruto as he just stands still.

"Keys see if you were right, Yomo", Naruto thought as he was pierced through his chest by one of Kaneki's tendrils as he smiles but stops in complete and utter horror as he looks at Naruto in the face as his left smite turns back to normal seeing two trails of blood coming from his mouth.

"... Naruto... What have I-", Kaneki was cut off as Naruto grabs Kaneki's head and pushes him forward as he's now at him neck.

"Start eating, or you'll die from hunger", Naruto said which his eyes widen all the way in complete shock.

"N-No, I-I CAN'T!", Kaneki yelled but stops.

"Kaneki... Live", Naruto whispered as Kaneki's left eye turns into the Kakugan which he opens his kitty widely and chomps down on Naruto's neck as he grunts a little while Kaneki begins eating.

"Remember, there are times when you have to take a life and not take a life. This is no time to take a life so from now on, I'll be your teacher and when the time comes, we'll fight together as equals being each others second eye", Naruto said as he closes his eyes.

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!", Touka yelled as Naruto has bandages around his shoulder as he's smiling while laying in bed.

"Sorry Touka, but he's my best friend. I have to do what needs to be done in order to protect him", Naruto told her as she sighs and lays in the bed next to a smiling Naruto.

"You idiot", Touka said as Naruto just chuckles as he holds her closely to him while outside the building was Tatara, the girl, Ayato, and Noro.

"So that's it, he will not become serious unless he's fighting his father. (Sigh) I wanted to know why he was ranked SSS class ghoul. Eto, continue to watch Naruto and don't let him out of your site. I don't want any Doves trying to get in my way. I must know what exactly is his Kakuja that made him very dangerous is and what he can exactly do. He could be the one we've been searching for, as well as keep an eye on the Kaneki kid. He may be of some use to us", Tatara said as girl now revealed as Eto nods.

IN CASE NONE OF YOU HEARD TOKYO GHOUL SEASON 2 EPISODE ONE IS OUT! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

WITHIN THE FIRST WARD

"Out drunk again it seems...", was the only thing Naruto said as he's currently inside his sisters apartment wearing his disguise as she's currently in a deep sleep after drinking alcohol. Naruto looks to see her cat as its staring at him intently which was very odd, Naruto just ignores the cat as he looks back at his older sister and smiles seeing how peaceful she's sleeping. Naruto bends down to her face as he lifts his mask and kisses her on the forehead as he leans back and lifts his mask down.

"I better leave, sooner or later I'll be discovered as it won't be easy escaping", Naruto thought as he stands up and walks towards the door but stops as he heard footsteps and his eyes narrowed as immediately he dodges a whip as he moves to the side with his wings coming out seeing a fully awake Akira who has narrowed eyes.

"It's been awhile... Sis", Naruto said as her eyes just narrow as Naruto takes off his mask showing his face as she just grits her teeth.

"Why are you here...", Akira asked as Naruto looks out the window.

"I just wanted to see you... You're the last bit of family I have left...", Naruto told which she immediately drops her Quinque as she rushes forward and grabs him by the cost as she slams him against the door hard as he just stares at him.

"What about-", Akira was stopped by Naruto.

"Dad, he lost the right to be my father after he killed mom. Your the only one in this whole world I will not kill", Naruto said as he grabs her arms and immediately switched positions as her arms are above her head which she has wide eyes.

"This world is nothing but hell, CCG and Aogiri Tree make things worse with there constant fighting. Sooner of later the tide will change with the two organizations which one will be wiped out or both will destroy each other... Either way, I hate this world", Naruto told her as he lets go and puts his mask on.

"This may be the last time we speak, I know you'll report that I was here to your dad. I ask you don't hate me when I kill him", Naruto says as he puts a hand on the door and stops as a thought rolled through his head and smiles as he turns to Akira one last time.

"Your always gonna be my older sister that I will always love but please, put on some pants already since this isn't the first time I seen what's under your clothes when you get drunk ya know", Naruto said which Akira immediately looks down seeing that she's wearing her upper clothes but she's not wearing pants showing her panties causing her to blush and glare at Naruto.

3 SECONDS LATER

Naruto opens the door fast as he runs out immediately dodging Akira's whip as he shoots some lamp posts shattering the lights as he extends his wings flys into a dark ally as he disappears through the night causing Akira to sigh as she can no longer see him.

"Idiot brother... Always trying to get emotion out of me", Akira said to herself as she looks at a picture showing a kid Naruto smiling widely as he's holding a smiling Akira's hand while behind them was there father and mother.

"Naruto... She was a ghoul and we had no choice, just like we have no choice in having to kill you... You're to dangerous", Akira said as she walks towards her bed and lays on her bed as she closed her eyes with one line replaying in her mind of what a kid Naruto once said.

(Big sister, I want to be a Ghoul Investigator when I grow up, Dad even said if I beat him in a fight one day he'll give me my very own Quinque!)

"Stupid brother...", Akira thought as she goes to bed.

NEXT DAY

"(Yawn)", was the first thing Naruto did as he woke up in his room tired after sneaking around all last night not wanting to be caught which he soon gets dressed while he noticed that its about to rain while he puts his waiter clothes on and touched his head from thinking something he once said.

(Big sister, I want to be a Ghoul Investigator when I grow up, Dad even said if I beat him in a fight one day he'll give me my very own Quinque)

"Tch, I was so stupid back then... Kaneki, of you were to die then... I would find the one who did it and rip that person apart but-", Naruto stops as he thought of Akira causing him to grab his head as his fingers grab onto his head as he pulls orbs little while gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry, you will protect him. Just rely on me when you get serious", a voice said as Naruto grits his teeth and holds his head while his right eyes Kakugan activates as his hand grips his face as lines come from his eye onto his faces temples like Kaneki.

"Shut the hell up, as we agreed we kill him together. You've been nothing but trouble every time I go all out!", Naruto thought to himself as behind him an illusion of a demonic figure wearing the Akatsuki cloak but he's not wearing the usual mask instead was a mask that covered his entire head as it has two forward pointing horns but the left eye was covered while the right was left open. The mask was completely midnight black.

"Either war, I can't wait to be let out. Through I promise that you won't be yourself of we are both in control you will still be ruthless. When the angel loses his way he falls down to hell and consumed by anger and grief becoming hells angel and messenger of death and despair. You have to admit, I saved you when I killed all those ghoul investigators and I've always told you, the angrier you get the deeper you fall until you turn into that... Into that monster you greatly fear in the depths of your heart that no one knows about except those first class ghoul investigators all because you didn't want them to hunt down your friends, the way you killed them in that state was truly amazing", he said as he disappear which Naruto sighs.

"Either way, I'll never lose control again", Naruto said with seriousness as he walks towards the door and opens it and he exits his room.

Soon enough he's at the door to Anteiku which he opens it to find Hinani staying close to her mother Ryouko which both turn causing Hinami's eyes too widen as she install runs too Naruto and hugs him causing him to blink in surprise as he looks up at Ryouko, Touka, and Kaneki.

"What happened to Asaki?", was the first thing Naruto asked them.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT THEN DONT REVIEW AND STOP READING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and remember to review if you liked it.

Chapter 6

SOME TIME LATER INSIDE ANTEIKU IN THE KITCHEN

Naruto is currently standing next to Kaneki as there was a plate of four sandwiches ready to be eaten.

"Now try one", Naruto asked Kaneki who picks a sandwich up as he moves it towards his mouth as he opens his mouth but stops from having an after thought but even so he closed his eyes while opening his mouth more and takes a bite out of the sandwich but makes a face not liking it as he immediately covered his mouth and runs to the trash can as he pukes.

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry, but this is...", Kaneki said as he stands up fully while wiping the droll off his mouth.

"Don't worry, it happened to me as well", Naruto told Kaneki which he explains what he tasted as he looks at the sandwich.

"The bread is like eating a bland sponge, while the cheese is like curd-smelling clay", Kaneki said which all Naruto does was give a laugh remembering what he said when Yoshimaru taught him. Naruto walks towards the sandwiches and stops in front of them.

"When I did it, let bread tasted like dried up puke and the cheese was moldy", Naruto told him as he picked one od the sandwichs up as he takes a bite out of it surprising Kaneki as he looked like he was chewing.

"Yoshimaru, he said the trick was not to eat it but swallow it whole. You have to pretend to chew it about ten times. So if you make chewing sounds while you do it, it will look like your actually eating it when your not. But just don't make it to obvious. I failed the first time I tried making chewing sounds. But anyways, make sure you throw up the food before you start to digest it otherwise you'll have one bad stomach ache", Naruto told as he places the sanwhich in the trash and gives Kaneki a smile seeing the look in his eyes.

"Kaneki, once you've practiced enough then you can eat with Hide again", Naruto told him with a smile which Kaneki gives a small smile.

"I'll do my best", Kaneki told Naruto who just smiles as blinks in surprise remembering something as he walks to the cabinet and takes out a jar with brown cubes inside it as he hands it to Kaneki who looks at it surprised.

"Sugar cubes?", Kaneki said confused seeing it as he takes one out.

"They're a little different on the inside, place them in coffee and drink it which it will control your hunger to a certain degree", Naruto said causing him to smile but stops as he looks at it.

"What exactly do they contain?", Kaneki asked Naruto who sighs.

"It's better that you don't know, but is it ok that you can stay late tonight?", Naruto asked surprising him as all he said was "yes".

"Good, Touka's studying for a test while I have plans. I need you to go with a friend of mine to help him with food shopping", Naruto said which Kaneki's eyes widen all the way remembering the brutal stuff he's seen.

"F-Food shopping...? I-I can't kill anyone!", Kaneki said the last sentence loudly but jolts as Naruto places his right hand on his left shoulder.

"It's ok, no one will get harmed. Anteiku provides food for other ghouls who cannot hunt people. That's why you must go", Naruto told him but Kaneki still doesn't understand.

"But why can't-", Kaneki stops as Naruto lets go of his shoulder and passes him causing Kaneki too look and his eyes widen seeing him taking out another jar in the cabinet and immediately starts pouring the cubes in his mouth as he's swallowing it shocking Kaneki at seeing this which he turns to him.

"Sorry but, today isn't a good day for me to be outside where people are", Naruto told Kaneki who blinks in surprise as Naruto leaves the room which he just stares after Naruto as he places the empty jar in the sink as he walks out of the kitchen.

LATER THAT DAY WHEN ITS DARK OUT.

Yomo is currently driving the car through the busy streets as Kaneki is sitting next to him paying attention to the roads.

"U-Um, M-Mr. Yomo? What exactly is meant by "food shopping"?", Kaneki asked but he doesn't reply which Kaneki looks down.

"You're Naruto'a best friend, am I right?", Yomo asked surprising Kaneki at the sudden question.

"Y-Yes", Kaneki answered as Yomo glances at him.

TOKYO GHOUL OST-YUTAKA YAMADA

"If what you say is true then you need to get stronger, the way you are now will only burden Naruto at having to protect you all the time", Yomo said causing Kaneki's eyes widen down at his words while Yomo looks back at the road.

"You see, Naruto cares about his friends a lot. You, Touka, Hide, Yoshimura, me, and Uta. He cares for us far more then you even know", Yomo told Kaneki as he makes a turn which there leaving the city as down a road.

"What do you mean", Kaneki asked as Yomo looks at him.

"I'll tell you this, he's the strongest ghoul I know. I say this because in order to protect us when I and Uta were injured... He became something else, with his only goal was to protect us. He killed tons of rank 1 ghoul investigators with unreal speed and power. But in exchange for that much power he loses his humanity reverting to a monster that only destroys, devours, and kills which because of how many he's killed, he's been given the rank of an SSS class Ghoul. Friends, family, and loved ones are the only thing that chains down the monster in him from escaping. He cares for you like you are a little brother to him and is willing to give up his own life if it means protecting you. I'm telling you this since I want to know you views of Naruto and to see why he protects you", Yomo said as he stops and looks at Kaneki who looks down.

"He's like an older brother to me, always watching out and being there for me more then Hide. When I'm always down he would cheer me up making bad moments good even if it was awkward he would still make it good. I'd what you say is true then I want to become strong so I can be his other eye which he can be mine", Kaneki said causing Yomo's eyes too widen a little hearing the last line.

OST END

IN THE 23RD WARD AT NIGHT

Naruto is wearing his disguise as he's currently on top of a building overlooking the "Ghoul Detention Center".

"Without a doubt he must be in there, if the rumors about the Exoskeleton armor were the then he has to be still alive... You just be for Touka and Ayato's sake... Arata", Naruto said to himself.

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and remember to read message on the bottom.

Chapter 7

Naruto is currently laying in his bed staring at the ceiling as he closed his eyes.

"I don't get it... Why hasn't dad told the CCG about me, he should've done it years ago but if he did why aren't they here?", Naruto thought to himself as he sat up in his bed and looks at his family picture as he looks down sadly.

"This world will burn to the ground until both sides want the fighting to stop and to work together to stop the world before its consumer by the flames of hatred that they've started...", Naruto thought to himself as he sat up in his bed and sighs as he hit out of bed and goes to get dressed. As soon as he finished he heads straight for the kitchen which he opens the door a little but freezes.

"There are two inspectors in the 20th Ward", Yoshimaru said as Naruto freezes and his eyes widen all the way.

"Doves?!", Touka said as Kaneki was confused at the term "doves".

"They are already doing damage. I'd like him to have one right away, just in case", Yoshimaru said to her as she gives a nod.

"All right", Touka said agreeing and looks at Kaneki.

"Hey, eye patch, tomorrow, in front of the train station, 2:30. If you're late, I'll kill you", Touka says dangerously scaring Kaneki.

"R-Right!", Kaneki said to her.

"And Touka, not a word about this to Naruto. I've heard one of the inspectors has white hair which it could be him", Yoshimaru says causing Touka's eyes too widen but not at his words which immediately they heard the door shut as Yoshimaru turns immediately with his eyes a little wide not even noticing the door was opened.

"Naruto!", Touka said as she runs straight die the door and opens it seeing him walk up the stares.

"Naruto are you-", Touka stops as her eyes widen seeing him devour a lot of the sugar cubes in the jar he has in his right hand as its now empty which he looks at Touka as his right eye is the Kakugan.

"I don't need to here it Touka, I won't jeopardize Anetiku and everyone in it with my revenge, I'll kill him when the time calls for it besides I... Need to think over things before I meet him, I want to ask him something", Naruto told her as his right eye turns back to normal as he walks up the stairs not saying anything else as Touka looks at him sadly while he makes it up the stairs as he grits his teeth and places his left hand on his head as his mother corpse replays in his mind causing Naruto to grit his teeth.

"I can feel it, we'll meet soon", Naruto thought as he walks up the steps.

LATER THAT DAY

Naruto was currently in the living room sleeping as he heard sounds and opens his eyes slowly to find Hinami eating which she blinks in surprise seeing Naruto's awake which his right eye turns into his Kakugan but he grabs his face concealing his eye which Hinami blinks seeing this and runs to his side as she goes on her knees which Naruto looks at her.

"Are you ok, Naruto? You don't look we'll", Hinami said as Naruto just gives her a smile as he ruffles her hair which she blinks in surprise and smiles but the two heard someone gaining there attention as their look at the door seeing it open which Kaneki stops seeing the food in the table along with Hinami who has her Kakugan activated and Naruto who staring at him.

"Kaneki, why don't you talk to Hinami for awhile since I'm going to sleep now

"Don't worry I'm ok, just a little hungry is all", Naruto told her which she blinks in surprise and looks at the plate but Naruto sighs gaining her attention.

"That's your food, not mine so eat it", Naruto told her while he stood up and walks towards the doorway which Kaneki moves out of the way but before Naruto could pass him he immediately stops as his body shakes a little causing his eyes too widen as he hits the ground causing there eyes too widen in shock.

"NARUTO!", Both yelled as they go to his side and kneel down to him as he clutching his stomach in pain whirl his Kakugan is activated.

"Naruto, what's happening?", Kaneki said as they heard footsteps and look to see Touka which her eyes widen more seeing Naruto and immediately goes to his side which she blinks in shock.

"You idiot, you haven't been eating have you!", Touka says shocking the two as Naruto grits his teeth as he sat up while taking deep breaths.

"So what...", Naruto said which immediately Touka grabs him by his vest as she shakes him a little.

"Ate you stupid, denying yourself of eating is gonna put you through so much pain, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?!", Touka yelled as Naruto looks away.

"I'll eat when I kill my father, I'll devour him-", Naruto was cut off by Touka slapping him in the face causing his eyes too widen along with the others as she stands up along with pulling Naruto up.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL?!", Touka yelled causing his eyes too widen all the way as he looks down as he turns seeing Hinami offering him the plate of meat which he gives a smile as he picks up the whole thing and immediately devours it surprising them at the speed which Naruto swallows the last of it.

"So...", Touka said which he gives a smile.

"It's good... I'm ok now", Naruto told her which she and suddenly grabs Naruto by the ear?

"OW!", Naruto yelled as Touka begins pulling him out of the room as she starts dragging him towards her room.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A TALK!", Touka yelled causing Naruto to sweat.

"KANEKI! HINAMI! SAVE ME!", Naruto yelled but they just watch as he's being dragged away and into her room as they heard the door slam shut as they heard loud noises coming from the room which Kaneki starts sweating feeling bad for him but unknown to them inside Touka's room both Naruto and Touka are making out in the bed.

OK, I'VE DECIDED ON TWO CHOICES, ONE IS TOO COMBINE BOTH THE MANGA AND ANIME SO AFTER THE ANIME IT MOVES ONTO THE MANGA OR AFTER THE ANIME IT SWITCHES TO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION AT THE TIME WHEN KANEKI ESCAPES AOGIRI TREE IN THE MANGA.


	8. AN MUST READ FUTURE CHAPTERS AND VOTE

I'VE DECIDED ON TWO CHOICES, ONE IS TOO COMBINE BOTH THE MANGA AND ANIME SO WHICH MEANS AFTER THE ANIME IT MOVES ONTO THE MANGA OR AFTER THE ANIME IT SWITCHES TO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION AT THE TIME WHEN KANEKI ESCAPES AOGIRI TREE IN THE MANGA. REMEMBER TO VOTE.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

SOME TIME LATER INSIDE ANTEIKU DURING THE MORNING.

"Good morning, everyone!" Hinami said with a bow as she's standing next to her mother which Naruto smiles as he's cleaning a table along with Touka and Kaneki helping as Naruto walks to her as she hugs Naruto causing him to give a laugh as he pats her head causing Touka and Kaneki to smile as Hinami separates from Naruto and gives them a wave as she walks through the staff only door as Enji shuts the door.

"What are you guys so gaga about, idiots? Get to work!" Touka said as Naruto just sighs as the door opens which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Welcome." Kaneki said as a person he never net before veteran as he gives an odd introduction as he just smells the air?

"Mmm... What a fine aroma. I really do feel more...relaxed here." he told them as the door shuts behind him.

"Tsukiyama!" Touka said with an annoyed tone in her voice as the now named Tsukiyama just smells the air smiling.

"Mmm... Long time no see, Miss Kirishima and Mr. Uzumaki." Tsukiyama said to them as Naruto finishes cleaning the table and gives Tsukiyama and annoyed stare as he began to speak.

"Leave now Tsukiyama, you're annoying me." was all Naruto said as Tsukiyama just smiles.

"Just like Touka, cold as ever." Tsukiyama said not continuing as he looks at Kaneki finally noticing him.

"You, with the eye patch..." Tsukiyama said suddenly gaining Kaneki's attention as

Tsukiyama walks across the room towards him and stops in front of Kaneki gaining Naruto's attention as Tsukiyama begins speaking as he encircles Kaneki.

"You're new here, huh? What's your name?" Tsukiyama asks Kaneki who stutters at what's happening.

"K-Kaneki." Kaneki told him as Tsukiyama just gives Kaneki a sniff before he received a kick to the side of the face sending him into into a table as it breaks with his head hitting the window causing it to crack as Kaneki looks seeing Naruto's extended leg with his right eye a Kakugan.

"Try that again Tsukiyama, then I'll dye my fists and shoes with your blood." Naruto warned as his eye turns back to normal as he puts his foot down while Tsukiyama stands up as his head was bleeding.

"Leave now or else you'll receive another of my kicks to the face." Naruto warned him as Tsukiyama jut musters up a smile while covering the blood.

"No sense of mercy as always when angered." Tsukiyama said as he walks towards the door knowing he shouldn't do anything to spike Naruto's anger here since its a death sentence.

"I'll be by some other time to enjoy some coffee. Some time when Mr. Yoshimura is around. Ravissant. See you later, Kaneki. We'll meet again." Tsukiyama said the last part quietly not bring heard as he leaves while shutting the door.

"W-Who was that?" Kaneki asked them as Naruto looks at Kaneki.

"Don't get close to that guy, or you'll end up dead." Was all Naruto said causing Kaneki to blink in surprise.

"Naruto, you realize you'll have to pay for the damage you did right?" Enji said causing Naruto too look down and sigh to himself knowing he's right but stops as heard a news reporter on the tv.

[The Ghoul to have been said to resemble an angel as well as the one who caused destruction and the main reason why the 13th ward has so much blood shed was sighted in the 1st ward some time ago]

The others look at Naruto immediately as he grits his teeth.

[The one eyed Angel, it's been a year since the time of his last appearance after that incident involving the deaths of a group of 1st class ghoul investigators as well as Associate Special Class investigator Mutsumi Chino and Special Class Investigator Kaname Urie. Through I have no idea what actually went on since the entire group of ghoul investigators were completely wiped out, the group itself wasn't even recognizable. The One Eyed Angel was labeled SSS Class after that the same as the One Eyed Owl, but I wonder who is more dangerous the angel or the owl] the one who said that was Hisashi Ogura.

"Naruto, what were you doing?!" Touka yelled at Naruto who looks away.

"Just seeing sis." Naruto responded causing Touka's eyes too widen all the way as she grabs him by his shirt.

"ARE YOU AND IDIOT! YOU REALIZE THAT WAS VERY STUPID, AKIRA KNOWS WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE AND WHO YOU ARE-" Touka was cut off by Naruto.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! EVEN SO THERE HASN'T BEEN AN INVESTIGATOR LOOKING FOR ME! MEANING FOR SOME REASON MY FATHER HASN'T TOLD THEM AS WELL AS MY SISTER! EVEN I KNOW IF I KILL MY DAD MY SISTER WOULD SURELY TELL THEM!" Naruto yelled as Touka silencing her as her eyes widen as Naruto looks away.

"Even so I feel like something's not right, why aren't they here. They must know about me... Yet no one looks for me... So what did my father and sister say?" Naruto said clearly confused as nothing makes sense anymore involving the CCG as he runs his right hand through his hair.

"What the fuck is happening..." Naruto thinks to himself not understanding why.

LATER THAT DAY WHERE KANEKI IS

Taro is currently shocking Kaneki as the two are in a arena set up by Tsukiyama who's watching with a smile.

"Get him! Wring his neck!" one ghoul yelled as the other yelled "Rio his guts out!". Kaneki is currently struggling as it has no affect.

"This is... This is fun!", Taro says as he puts more strength into trying to kill Kaneki which his vision is starting to Greg a bit blurry as drool is coming from his mouth as he closed his eyes.

(I'll be your teacher and when the time comes, we'll fight together as equals being each others second eye)

As those words reply in Kaneki's mind his left eye opens showing the Kakugan shocking everyone at seeing this.

"RAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaneki screams as he immediately moves forward and punches Taro in the face sending him flying back as he hits the ground with Kaneki's left arm extended shd breathing tiredly as he falls to his knees.

"A-A one-eyes ghoul!" one said before they heard yells of pain which the floor explodes causing everyone's eyes too widen while Kaneki looks back seeing dust as a figure flys out of it shocking everyone seeing Naruto with his hands covered in blood while his right eye is the Kakugan.

"Sorry I'm late" Naruto said as he walks towards Kaneki who is shocked as Naruto helps him up as he looks at Tsukiyama who is sweating beads of sweat.

"Tsukiyama, if you ever do something like this again. I'll kill you." Naruto threatened him with a dangerous tone in his as he continues walking while Tsukiyama grits his teeth angrily.

IN THE 20TH WARD

Juuzou is currently sitting on the opposite side of Kureo as there talking.

"Yeah, I searched and searched until I found a guy about my age with spiky blood red hair with white highlights and has ocean blue eyes. He was in a hurry but I had a good look at his face, the description was right." Juuzou said to them as Kureo just smiles.

"Seems my son was still alive, even through after the two years of looking we couldn't find him so we gave up the search but I was wring to think he died. Even so, I look forward to a reunion, I want to see if he's the week child I remember and he'll be a good test to see how the CRc Gas Grenades work on a ghoul." Kureo said as he stands up.

"Wait, doesn't that mean he only has one Kakugan like owl and angel?" Juuzou asked as Kureo gives a laugh.

"I don't know, but I doubt he would be either one of them." Kureo told him as he begins walking away.

"Naruto huh... Wonder if he's angel?" Juuzou thought smiling as he thought about Naruto.

I'VE DECIDED ON TWO CHOICES, ONE IS TOO COMBINE BOTH THE MANGA AND ANIME SO WHICH MEANS AFTER THE ANIME IT MOVES ONTO THE MANGA OR AFTER THE ANIME IT SWITCHES TO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION AT THE TIME WHEN KANEKI ESCAPES AOGIRI TREE IN THE MANGA. REMEMBER TO VOTE.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

TOUKA'S ROOM

"It's good to hear that Hinami and Kenani are getting along quite well." Naruto as he was laying on her bed Witt Touka laying next to him as on his back while Touka's laying next to him which she's wearing pin short jeans and a white top.

"I still am angry at you not telling me you left." Touka told Naruto with an annoyed expression as Naruto sighs but smirks devishly causing Touka's eyes too widen as Naruto sat up.

"Naruto, don't you-" Touka fell to deaths ears as Naruto Grabs her feet as he began tickling her causing Touka to begin laughing.

"Ahahahahah, Naruto I'm gonna kill you-ahahahahahah!" Touka laughs with tears forming in her eyes as Naruto just smiles as he tickles her more but stops as he heard the door bell.

"Hey Touka, I think-" Naruto was cut off as Touka slams her foot in Naruto's face causing him to fall off the bed as he holds his head in pain as Touka gets out of bees and walks towards the door and opens it leading to the main room which she grabs the door knob but stops and peaks through the hole in the door seeing Yoriko?

"Yoriko?!" Touka said shocking and looks back at her opened door and immediately shuts it.

"But why?" Touka asked herself as she opens the door slowly unknown to her Naruto was listening.

"Yoriko, what's wrong?" Touka asked Yoriko with a smile as she looks at Touka with worry in her eyes.

"Sorry for coming unannounced but you weren't at school today, Touka." Yoriko told Touka who blinks in surprise hearing that.

"And you came just to check on me?" Touka asked her surprised while behind her the door opens slowly.

"Mm-hmm. And also...-..." Yoriko stops as a major blush forms on her face confusing Touka but her eyes widen as she turns fast seeing Naruto exist her room wearing no shirt showing off his six pack as he turns towards the two girls and smiles as he walks toward them as he wraps his right arm around Touka's neck who blushing.

"No way! Touka, you're... DATING?!" Yoriko said shocked as she is shocked at seeing a handsome guy wearing no shirt cone out of Touka's room which Naruto got an evil thought as he leans towards Touka's ear.

"Didn't you even tell her about us?" Naruto asked Touka which her eyes widen.

"N-Naruto, stop-SLAP!" Touka stops immediately as her while body shivers from Naruto slapping her ass which Yoriko is blushing redder then a tomato which she immediately hands her a bowl of food.

"Touka, eat this with him. Bye!" She said quickly as she shuts the door fast as Touka was shocked.

"(Sigh) seriously-" Naruto stops her as he immediately kisses her to drop the food but Naruto used his foot stopping it from hitting the floor as he places it on the floor slowly as they continue kissing which Naruto slips his tongue into her mouth as they continue kiss which he pushes her up against a wall as they continue kissing but they soon separate which Naruto gives her a smile causing her to blush as he kisses her neck and gives it a lock gaining a moan from Touka as he separates from her and picks up the plate.

"Just you wait, more is gonna come tonight which you'll be moaning for most of the night in pleasure", Naruto said which she just looks away with a blush and takes the food out of Naruto's hand surprising him as she walks to the table as takes a spoon out of the silverware holder.

"Eheheheheh, your very kind Touka", Naruto told her as he takes out a spoon to surprising her.

"That's why I love you so much", Naruto told her as both look at the food with determination as they dip there spoons in the food and take out some of the food and at the same time they both ate the piece and swallow with disgust.

"Prepare your-", Touka stops seeing Naruto in the bathroom throwing up.

"Just one bite of that food could bring an SSS class ghoul to his knees... I'm sorry Touka I've failed you...", Naruto said as Touka just sweatdrops at seeing this.

"You've got to be kidding be... Pathetic", Touka said as she takes another bite which her eyes widen.

5 SECONDS LATER

Touka is next to Naruto as she too is throwing up in the toilet.

"You were saying?", Naruto told her smirking which she just glares at him.

"Shut it, you just had to slap my ass in front of my friend?! Sooner or later everyone will know about what you did!", Touka said as she glares at Naruto as her head is over the toilet which Naruto just chuckles.

"You felt exhilaration from that, didn't you?", Naruto said gaining another blush from Touka as Naruto just gives a laugh until they heard a sound coming from the window in the kitchen which Naruto bolts out the bathroom with narrowed eyes followed by Touka. Naruto immediately find and opens the balcony a door which he walks on the balcony and looks around with Touka at his side.

"I definitely heard something, we were being watched which they heard a motorcycle and look down seeing a guy riding a black Yamaha Motorcycle while wearing a black skeleton shaped helmet that's black along with a purple and black trench coat causing Naruto's eyes too narrow.

"I don't understand but I'm whoever was watching us knows who we are", Naruto told Touka who sighs not liking this one bit which both soon turn back to the food and sighs.

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT

"WHERE ARE THEY?!", Naruto yelled as he's looking around not seeing Kaneki in his apartment since Touka ewemy missing along with Kaneki. His search stops as he heard knocking from the door which he runs too the doorway and opens it to find the same man watching him and Touka at the doorway which his gives Naruto a card which he looks at it showing a map of a building causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he looks at the man who walks back towards his motorcycle which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"You better hurry", was all he said as he drives away which Naruto's eyes narrow seeing him already gone.

6 MINUTES LATER WHERE KANEKI, NISHIKI, AND TOUKA ARE

TOKYO GHOUL OST/YUTAKA YAMADA

"RAHHHHHHHHHH!", Nishiki yelled loudly as he charges full speed towards Tsukiyama who merely turns to Nishiki and punches him in the face with his left fist sending him spinning in the air but when he landed on the ground he immediately charges again with a yell but sent spinning back with a right kick to the face but he gets up again and charges causing Tsukiyama to grit his teeth as he grabs him by his neck.

"What is with you, for Pete's sake?", Tsukiyama asked him but all Nishiki did was grit his teeth more and gives a yell pushing his hands away which caused Tsukiyama to stab him with his Koukaku Kagune causing Nishiki to vomit out blood as he falls backwards and hits the ground while Tsukiyama gives a laugh as he smiles.

"Ha! There's no way you can bear me if you can't even use your Kagune! A ghoul's strength is largely dependent in his Kagune. If your Kagune is your engine, then people's flesh is gasoline! When you have a poor diet, you can only deliver commensurate strength", Tsukiyama told them smiling as Touka is on her knees holding her stomach.

"What he says is true", Touka said as she sat up a little/

"Touka...", Kaneki said worriedly as she gives a smile.

"I didn't expect Yoriko's cooking to affect me here...", Touka said to Kaneki as there's two lines of blood coming from her mouth.

"Now then, that's enough of the sideshow", Tsukiyama said but was stopped as two Gage's grab his shoulders which his eyes widen a little shocked and turns while speaking.

"You are becoming a pest", Tsukiyama told him.

"Shut up!", was all Nishiki said as his face was grabbed by Tsukiyama which slams him to the ground and behind stabbing him over and over as he spoke.

"STOP ANNOYING ME! STOP ANNOYING ME! STOP ANNOYING ME! STOP ANNOYING ME! STOP ANNOYING ME! STOP ANNOYING ME! STOP ANNOYING ME! STOP ANNOYING ME! STOP ANNOYING ME!", Tsukiyama yelled as Kaneki was shocked while Touka grits her teeth and Tsukiyama finally stops with a smile.

"Lets be friends here, Nishio", Tsukiyama told him as he turns away and walks towards Kimi but his legged was grabbed stoping him.

"There's nothing... There's nothing else... Aside from Kimi, I have nothing else... Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you... Even if it costs me my life, I'll kill you!", Nishiki said not even giving up as Tsukiyama just stares at him with narrowed eyes as he picks him up by the neck but stops as a shadow appears enveloping him causing Tsukiyama to turn fast seeing a shadowed figure appear behind the class as it shatters with a foot smashing into Tsukiyama's face sending him to the ground as he skids back while both Touka and Kaneki were shocked.

"So this is what you were doing Tsukiyama, you've made one hell of a mistake by attacking my friends and trying to harm an innocent bystander", the one who said that was Naruto as Tsukiyama stood up seeing his white crystallized wings as his right Kakugan is activated.

"DIE!", Tsukiyama yelled sending his Koukaku straight for Naruto who blocks using his wings which Tsukiyama stumbled back as the impact.

"You don't want to anger an angel, otherwise they will fall and become a monster", Naruto said causing Tsukiyama to grit his teeth as Naruto charges straight for him fast but Tsukiyama noticed something a smiles.

"Seems your not at full power too", Tsukiyama but his eyes immediately wide and uses his Kagune to blocks Naruto's left wing which he smiles.

"Calmato-", Tsukiyama stops as vomits out blood as Naruto's right wing is infer his Kagune stabbing through his stomach.

"You r forgotten about your stomach area", Naruto told him as he jumps back and unleashes a barrage of white crystals which rain down on Tsukiyama causing him to stumble back as as he's reviving cuts in his body which he falls backwards and hits the ground as Naruto's wings turn back into its liquid like form as its fluttering still looking like angel wings.

"Ah... Ahahahahah!", Tsukiyama laughs as he sat up smiling widely.

"Im so glad, Mr. Uzumaki! Imagine, me taking this much damage even when your nit at full powered", as Tsukiyama said that he stood up slowly as his wounds were healing but his stomach was healing hire slowly.

"I want to see your Kakuja so much!", Tsukiyama said which Naruto's eyes narrow while Tsukiyama's Kakugan turns into a blade shocking Kaneki.

"Let me dress the area around Kaneki using your organs as trimmings? Such an unexpected hors d'oeuvre! In grateful!", Tsukiyama yelled as he charges and Naruto uses his wings blocking his blade as both struggle which Naruto grits his teeth as he touches his stomach while Kaneki was shocked and worried for Naruto but stops hearing his words.

"Kaneki... Calm down, I'll protect all of you. I won't allow my comrades to die, not like last time. So, believe in me", Naruto told Kaneki who has wide eyes which Naruto turns back to Tsukiyama.

"I'm no longer holding back", Naruto said as his wings motive away fast causing Tsukiyama's Kagune to move up pointing up high as Naruto's fist was imbedded into Tsukiyama's stomach which bones cracked and broke as Tsukiyama goes skidding back as he receives an uppercut to the face then a round house kick along with a barrage of crystals, as it ends Tsukiyama is stumbling back bleeding a lot while Naruto falls to one knee.

"I really shouldn't have eaten all that human food", Naruto said out loud.

"I guess it's unavoidable", Tsukiyama said which he turns to Kimi.

"It's absolutely not what I'd hoped for...", as Tsukiyama said that he took out a napkin and runs towards Kimi while wiping his fingers causing Naruto's eyes too widen but they widen more as he noticed someone watching.

"But tactically... I NEED A BITE!", Tsukiyama yelled but as he headed for her Nishiki's right hand raises as he grabbed his tie stoping him as he looks at Nishiki with shock.

"Nishiki... What are you, a zombie?!-", Tsukiyama stops as he felt a cold chill and heard footsteps along with Naruto, Touka, and Kaneki's.

"A ghoul, who has so much conviction in his eyes to protect this human women. You have earned my respect", the person said as Tsukiyama turns slowly sweating seeing the same man that Naruto and Touka saw standing behind Tsukiyama but they can see he had black shoulder length hair and his face concealed by a white mask with a red lightning symbol over the right eye as well as it also has a thin red slit across the mouth.

"N-No... I-It can't be...", Tsukiyama said fearfully as Kaneki knew who that man was along with everyone else in the room.

"Special Class Investigator... Zane Xcution. Known as "CCG's Executioner" and only one that was said to be as equally powerful as Kishou Arima making him also undefeated... WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!", Naruto said as from Zane's coat he takes out his Quinque but doesn't take out the sheathed katana Quinque. The Quinque he's holding looks exactly like a Kusarigama except the blade is longer.

PEOPLE I NEED MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC LIKE CHAPTER ONE OF THIS FANFIC OTHERWISE IT'LL BE LIKE MY OTHER FANFICS THAT I DELETED WHEN EVERYONE STOPPED REVIEWING. ALSO SHOULD TSUKIYAMA BE DEAD OR ALIVE.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

AFTER READING, LOOK AT MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS FANFIC.

Chapter 11

"Lets see... A piece of shit Ghoul acting high class... Pathetic", Zane said causing Tsukiyama to grit his teeth as Zane looks at all of them she goes to one knee and pats Nishiki on the head.

"Rest now, your fight is over", Zane told Nishiki as he stood up straight as his neck cracked as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

"Lets get this over with already", Zane said as Tsukiyama made his move as he thrusts his right hand forward but there were sparks flying as everyone's eyes widen seeing Zane holding the chain behind his head.

"Is that all?", Zane asked as Tsukiyama was struggling to push froward which he jumps back as Zane simply stares a him as he charges again at Zane and swings his Kagune to the side but all Zane did was lean backwards with incredible speed and flexibility as Zane's right door immediately connects with his chin sending him a couple of feet in the air as Zane reacts fast as he does a spin and slams his left foot into Tsukiyama's stomach breaking all his ribs and he's sent backwards as he hits the ground but he gets up slowly as Zane behind spinning the Quinque as Tsukiyama gets up fully and glares at Zane as his Kagune changes form.

"I WON'T DIE, BY YOUR HANDS!", Tsukiyama yelled as he sends it straight at Zane.

"Then you die", was the only thing Zane said as he immediately charges dodging the Kagune by moving quickly to the right as he swings his Quinque as it wraps around Tsukiyama body causing his eyes too widen as he begins shaking while his Kagune starts to recede back into Tsukiyama who's shaking.

"The chains cause the RC Cells to recede but your fear is in the way. This Quinque was made for restraining a ghoul and...", Zane said as everyone was shocked along with Naruto as his eyes widen seeing Tsukiyama's head hit the ground as Tsukiyama's body goes limp as it also hits the ground.

"I don't know if you'll live or not but who cares. Should have aimed for the head", Zane said as he pulls the chain back as it flys into his hand as he begins walking away as he walked past Naruto, Touka, and Kaneki who are shocked at him not even taking the fight seriously which Zane stops and turns fast as he runs towards Kaneki causing there eyes too widen.

"KANEKI, RUN!", Naruto yelled but it was too late as Zane was already holding Kaneki with his left hand on his head which he takes his weapon out and places it at Kaneki's head.

"Now it's time for a test of mine", Zane said as Naruto grits his teeth with anger.

"Now... Naruto, kill Touka now or Kaneki dies", Zane said causing Naruto's eyes too widen in complete and utter horror as he's frozen not knowing what to do as Zane just stares at Naruto.

"That's what happens with ghoul investigators and Ghouls", Zane said as he let go of Kaneki and stood up which Naruto glares at Zane with anger and hatred at what he did while Zane puts his weapon away.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead unless you make a "Divine Move" a move that can turn a losing end into a winning end...", Zane said as he looks at the three and he walks towards Naruto then bends down to him as he grits his teeth which Zane stares at Naruto's name.

"It seems my choice was correct after all to allow you to live", Zane said causing Naruto to blink in surprise as Zane ruffles Naruto's hair with his left hand as he stood up and walks past Naruto.

"You people have conviction, even so all of you have yet to sprout like a flower... It's quite difficult to see ones convictions through. It will change over time or not... Like you ghouls I also have a conviction. I came to see if I was right which I was about my conviction, this generation is the one that will make my conviction to come true", Zane told them as he begins walking away which Naruto stood up with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto asked as Zane continues walking as he stops at the door.

"My conviction is to find a way to bring piece between ghouls and humans, I let you live by covering your trail causing the ghoul investigators to lose you. I wanted to see what you will become and I was correct, your eyes have much strength in them but the "real" Naruto has yet to arrive", Zane said confusing then especially at the last part.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto said confused but he continues walking.

"Who knew, its protecting but in that way...?", Zane said to himself as he walks out of the room as the door shuts leaving them which Naruto looks down thinking about what Zane said while Touka stood up with her Kakugan activating drawing Naruto's attention as her Kagune appears while they heard movement and turn to Nishiki who crawls up the steps to Kimi slowly.

"Kimi...", Nishiki said weakly gaining Kimi's attention as she looks still blindfolded.

"Nishiki?", Kimi said as Nishiki continues.

"Just hold on... I'm coming to...help you now...", as Nishiki said that he begins untie her but stood as he heard Touka's wing.

"Nishiki...", Touka says causing him to look up with wide eyes.

"Stand aside", Touka said as Naruto stood up slowly.

"Touka?", Kaneki said slowly as Touka continues talking not taking her eyes off of Kimi.

"She knows about both you and Kaneki, right? I can't let a woman this dangerous go on living", as Touka finished she blinks in little surprise seeing Nishiki looking straight at her but with a look on his face like he has nothing else to lose of she dies.

"Touka...", Naruto said as he places a hand on her shoulder which she looks at him as he shakes her head.

"This isn't right... Lets go home", Naruto told her as Kaneki begins talking out loud.

"Touka! You can't! She's like... Hide is to me, I'm to Naruto, or Yoriko is to you. What if that was Yoriko up there and not Miss Kimi? Would you...be able to kill Yoriko?", Kaneki asked as Touka grits her teeth.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE TO GET RID OF HER, TO MAKE SURE THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN!", Touka yelled as she was about to fire her crystals but stops as Naruto back hands her in the face causing her eyes too widen as she looks at Naruto in shock.

"Touka, try to lay one hand on the human and I'll take you down. I won't let you go down this path", Naruto told her which she grits her teeth and immediately runs away from them as she runs out the door causing Naruto to look at his hand...

"Touka...", Naruto said as he looks at the doorway.

WHERE TOUKA IS

"... They don't understand... Once they know what we are they'll just turn us in to the CCG...", Touka told herself as she's sitting in the roof of a building but suddenly chains wrap around her whichhercetes widen as he Kagune recedes. In front of her was Zane egos looking down at her as he's spinning the weapon.

"What do you want?", Touka asked angrily as Zane stares at her.

"You're Naruto's lover, so I have to give you advice too", Zane told her which her eyes narrow.

"Let go of your anger of the past, you have to forget about your hatred for the CCG Investigators", Zane told her which she glares at Zane in anger.

"What?!", Touka said wuth anger as Zane continues.

"Believe me, as a Ghoul Investigator I've met a lot of guys who feel the way you do like Naruto's dad Kureo Mado who hates the One Eyed Owl for killing his entire team. Trust me, for those who follow the path of revenge and hatred, it never ends well. Even for me... You'll only tear yourself apart, and even if you succeed in some way in killing all of us, what will you have then, I'll give you a hint, its nothing but emptiness", Zane told her as she gets more angry.

"Shut the hell up, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, ITS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY THIS SINCE YOU KNOW NOTHING!", Touka yelled at Zane who stares at her.

"If I killed your family, friends, and loved ones, then you'll understand what they did, BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS MY FAMILY WAS TORN APART, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LOSING SOMEONE!", Touka screamed at Zane who said nothing but he finally speaks after a few seconds.

TOKYO GHOUL-YUTAKA YAMADA

"Well your right but... It's already happened. Everyone your talking about has already been killed by both the CCG and Ghouls", Zane said causing Touka's eyes too widen all the way in complete shock.

"My wife was pregnant with our child, she was in fact a ghoul but the CCG found out and killed her along with my child. My friends were killed by the One Eyed Owl and Naruto, my parents were killed by the members of Aogiri Tree who were trying to get me to join them which I didn't", Zane said as he grabs his mask and shows his face showing his face causing Touka's eyes too widen all the face as his face has scars and burn marks who h he puts it back on.

"I lived far longer then you have Touka and I have felt far greater pain then you could ever know. But... We aren't that different, we still were able to find new friends to fill the void in our souls", Zane said which Touka thinks of Naruto, Kaneki, Hinami, Yoshimaru, and the others.

"These scars are what came with my revenge. You have power but you have to learn to use it to protect what you care for otherwise you'll fall on that wing of yours, you have yet to fully sprout like Naruto...", Zane said as he pulls the chain off of Touka who looks down which Zane looks away from her and at the night sky.

"I can feel it, the tide if balance between Aogiri Tree and CCG will soon shift...", Zane thought to himself and looks back at Touka which he leans down towards her ear.

"You're father still lives, he's currently in the fourth floor of the Ghoul Detention Center", Zane said causing Touka's eyes too widen in complete and utter shock.

"If I'm right, I've seen Naruto there at night watching the building which he just of been planning on entering it... The only one that has a connection to Naruto is your father", Zane said as Touka is unable to speak as she looks up seeing that he's already gone...

AUTHORS NOTE

HELLO EVERYONE, I'VE BEEN THINKING AND FOR TOKYO GHOUL RE WHICH IS THE TIME SKIP INVOLVING HAISE, SHOULD NARUTO ALSO BE LIKE HAISE WITH HIS MEMORIES ERASED OR NOT? LEAVE A REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

READ AUTHORS NOTE INVOLVING THIS STORY

Chapter 12

INSIDE ANTEIKU FEW DAYS LATER

Naruto is currently in his room as he's laying on his bed with his eyes closed.

(Now... Naruto, kill Touka now or Kaneki dies)

(The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead unless you make a "Divine Move" a move that can turn a losing end into a winning end)

(You people have conviction, even so all of you have yet to sprout like a flower...)

(My conviction is to find a way to bring piece between ghouls and humans, I let you live by covering your trail causing the ghoul investigators to lose you. I wanted to see what you will become and I was correct, your eyes have much strength in them but the "real" Naruto has yet to arrive)

(Who knew, its protecting you but in that way...?)

Naruto finally opens his eyes as he stares at the ceiling.

"Real Naruto, protecting me... What the hell was he talking about?", Naruto asked himself as his right eye turned into the Kakugan as he sat up and looks at the mirror in his room seeing himself and his Kakugan.

"What the hell could he have been talking about...?", Naruto asked himself as he places both hands on his head.

"That man couldn't possibly understand us, he knows nothing if what it means to lose people", a voice said which Naruto's eyes narrowed as he sees the same figure in the mirror wearing the mask which it was instantly shattered by Naruto's wing which it recede as his right hand covered his right eye as his left narrowed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door confusing Naruto who walks towards it as he grabs the door knob and turns it which he opens it to allow Hinami to enter which she immediately enters while shutting the door as she hugs Naruto confusing him as well as being surprised seeing this which he places two hands on her shoulders which she looks at him.

"Is something wrong Hinami?", Naruto asked her as she looks down.

"Mom and me haven't heard from dad... I want to see him!", Hinami said which Naruto's eyes widen a little which soon they heard knocking in the door.

"Um Hinami, are you in there?", Kaneki asked them.

"Kaneki, go get Ryouko", Naruto told him which Hinami's eyes widen at his words.

"No, I don't want to see her!", Hinami told him but he pats her on the head as he gives her a sad smile.

"Don't worry, sooner r later you'll see your dad again so have faith in your mom as well as in yourself", Naruto told her as she looks down causing him to smile at her.

"It's ok to be sad, but never stop thinking of a better tomorrow, you have a family along with everyone in Anteiku, there your family a well", Naruto told her which she hugs him with tears in her eyes.

"I miss dad...", Hinami says crying as Naruto smiles sadly too.

"Hinami, you're hurting your mother more then you know", Naruto told her as her eyes wide as she stops hugging Naruto while there was a knock at the door causing her to open it seeing Ryouko with tears in her eyes as she goes on one knee hearing everything.

"Hinami... Mom misses Dad, too", Ryouko said as she's crying which the door opens fully with Hinami crying as she walks forwards towards her mom.

"Mom...!", Hinami said reaching her arms forward.

"Hinami...!", Ryouko says as the two hug each other while crying at Hinami start brushing her hand across Hinami's hair while saying "Hinami, I'm sorry".

"Mm-mm. Mom, don't cry", Hinami told her with a small nod which Ryouko does the same thing.

"Mm-hmm. I won't cry anymore. Thank you, Hinami. Lets wait together until... Dad cones to get us", Ryouko said causing Naruto to smile at her and begins walking out of his room which he passes them and smiles seeing Kaneki as he passes him.

TOUKA'S ROOM

Naruto uses the spare key as he opens Touka's room finding her laying in her bed which she looks at him then looks away as Naruti walks too her bed as he turns away from her as he sits on her bed.

"I'm...sorry for what I said and did to you. I didn't want you got fall to hatred", Naruto told her as she looks at him.

"Truth is, I wouldn't have done it. I could see his much she meant to him and he meant to her. If she died then Nishiki would have nothing, he would be better off dead...", Naruto told her as she sat up in her bed as she's looking down.

"It's ok... I deserved that", Touka said as both are looking down but heard the doorbell gaining there attention as they heard it again which Touka sighs and stood up as she walks towards the door and leans on it while Naruto just watches.

"What do you want?", Touka asked the person on the other side of the door.

"U-Um... It's about working tomorrow's shift", Kaneki asks her but all Touka said was "pass.".

"L-Listen...", Kaneki stops before the tone in his voice changes.

"Earlier, Hinami and Mrs. Ryouko were fighting...but they were able to patch things up. Looking at the two of them, I thought, families sure are nice. I thought, the affection between mother and child doesn't care about being a human or ghoul. This shouldn't be a surprise, but until my body ended up this way, I didn't have any idea. If we could all come to realize that like Zane told us... The relationship between Mr. Nishio and Miss Kimi could serve as a guidepost for the way things between human and ghoul could be, I thought", Kaneki said while Naruto is currently smiling at what she said.

"So, what did you want?", Touka asked him.

"Oh, uh, nothing... I shouldn't have opened my big mouth back there, without knowing anything about you and Yoriko, and I'm sorry. Okay, I'll let the manager know", Kaneki said as that heard him begin walking away while Touka has a smile on her face which Naruto closed his eyes with a smile on his face while outside was Zane leaning against the wall listening to everything.

As Naruto's smiling he stops as he looks down.

"Peace between ghouls and humans... For that to happen one side or both must be wiped out... Sooner or later the choice will be clear but with Zane and Arima in tokyo, that must mean he's going to arrive sooner or later", Naruto thought to himself thinking about the third death dealer of CCG.

WITHIN CHINA AT THE CHI SHE LIAN HIDEOUT.

"P-Please no-", the ghoul was cut off as his head was sent flying as the body hits the ground. In the middle of the room there was a pile of dead ghouls and on top of them was one man sitting on them as he was clicking on his phone.

"Seems I'm not going to America, but back to Tokyo...", the man who appears to be in his 20's said as he has blood red hair and red eyes. He's currently wearing a white suit that only his pants are covered in blood and wearing a red tie and a grey t-shirt under it. The man stops as he got a phone call and answers it as he stood up and walks down the dead bodies as he heard movement and looks seeing a ghoul trying to escape as his he sighs and moves fast which the ghoul turns fast seeing no one and looks in front of him to receive a kick to the face as he hits the ground hard which fear appears in his eyes seeing the man staring down at the ghoul which the man shows an insane and terrifying smile.

"Lets count down from a thousand by 7 shall we?", He asked the man which his eyes widen in complete fear and for an hour straight there was only screams of pain from the hideout as the man walks out of it as he's cleaning the blood off his fingers with a bored look on his face.

[Special Class Investigator Akashi Zone. Known as "CCG'S Red Flash" and The New Warden of the Ghoul Detention Center]

I'VE BEEN THINKING AND SHOULD I MAKE ANOTHER FANFIC OPPOSITE OF THE ANIME WHICH WILL BE THE MANGA.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

Naruto is currently wiping the tables in Anteiku as he looks outside seeing that its still raining which he sighs wanting it to end but the door bell is heard which he looks and his eyes widen all the way seeing a soaked way Hinami who's crying and Kaneki who's also wet which he immediately runs to even as he stops in front of them as Hinami immediately highs Naruto as she's crying.

"W-What... Happened?", Naruto asked Kaneki who looks away.

"M-Mom told me too run... Back to Anteiku...", Hinami said crying which Naruto's eyes immediately widen all the way as tears appear on his eyes while Hinami remember what happened clearly.

FLASH BACK

"Dad! Dad...?", Hinami said the second part confused as she stopped running now in a allay with two men in front of her holding umbrellas and suitcases which Ryouko arrives.

"Hinami!", Ryouko yelled as age shows duel and her eyes widen to a halt as Hinami's eyes are completely wide bit understanding.

"What's that smell...?", Hinami asked as one of them begins talking.

"Nice rain, isn't it?", he said as he shows his face under the umbrella as Kureo.

"But I wouldn't want it raining any harder than this", as Kureo said that as Kusaba and Nakajima arrive behind them holding guns which Ryouko looks at them then turns back to the two ghoul investigators while the other two behind them are getting closer.

"I wouldn't be able to hear your death throes, after all. Could I have a moment if your time, Mrs. Fueguchi?", Kureo asked as Ryouko places her left hand on Hinami's left shoulder causing her to look up at Ryouko.

"Mom...", Hinami said as Ryouko gives her a sad smile and looks back at them as she looks down with her eyes closed as four flower petals come from her back and spread out two on each side.

"Ho...", Kureo said as the petals reach for him and his partner Mado immediately which they both jump back, dropping the umbrellas and soon the petals recede and cover both of them giving the two cover as Ryouko bends down a little with both of her hands touching Hinami's cheeks as she wipes her tears away which Hinami touches both hands.

"Hinami, run away", Ryouko told her with a smile causing Hinami's eyes too widen all the way in shock while Ryouko's eyes ate closed as she just gives her a smile.

TOKYO GHOUL-YUTAKA YAMADA

"Mom...?", Hinami said as Ryouko continues.

"It's all right. You head on back to Anteiku ahead of me. I'll be sure to come back later", Ryouko lied as Hinami knew it too.

"No... No!", Hinami said the second part as she begins crying and hugs Ryouko who hugs her back while crying.

"I want to stay with you, Mom!", Hinami told her.

"Naruto and Touka will become your new parents, so don't worry", Ryouko told her as her eyes turn into the Kakugan.

"Kusaba! Your Q-bullets!", Nakajima yelled as the flower petals extend towards them while Kusaba responded by stuttering and saying "R-Right" which both begin firing but they were immediately knocked away as Ryouko turns to Hinami serious.

"GO ON!", Ryouko yelled as Hinami was horrified as she let go of Ryouko's hand slowly as she's crying and turns away as she starts running away passing the two men.

"H-Hold it!", Kusaba yelled as Ryouko is looking back at her daughter fleeing the area.

"Reminds me how my half ghoul son got away from me when I was trying to kill him, it makes me sick", Kureo said angering Ryouko who glares at him while as this was happening Hinami was running passing people.

"Somebody... Somebody...! Big Brothers... Big Sister...!", Hinami yelled as she clutches the bag as she runs faster as she slips and falls to the ground and gets up again forgetting the bag as she confined running as she cried and hits the ground again.

"Mom... MOM!", Hinami screams the last part as Kaneki saw her.

"Hinami!", Kaneki yelled from across the street gaining her attention.

"Big Bro!", Hinami said while Kaneki runs across the street as two card missed him.

"Sorry!", Kaneki yelled as he makes it to the other side as places his left hand in Hinami's right shoulder.

"Hinami, what the matter?", Kaneki said as Hinami replies.

"Mom... Mom is...", Hinami said it as she grips Kaneki's jacket.

"Huh? Where is she?", Kaneki asked her as Hinami points ahead from where she came from and Kaneki switches the umbrella to his left hand as his right grabs Hinami's tight hand as they begin running while Kaneki said "Lets go!". The two hurry quickly as Kaneki looks at her not knowing what he must and can do as they soon arrive seeing Ryouko.

"Mom-", Hinami was stopped by Kaneki covering her mouth as he kills her into the corner.

"No, keep quiet!", Kaneki told her as he looks two see two investigators in front and behind Ryouko who's on her knees.

"Any last words? I'll listen to you, out of pity", Kureo told her as Ryouko is currently looking down with her hair concealing her eyes.

"What's wrong? There's Mihawk reason to hold back", Kureo told her as Ryoukolooks up as her eyes are closes while crying she was about to speak as Kureo swung down as he said "Oops!" Which the ground is soon covered in blood.

"To bad. Your time is up", Kuero told her as Hinami screams with Kaneki's hands over her mouth and eyes as she saw everything while Kaneki was horrified.

OST END

FLASH BACK END

Naruto was standing before them completely emotionless as Hinami is crying and Kaneki looks down but noticed Naruto's fists gripped as there bleeding.

ONE HOUR LATER

Everyone that works at Anteiku along with Yomo are currently in the conference room while Naruto is leaning again the wall with his hair shadowing his eyes as he emotionless while the door opens showing a surprised Touka entering.

"Um...", was all Touka said confused as everyone looks at her sadly while Kaneki and Naruto are not looking at her while Yomo is not showing a sad look on his face. Yoshimaru gives Touka a smile as he begins speaking.

"Touka, how are you feeling?", Yoshimaru asks her as she answered.

"I'm sorry I've missed so much work", Touka told him knowing she's missed days.

"That's okay", Yoshimaru told her.

"Um, has something happened?", Touka asked them as no one answered besides Yoshimaru who showed a sad look on his face.

"The Ghoul Investigatirs have taken Mrs. Ryouko's life", Yoshimaru said shocking Touka completely as her eyes widen all the way as she closed her eyes and grits her teeth as her left hand hits the wall causing cracks to appear.

"Mrs. Ryouko...", Touka says as Kaneki grits his teeth as he's looking down with his eyes closed.

"What about Hinami? Is Hinami safe?!", Touka yelled wanting to know as she places both hands on the couch.

"I put her to bed in the other room", Yoshimaru told her.

"Her face! Did they see her face?!", Touka yelled as no one answered causing her too fall too her knees.

"What the hell? How could this be any worse?", Touka said quietly as Yoshimaru continues.

"If it comes down to it, we'll move Hinami out to the 24th Ward with Naruto", Yoshimaru says causing her eyes to widen in anger.

"You're kidding, right? That cesspool? THERE'S NO WAY HINAMI CAN SURVIVE THERE ON HER OWN EVEN WITH NARUTO!", Touka yelled loudly.

"Touka...", Naruto said quietly but she continues whirl Naruto whims walking.

"WE COULD ALWAYS KILL THE DOVES, COULDN'T WE? EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM. I MEAN, WE'VE GOT NARUTO AND MR. YOMO, AND IF WE ALL WORK TOGETHER-", Touka stops as Naruto walks past her which he immediately grabs his shoulder.

"Touka, don't get involved", was all Naruto told her causing her eyes too widen as she glares at him.

"You care about Hinami as if she was your little sister or daughter, AND EVEN SO YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING-", Touka stops as Naruto's left hand covered the left side of his face as he looks at Touka with eyes showing nothing but anger and hatred at Touka could feel the KI radiating from her as he begins walking to the door.

"I'll take full responsibility for my actions Mr. Yoshimaru...", Naruto said as he leaves the room.

FEW HOURS LATER SUNDOWN INSIDE THE CCG 20TH BRANCH OFFICE WITHIN THE MAIN OFFICE

"So Jason's base isn't in the 20th Ward after all", Amon said as while Kureo just smiles.

"Judging by this report, it seeks like he's in the 11th Ward", Kureo told him as Amon puts in his thoughts.

"You think Jason is unloved with the organized movement?", Amon asked him as Kureo replied to his question.

"That's what my instincts are telling me. I hate to say this, but there's nothing we can do outside our jurisdiction, Amon. We'll have to let Special Investigator Marude have Jason", Kureo told them as Nakajima reads a piece of paper.

"So the only S-ranks left in the 20th Ward are the Binge-Eater and the Gourmet?", he ashes them as Kureo replied.

"They're laying... Low?", Kureo stops immediately as he stood up with wide eyes which the others turn seeing something heading straight for the window full speed as there eyes widen.

"Is that...", Kusaba said as his eyes widen all the figure breaks through the window entering causing everyone to stumble back against the wall except a shocked Amon and Kureo which he grits his teeth as Kusaba pulls out his gun aiming for Naruto's head which he glances at Kusaba causing his eyes too widen as immediately his right wing is impaled into Kusaba's chest causing his eyes too widen as he vomits out blood which his right wing sends Kusaba out the window.

"KUSABA-", Nakajima was stopped as Naruto turns to him as he reaches his left hand grabbing him by his neck as he lifts him in the air.

"An innocent life for lives that are not innocent. A fair price to pay don't you agree, Kureo?", Naruto said as he glances at Kureo which his wings immediately fire crystals at him while he jumps to the side as Amon throws a chair aiming for Naruto's head as he knocks it away with his right hand and fires crystals at Amon who jumps out of the way which Naruto heard a snap as he looks to find a dead Nakajima in his hands.

"Oops, to late", Naruto said as he drops him on the floor and his wings destroy the table as the others escape while Amon and Kureo are facing Naruto.

"You shouldn't have separated from you Quinque's, now I'll end you too-", Naruto stops as his eyes widen as he heard drops of blood which he coughs out blood. The reason why was because there was a deep slash in his back causing Naruto too turn to be facing a smiling Akashi.

"Seems taking the jet was a smart idea", Akashi said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he jumps back while his wound begins healing slowly which Akashi stops standing on the broken table and looks at Kureo and Amon.

"You two, get out of my sight or I'll kill you. I need to see if this so called "One Eyed Owl" is a challenge?", Akashi said as Naruto grits his teeth under his mask as from Akashi's sleeves two hidden blades appear which her double edge swords. Shaun's Naruto's eyes too narrow as the two face each other while Amon was wide eyed which Kureo's eyes narrowed.

"Amon, lets leave", Kureo told him as he walks towards the doorway as Naruto looks at him and looks back which his eyes widen no longer seeing Akashi.

"WHAT?!", Naruto thought before a sword rips through his chest causing his eyes too widen even more as he turns seeing Akashi with his left hidden blade sword pulling out of his back as his right is heading for his back which his eyes widen all way as Naruto's left eye's color becomes dark blue and a serious expression appears on Naruto's face as Akashi felt something different as he then jumps back while pulling the blade out dodging Naruto's left wing which Naruto immediately takes off flying out the window causing Akashi to have a bored look on his face as Naruto is flying away at top speed knowing he's at a disadvantage in a closed space like this whine Akashi just watches.

"That feeling... It's just like Arima but... No it couldn't be must have been my imagination but if it wasn't then...", Akashi thought as the blades recede into his sleeves as a psychotic smile appears on his face.

"There's more to him then meets the eye, he could be the one that will give me the challenge of my life and the one that will make me get serious", Akashi thought as he gives a laugh but stops as his eyes widen all the way as he touched his cheek and found a cut causing his eyes too widen seeing blood?

"That moment, he reacted at the same speed of me and must have fired a crystal increasing the speed causing me to receive a cut. Through he doesn't even realize, he's not fully awakened yet", Akashi thought to himself as he looks back out the window where Naruto is gone.

"Arima... Zane... He's mine", Akashi said quietly as he begins walking towards the door but stops as he looks at the dead Nakajima.

"Piece of worthless trash", Akashi said as he walks out of the room with a bored look on his face.

LEAVE A REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT STOP READING AND REVIEWING IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as updating will be slower since I'm catching up to fast.

Chapter 14

BACK AT ANTEIKU ON THE SAME DAY

Naruto enters through his window slowly as once he enters he hits the ground which the door opens gaining his attention seeing Touka and Kaneki enter?

"You guys were waiting by my door?", Naruto asked as there at his side.

"Naruto your bleeding a lot, who did this to you?!", Touka asked/yelled as she removes his coat showing his top clothing under it soaking blood and slashed causing there eyes too widen shock at the wound.

"Kaneki get the first aid!", Touka said but Naruto sat up shaking his head "no".

"But you're bleeding a lot!", Kaneki said but the two heard footsteps and turn seeing Yoshimura.

"Naruto has been injured. He needs medical attention", Kaneki told Yoshimura but all he said was "no" shocking the two.

"Huh?", Kaneki exclaimed not understanding.

"I said no", Yoshimura told Kaneki who's not understanding.

"What ate you talking about?", Kaneki questioned as Yoshimura continues.

"If he's taken action against the doves, it means that he must accept full responsibility for whatever happens. He's accepted that when he decided to leave meaning whether he lives or dies its none of our concern", Yoshimura told him as Naruto decides to speak.

"I can heal but it'll take time, in the mean time leave my room", Naruto said to them as Kaneki goes to get the first aid.

"KANEKI ENOUGH!", Naruto yelled gaining his attention.

"Is none of your concern", Naruto told him as Yoshimura could see a stab wound from his chest causing his eyes too narrow at who did it which he then leaves the room.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me Kaneki, but even so I couldn't allow those men to live after taking an innocent lifes and making Hinami an orphan. They deserved judgment for what they did and I regret nothing at all, since my life is ruled by anger", Naruto said to then as Kaneki's eyes widen as he sighed.

"I don't think the presence of the Investigators is wrong either. Nori do I think you're right for what you did. But when I saw Mrs. Ryouko's last moments, I realized something important. Regardless if its a human or ghoul, I can't stand it when someone I know dies. If you were to die then it would hurt me then death", Kaneki said causing his eyes too widen as he shows a sad smile while he stood up.

"Then what will you do?", Naruto asked him as Touka also stood up.

"I want to help you. I won't kill any investigators, but I can't just fit around and do nothing, either", Kaneki said as Touka gives a nod agreeing.

"Good, then we need to kill the last two guys, and one of them is my father", Naruto said causing there eyes took down as hatred appears in Naruto's eyes.

NEXT DAY WITHIN THE CCG'S 20TH OFFICE BUILDING MEETING

"To show our respect for the courage of Investigators Ippei Kusaba and Yasunori Nakajima, who lost there life's in the line of duty, a moment of silence", the man said as everyone in the room became quiet until the silence was broken by laughter causing there eyes tile down as Amon turned fast as his teeth grits seeing Akashi Zero standing in the room with his partners Makoto Mibuchi who has pale skin and having a wide, arrogant smirk on his face along with he has almost shoulder-length, dead black hair and greyish brown eyes. He has his hair parted with some locks between his eyes. He's a Associate Special Class investigator and partnered with Akashi because of his cruelty just like Akashi but not at his level.

"Seriously, line of duty? I heard that the one eyed Angel just broke into the office window and killed the two easily which it retreated after Akashi dealt with it, "line of duty" my ass!", Makoto said smirking while Amon grits his teeth along with other people at his words.

"Makoto, lets head back to the third ward", Akashi told him as be begins walking away as Makoto sighs and picks up his suitcase.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THAT!", someone yelled as the two stopped and Makoto turns with an irritated look on his face seeing an angry Amon walking towards the two as he stops in front of Makoto.

"Is someone angry?", Makoto asked him as he sticks his tongue out angering Amon who's goes to throw a punch but stops as a blade was at his neck and glances at Akashi who's looking at Amon with an annoyed look on his face but he shied a dark and sinister smile.

"Those who die from a ghoul are worthless pieces of trash that are better off dead otherwise I would kill him for losing against a Ghoul. But me, in this world winning is everything. Winners will always be strong and losers will always be weak. I've never lost a fight in my entire life and I never will lose. Because I always win, I'm always stronger, I'm always ruthless, this is what is means to become strong. I will show no mercy to those who oppose me, even my own flesh and blood", Akashi said as he still smiles causing Amon to take a step back getting a chill from Akashi while he pulls the blade away from Amon's neck as it returns to his sleeve.

"Lets leave now", Akashi said to Makoto as he begins walking away while Amon grits his teeth.

"So the rumors were true when he was given that second title "CCG's Red Devil" I hate those two", Amon thought angrily.

BACK AT ANTEIKU

Naruto is currently thinking if where to set up the location as he heard a knocking at the door which it opens to show Yoshimura entering.

"If your gonna try and stop me its useless, we're going to be getting ready to leave to prepare for the fight", Naruto told Yoshimura who sighs.

"I know that but I must tell you one thing about your Kagune...", Yoshimura said gaining his attanetion.

"What? What could you possibly say that I already know about my Kagune?", Naruto asked him as Yoshimura opens his eyes.

"They were never meant to hurt or kill, they were... Meant to protect those who are precious to you like a guardian angel", Yoshimura said as he turns away from Naruto who has completely wide eyes as Yoshimura leaves the room as Naruto looks down.

"How can I protect my friends... When the ghouls and humans in this world hurt each other causing hatred and anger to be born. Making this world hell?", Naruto asked himself.

NEXT CHAPTER, THE FALLEN ANGEL. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AND STOP READING.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

INSIDE ANTEIKU WHEN ITS DARK OUT

"Hinami...", Naruto thought as he's staring at a new outfit looking like a white version of Obito's war outfit that's in a large case which he closed it and stood up as he left the closet and closed the door while he grunts in lain as his back is still hurting but suddenly the door slams open gaining his attention as Touka enters.

"NARUTO!", Touka yelled causing him too look at her.

"What?", Naruto asked her confused at why she barged in his room without knocking.

"Hinami's left the house alone", was all Touka said causing his eyes too widen as he immediately opens his window and shuts it as he jumps off the balcony as his wings extend which he floats down slowly which he lands on the ground and his wings recede as he breaks out into a full sprint not even wasting time while he was running unknown to him Eto was running across the buildings after him.

"HINAMI! WHERE ARE YOU!", Naruto screamed loudly as he runs faster as he enters a dark alleyway but he stops immediately as his eyes widen and he sniffs the air. Naruto then turns immediately too find Eto behind him?

"You again...", Naruto said shock as she takes a step close and there looking straight at each other as Naruto's eyes narrow as he sees her give him a smile under her bandages which caused his eyes to widen as she suddenly grabs the bandages on her mouth and leans forward as she moves the bandages on her lips showing them as they connected with Naruto's lips which all he did was his eyes widening even more from her kissing him. Eto soon separated from him as she licks her lips and moved her bandages back in place as she gives a laugh while she turned her back to him.

"Hinami's at Shigehara Elementary School, Waterway. Better hurry, eheheheheh", was all Eto said to him as she begins running away from him causing his eyes to narrow dangerously at her but he just looks away and begins running full speed towards Hinami's position.

SHIGEHARA ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, WATERWAY

Naruto arrives seeing the waterway and his eyes widen as he looks up seeing rain clouds.

"I better hurry...", Naruto thought but before he could enter...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HINAMI!", Naruto yelled as he runs fast entering the waterway to find Hinami crying as she's holding a bag which Naruto soon slows down to a stop as he's looking at her sadly seeing the bag.

"...", Naruto said nothing as he looks down at Hinami sadly while behind him he heard footsteps and turns seeing Touka who slows down at his side and sees Hinami sitting on the ground holding a bag.

"It's... Mom...", Hinami said causing her eyes too widen hearing that.

"Lets go, Hinami! It's too dangerous here", Touka told her but all she said was "NO!".

"Is it wrong for Ghouls to live?", Hinami asked as Naruto felt a pang in his chest at that one sentence.

"I want to go be with Mom. Take me there. Take me where Mom is", Hinami told them as she puts her head into the bag concealing her face.

"I'm begging you...", Hinami said as Touka bends down and hugs her closely as Naruto just watched this as a stray tear falls from her right eye.

"Hinami...", was all Touka said as Hinami hugs her back while crying.

"I miss... Mom", Hinami said but Naruto's eyes widen immediately as he heard footsteps and turns fast seeing Kureo standing at the doorway which his eyes narrow all the way as Touka's shocked seeing him as he's smiling.

"Has your wounds healed yet, Angel? Trying to lure us out here with false stories is a ploy so cheap as to he pitiful. Childish, childish. Eheheheheh. I'm sure you miss your dear mother", Kureo said angering Touka which her eyes turn into the Kakugan.

"Why, you!", Touka yelled as Kureo smirks taking out a few grenades from his pockets causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way seeing that while Touka charged at him while Kureo throws the grenades.

"TOUKA NO!", Naruto yelled as he grabs her by the back of her shirt and throws her back as he jumps to the side but the grenades explode causing his eyes too widen as he's consumed by a dark green smoke cloud.

"Eheheheheh, like the gift I have you son?", Kureo asked as Naruto walks out of the smoke cloud with wide eyes as his Kagune won't activate and his body is a little numb which from his brief case comes out a tentacle like Kagune causing Hinami's eyes too widen as Naruto grits his teeth.

"NARUTO MOVE!", Touka yelled as she heads for Naruto who does but he couldn't move fast enough as the Kagune rips through his chest causing him to vomit out blood as it rips out of Naruto and wraps around him as he begins swinging him into the walks hard which Touka charges at him as she throws a kick but it was blocked by the Kagune causing her to jump back against a wall and fires crystals at Kureo who blocks the second strike with the Kagune, as this was happening Naruto was gritting his teeth at what was happening unable to activate his Kagune and his Kakugan.

"You really aren't like the other small fry around, huh?", Kureo asked as he sent Naruto at Touka who dodges but as she dodged his attacks Naruto is slammed into the wall multiple times causing him to give a pained sound as he grits his teeth.

"ENOUGH! IM YOUR ENEMY NOT THEM! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HINAMI'S MOM AND DAD! FIGHT ME! IM THE SSS CLASS HERE!", Naruto yelled but he just smirks at him at him causing him to grit his teeth as he presses the button on his second suitcase while the Kagune around Naruto lets go as it throws him into a wall hard causing him to land in the water as his blood was coming out of his head. The suit case opens up causing Touka eyes too widen along with Hinami's as they saw four petals appear.

"It's your... Beloved...", Kureo said as Hinami's eyes widen more in horror as her hands move up touching her head as her mouth is opened.

"Mother!", Kureo said gaining a scream from Hinami as Kureo was smiling widely.

"Quinque's are made from your Kagunes, after all!", Kureo yelled as his eyes widen and turns too see his Kagune from Hinami's father destroyed as it was ripped in half by Naruto's wings which he saw Naruto with his head bleeding and his Kagune activated which he falls to his knees tired and weak while the wound on his back and chest hurt badly causing Kureo to reveal a katana Quinque from his coat as he walks towards Naruto while he smiles.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!", Touka screamed as she charges straight at him and spins while the petals protect him as she lands on the ground which she jumps back dodging the petals and continues to do so as Naruto is watching.

TOKYO GHOUL OST-YUTAKA YAMADA

"... This world...", Naruto thought as he watches.

(Hinami also had the lives of those fear to her taken, didn't she?)

Naruto's eyes widen hearing Kaneki's thoughts as he saw Touka hit the ground as he wing recedes which she tries to get up but the flower petals grab her as it slams her against the wall slowly crushing her causing her to make sounds of pain.

(Ghouls have feelings, too. No different than humans do. Why don't humans turn their attention toward that?)

"Because humans are pitiful creatures who could never understand us, they would kill anyone who they deem a ghoul even there own friends, comrades, and family...", Naruto thought and unknown to him Kaneki heard him as Naruto continues watching this.

(Even so, why don't they try to understand? It's something so obvious. It's something so simple)

As Naruto was listening he continues eating Touka getting hurt unable to get up.

"Kaneki understands... There are very few able to see what is truly wrong with the world", was the voice inside Naruto's head.

"I'm not done yet!", Kureo yelled as Touka is screaming in pain which she fires crystals at Kureo which the blade creats a blood red shield and he throws her against the wall while a petal impales into her stomach causing her to vomit out blood.

(We three are the only ones... Who are aware of it... Zane even knows it meaning ghouls aren't the only ones who notice... All three of us... Are the only ones in this entire world who can see what's truly happening...)

"It's... Not this world that's hell... It's the people in it. The ghouls who went down the wrong path and... The investigators... Humans and ghouls, we can learn from each other... Ghouls aren't the only ones screwing up this world... It's also the investigators...", Naruto said both he and Kaneki were saying the exact same words which Kureo glances at Naruto seeing him trying to get up but can't as Naruto holds his stomach while Touka yells again in pain.

"You should make for some fine material. However, that couple put together is wonderfully easy to use but now I need a new Quinque. Through it was a blast putting your mother down with your father!", Kureo says causing Hinami to hold her ears.

"Stop... That...", Touka says to him weakly.

"I'll kill you just like I killed my wife. It'll bring back good memories", Kureo said which Naruto's eyes widen hearing that.

"Would you say the same thing if you were a ghoul? What's wrong with wanting to be alive? If people are all we can eat, what choice do we have? How are we supposed to live right with our bodies the way they are?!", Touka yelled as she begun hitting the petal that impaled her.

"How, I ask! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU CAN ALL DIE! I just...want to live, the same as you", Touka said which her eyes are back to normal.

"I can't bear to hear any more. This will finish you!", Kureo yelled he pulls the katana back while lifting her in the air.

"NO!", Hinami yelled as Touka is headed straight for the blade which Naruto's right eye turns into the Kakugan which more blood enters the water causing Kureo's eyes too widen all the way as he's not moving while the four petals hits the ground.

OST END

"My Quinque... Is gone? No, what's gone is my left arm", Kureo said looking to see its no longer there which Hinami is shocked causing Kureo to turn slowly seeing Touka behind held bridal style.

"When an angel falls, he loses the angel like wings... Falling towards hell becoming a messenger of hell", Naruto spoke as Kureo's eyes widen seeing six black wings with eye balls appearing in the wings resembling the sharingan with three tomoe's? Naruto is currently wearing the same mask as the voice inside his head.

"I see... No wonder why you were rated SSS class... That's... Not even a completed Kakuja state...", Kureo said with wide eyes as all six wings extended unleashing hundreds of hundreds of crystals at Kureo who immediately uses the sword creating a shield blocking the crystals but he's being pushed back by the raw force.

"I see you...", Naruto said as he was behind Kureo in the blink of an eye causing him too turn as one of the wings turns into a hand as the back of the hand is the eye which it grabs Kureo by his waist as it proceeds the slam him into the ground over and over again as it drops Kureo onto the ground as he doesn't even have time to scream as he's staring up at Naruto who's looking down at him as all six wings point down as all six impaled Kureo gaining a yell of pain which Naruto bends down grabbing him by his neck and lifts him in the air.

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 3 FULL BURST OST-ITACHI'S GOODBYE

"Now tell me... WHY DID YOU KILL MOM AND NOT ME, TELL ME!", Naruto yelled as Kureo looks at Naruto no longer smiling as blood is coming from his mouth but what he does is gives him a smile causing Naruto his eye too widen all the way as he removes his right glove showing a wing as Naruto was unable to even speak.

"Congratulations... You've beaten me. You've made me proud, as well as Kushina. That Quinque is yours now...", Kureo said to Naruto who was unable to speak as he drops Kureo immediately which he stands up slowly as he begins limping towards Naruto who begins taking steps back.

"I regret it... I'm sorry for pushing you away all those years ago, how I caused you and your friends great pain. I needed you to get stronger through... I now see it... Maybe you could have changed me, Arashi, the Ghoul Investigators... If I had told you the truth from the very beginning... If I had told you the truth as equals... I failed as a father and I have no right to keep saying sorry and to be forgiven", Kureossud as Naruto's against the wall while Kureo's right hand moves up towards Naruto's forehead as his mask shattered showing he's shocked beyond belief.

"But now... I can finally admit one thing that I've always thought", Kureo said as his right hand moves around Naruto's head.

"It's alright if you never forgive me for all I've done... But...", Kureo said as his hand is touching the back of Naruto's head and he pushes his head forwards as there foreheads connect.

"No matter what you do or become... Nothing will change the fact that you will always be my beloved son...", Kureo said as he vomits out blood which hits the ground.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is it...", Kureo said as he smiles at Naruto and he falls forwards into his arms as he's staring at Kureo with wide eyes at his words while Hinami and Touka were also shocked at hearing his words as Naruto is holding Kureo who's now dead in his arms smiling with closed eyes while Naruto's eyes are completely wide as a seventh wings appears as he holds Kureo closely to him as he grits his teeth.

OST END

"RAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto screams with rage and sadness as tears are falling from just his left eyes as his wings recede as he's holding Kureo which he grits his teeth in anger as he opens mouth and chomps down on Kureo's neck causing there eyes to widen as there watching in horror as Naruto behind devouring Kureo's insides as he rips his its are on the ground as he continues devouring him him while he rips the heart out as he devours it. The while time steam was coming from his wounds as they were healing slowly. After some about a couple of minutes Naruto stood up holding Kureo's ring as he stares down at Kureo while his jaws skin is covered in blood while his right eye is he Kakugan while his left is crying.

"Naruto...", someone said as they turn seeing a shocked Kaneki as well as Yomo who is shocked.

TOKYO GHOUL ROOT A OST-DARKNESS FALLS ANOTHER DAY

"Did you...", Kaneki said as Naruto turns to them and begins walking as he passed them which Touka grabs his right arm but he pulls it away as he then picks up the katana as he continues walking.

"Leave me alone... I need time to think...", Naruto told her as he begins walking as the others watch him go deeper inside the waterway disappearing in the darkness which they soon follow as Yomo begins carrying Hinami. As they were walking Naruto was ahead of them looking down.

(Happy birthday Naruto, your dad made this cake with everything he had since he wanted to prove to your mom he could cook)

As Naruto was walking outside of the waterway in the rain heading back to Anteiku as both of his eyes are back to normal but shedding streams of tears. As Naruto is walking he stops and looks seeing Eto standing by a tree which he looks away and continues walking while the rain soon stops.

AUTHORS NOTE

LEAVE A REVIEW AND REMEMBER, AFTER THE ANIME I WILL BE DOING THE MANGA WHICH WILL WONT BE LIKE THE ANIME'S ENDING.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16

A WEEK LATER IN NARUTO'S ROOM

"ONE THOUSAND!", Naruto yelled as he was doing pull-ups as he lets go. Naruto is currently wearing black pants but no shirt showing he's sweating while his right eye is the Kakugan.

"I can't sit back anymore... My friends are getting hurt right in front of me", Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

FLASH BACK A FEW DAYS AGO

Naruto was in Touka's room watching a sad Hinami at the window by herself while next to Naruto was Touka as the two were looking at her sadly. They soon heard something fall and see a bird out the window hurt causing Hinami to stand up and walk towards the window as she opens the window then walks out as she bends down as she picks the hurt bird up as she stares at it and it suddenly started moving surprising her as she smiles then begins crying causing Naruto to smile sadly seeing this.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto opens his eyes as he sighs as he looks at his mirror and blinks in surprise seeing his left eye dark blue.

"You're changing... You're becoming stronger but you have yet to awaken", the voice in Naruto's head said which he looks at the mirror seeing the dark figure.

"What do you mean?", Naruto asked the figure who said nothing.

"... You'll understand eventually, you've only found one reason which means you only began to scratch the surface of what you can become", the voice said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as he then puts a shirt on and the figure is gone...

"How can I end the never ending war between us?", Naruto said to himself as his hands turn into fists.

ONE HOUR LATER ON ANTEIKU

Naruto was currently behind the counter pouring a glass of coffee which he heard flapping as he looks seeing the cockatiel land on his right shoulder.

"Hetare...", Naruto says as the parrot repeats a "certain" sentence.

"Pervert, womanizer, scum, blond bastard", Hetare said causing Naruto to stare at the bird in shock.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!", Naruto yelled at the bird which the bird starts flapping his wings as he looks at Touka who just sighs.

"Hetare! Hetare! Bitch!", Hetare yelled as a tic mask appears in Touka's head.

"WHAT WAS THAT!", Touka yelled in anger as the bird stays silent...

"...Slut...", Hetare said as it soon flys out the door which was opened by a certain woman who immediately stepped to the side as Hetare flys out along with a very pissed Touka.

"(Sigh)... Now I'm the only one here. Well I did say I would take everybody's shifts today", Naruto told himself as he has a look of sadness thinking about him killing then devouring his own father. Naruto's eyes soon widen all the way seeing the same woman who bumped into him sitting at a table close to the window but her hair is no longer brush but middy green. The woman looks at Naruto and smiles causing him to sigh and he walks over to her.

"What will you be having miss?", Naruto asked her politely as age just smiles.

"You can call me, Sen... Sen Takarsuki", Sen said causing his eyes too widen all the way.

"You mean the novelist. My best friend Kaneki Ken is a fan of yours along with Hinami. I have to say that I also enjoy your books especially "Dear Kafka".", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as she smiles at Naruto.

"Why don't you take a seat so we can talk", Sen said which Naruto blinks in surprise and looks around seeing no one else is in the coffee shop which Naruto shrugs and sits down in front of her which she just smiles.

"So what brings you here?", Naruto asked her as she looks up and then gives a laugh as she smiles at Naruto confusing him.

"Actually... I wanted to see you", Sen said as she placed a hand on Naruto's causing his heart to skip a beat as a blush forms on his face while he stares into her green eyes which Naruto soon blinks in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend-", Naruto was cut off by Sen giving a laugh as she lets go.

"Who said anything about cheating on your girlfriend. We're just talking after all", Sen told Naruto which he swallows and sits back down.

"So, from the look on your face something bad happened... Did someone you know pass away?", Sen asked causing Naruto to look away as he pulls his hand back.

"My dad...", Naruto said as he was about to leave but Sen begins speaking.

"I lost my mother...", Sen said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as she looks out the window.

"Losing people is hard... Especially family...", Sen said to Naruto who looks down not saying anything but Sen just smiles at him as she stood up surprising him.

"Thank you for the talk Naruto", Sen said which his eyes widen as he stood up.

"Wait, how do you know my name? I never told you", Naruto said which she just smiles at him.

"Oh, eheheheheh. I saw you and Touka talking to each other a lot. You guys said your names", Sen told Naruto who blinks in surprise hearing that which Sen walks towards Naruto as she's in front of him smiling.

"Here...", Sen said handing Naruto and blank book surprising him.

"What's that?", Naruto asked her which she just smiles.

"My first novel but it was never published", Sen told Naruto who takes the book and looks at it which he felt Sen's right hand touch his left cheek causing him to look up seeing Sen smiling at him as she leans forward causing his eyes too widen as her lips meet his.

"Why-Wait a second...", Naruto's eyes immediately widens recognizing the feeling but at that time the door opens up as Naruto'd eyes widen as he looks to see a completely shocked Touka which Sen separates from Naruto as she looks and smiles seeing a shocked Touka which Sen walks towards the door as she leans towards Touka's left ear.

"He's a good kisser", Sen said as she licks her lips causing Touka's eyes toon arrow all the way in anger as Sen walks down the steps passing her which Touka grits her teeth and turns to see Sen was gone which she immediately enters then slams the door shut as she glares at Naruto.

"WE'RE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!", Touka yelled causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"Touka, I can-(SLAM)!", Naruto was cut off by Touka punching him in the face sending him into the table as he touched his face with wide eyes while Touka then leaves and runs to the door opening it and slams it as she ran up the steps which Naruto just looks down as he looks at the book and opens it.

"Tales of a Gusty Ghoul...", Naruto read and flips the pages to the back seeing who wrote it had his eyes widen seeing a picture of a young Kureo Mado smiling.

"She lied... My father wrote this?!", Naruto said completely shocked as he began reading from the first page.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17

OUTSIDE TOUKA'S ROOM, ALMOST SUNSET.

"Touka... Can't we talk?", Naruto asked but got no reply.

"Touka if you aren't gonna say anything them I'll-", Naruto was cut off by Touka's voice from inside.

"NO! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE YOU ASSHOLE!", Touka yelled which Naruto looks down sadly as he sighs knowing he can't do anything since she's still pissed at him and he grips the book.

"Touka... Im sorry for what you saw but... Even so I love you and I would never do anything that would make you cry... I would never forgive myself if I would ever hurt you but even so...", Naruto said to her as he sits against the door.

"... I'm so sorry for hurting you...", Naruto told her as he heard footsteps and the door move a little as Touka is sitting against the door.

"I love you, with all my heart and that will never change... I'm sorry again for letting you get hurt", Naruto told her as he looks up at the ceiling.

"The leaders of the CCG and Aogiri Tree... Its there fault this fight continuew. We could all live in peace if they just ended this, so you could live your life the way you want to live it", Naruto said to her which he heard movement and the door opens as he looks to see Touka now sitting next to him laying her head on her shoulder.

"It's my fault. I should have stopped her do I'm-", Naruto was cut off as she flicks his forehead and blinks seeing her look at him annoyed.

"Will you stop saying "sorry" it's starting to annoy me...", Touka said which Naruto just blinks in surprise hearing that and smiles.

"Oh so-", Naruto stops seeing Touka glaring at him causing him to start sweating.

"Uhhh... Never mind", Naruto said which she just sighs.

"Your such an idiot", Touka said and both heard flapping as Hetare lands on Naruto's head gaining there attention.

"Hetare! Hetare! Cheater! Cheater!", Hetare said as Naruto sighs while looking down.

"But even so for what you've done... Now ramen for one month!", Touka said causing Naruto to turn snow white.

"DAMMIT HETARE!", Naruto yelled loudly as the bird flys away from Naruto with him chasing after the bird which Touka has a smile on his face but stops as she looks down remembering the state Naruto was in.

"If that was his half Kakuja then what would his full form look like?", Touka thought to herself remembering how powerful he was and looks down.

"Dad... You always liked him... One of these days I'll see you again", Touka thought to herself while Naruto stops at the bottom of the stairs as he's just staring at the door as he then closed his eyes and grips the book.

"The way things are progressing... I need to know... I must know why the One Eyed King turned out differently from me...? If I just knew then maybe I can decide the best way to end the war between both our sides...", Naruto thought to himself as he looks up the stairs.

"The message you gave me dad... You couldn't find any reasons on how to end the war...", Naruto thought as he looks down.

"All this hate in this world will soon tear everyone apart... Dad, your book was meant to tell me you always believed that I could find a way which we could all understand each other and stop fighting...", Naruto thought to himself as he opens the door and his eyes widen to find four guys in there shop and one of them is pissed off.

"I said, is your manager here?", before the guy could continue Naruto grabs his by the back of his hoodie and pulls causing his eyes too widen as he lets go while hitting the ground and noticed an annoyed Naruto.

"If you want this to continue, go right ahead", Naruto warned him which he grits his teeth but stops noticing the look in his eyes.

"The manager isn't here, tell me and I'll tell him", Naruto told him as he got up slowly.

"I'm Banjo Kazuichi. I Zane here from the 11th ward. That's where I knew Rize Kamishiro and I'm looking for her", Banjo told him as them as Naruto sighs while Banjo smells the air as he then grabs Kaneki?

"Why do I smell Rize's scent on you?!", Banjo yelled with anger.

"Try and hurt him then it won't be pretty", Naruto wanted Banjo.

"Banjo!", one of the three say to him as his eyes twitch and close.

"Are you the guy?", Banjo asked as Naruto has a blank look on his face while Kaneki was confused.

"Huh?", was all Kaneki said not understanding which Banjo continues.

"Are you Rize's man?", Banjo asked them which immediately Kaneki waves his hands.

"No, she and I didn't...", Kaneki said not wanting this odd conversation to continue angering Banjo more.

"YOU AND HER DID IT?!-", Banjo was stopped as his face was grabbed by Naruto's right hand causing all of there eyes too widen as Naruto would not let go as his right eye turns into the Kakugan scaring all of them now knowing who he is.

"T-The one eyed Angel?!", Banjo said shocked as Naruto just stares at him annoyed.

"Now... From the beginning what is it that you want", Naruto said with annoyance.

10 MINUTES LATER

"That's it huh", Naruto said while Touka was already in the room wearing her working clothes. She was listening when she arrived.

"They'll come after the 20th Ward, too, in time. Nobody's gonna blame you. You should get running, too. Otherwise...-", Banjo was stopped from the window behind him shattering from a foot which there eyes widen seeing Ayato?! Banjo turns to receive a foot in his side causing him to slam into both Ichimi and Jiro while Sante is shocked as he wasn't slammed into by Banjo.

"Mr. Banjo!", Kaneki said worriedly seeing this.

"What are you screwing around here for, Banjo? You want another beating until you can't spit up any more blood? Huh?", Ayato threatened as Banjo holds his left arm with his right hand while sweating.

"A-Ayato...", Banjo said not knowing he would arrive which Touka walks past them as she stands in front of Ayato.

"H-Hey!", Banjo said not realizing who she is to him.

"Touka!", Kaneki said shocked as the two stare at each other.

"Ayato...", Touka said to him as he just smiles.

"Hello again, my stupid sister", Ayato said but before she could continue Naruto stepped between them which both his and Ayato's eyes narrow but before things could progress the door opens gaining there attention and his eyes widen.

"Is that long enough, Ayato? Can we come in now?", a man asked. He has a blonde-haired brute with sharp lizard eyes and is around six foot and is a heavy Ghoul. He's wearing a entirely white suit and black dress shirt. Behind him was another man who has a low-cut brown hair, a stubble beard and violet eyes. He's wearing colorful sunglasses fastened on his forehead and pink lipstick. He also wears a long-sleeve, pink v-neck blouse decorated with frills, along with a blue scarf, orange belt, red pants embroidered with roses and heeled boots.

Naruto's eyes narrow seeing Yamori/Jason of the 13th ward.

"Yamori...", was all Naruto said with narrowed eyes as his right eye turns into the Kakugan while the two enter as Nico turns the sign to close and closed the door.

"Why are those two here, too?!", Banjo asked not understanding why there here.

"Forgive the intrusion", Nico told them with a smile annoying Naruto thinking he's disgusting.

"Hey, Ayato...", Yamori said with a smile as Nico begins talking.

"Oh, my... I'd heard that your older sister was here and dating the One Eyed Angel. Aren't you two just gorgeous! I'm so jealous", Nico said putting a finger in his mouth creeping out the two.

"I'm impressed that you found me, Yamori", Ayato said to him.

"I was following Banjo. The men you have under you are first-rate, huh?", Yamori told him as he looks around.

"M-Miss Rize isn't here!", Banjo said but a stool hits his face silencing him while Yamori's foot is extended as he begins walking towards them but stops as he sniffs the air and smiles.

"It stinks in here", Yamori said as he cracks his finger and looks at Kaneki.

"It reeks of an odor I despise", Yamori said as he leans towards Kaneki scaring him.

"Hey, Nico, will this one do?", Yamori asked Nico while smiling.

"Sure, why not? Lets hurry up and kidnap them", Nico told him.

"Yeah, right", Yamori said and blocks a strike from Touka who moves back.

"Kidnap? What kind of ego trip are you on?!", Touka demanded him.

"Ego trip?", Yamori said as he leans towards Touka and backhands her causing her to fly into the wall which he turns fast a grabs Kaneki by his neck and lifts him high in the air.

"Going on-", Yamori stops as he lets go of Kaneki after dodging crystals from Naruto which he sees both him and Ayato activate there Kagune which he grits his teeth.

"Even you know you shouldn't fight here Naruto, people see us then its all over for you guys", Yamori said which he grits his teeth as Kaneki looks at Naruto.

"N-Naruto... Don't fight, we can't let anyone outside see this", Kaneki said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he grits his teeth while his wings recede and he deactivates his Kakugan which Yamori walks towards a table had slams Kaneki into it causing him to cough out blood while veins appear on Naruto's forehead as his anger increases while Yamori soon slams his right foot into Kaneki's stomach which his eye patch falls off.

"Kaneki!", Touka yelled while Naruto was unable to attack or they would draw the attention of the people outside.

"Get up or stay down? Which will it be? If you behave yourself, you'll get through this without getting hurt. But right now...", Yamori said as he adds more pressure causing Kaneki to scream which he soon starts to push Yamori off as his left Kakugan activates shocking Ayato, Yamori, and surprising Nico.

"Oh, one eye, huh-", Nico was stopped as Naruto's right fist sends him slamming into the floor as he drops Kaneki who hits the ground hard as Naruto goes to his side and helps him up worried.

"Kaneki...", Naruto said but Yamori's Kagune rips through his back coming out of his chest causing him to cough out blood as his eyes narrow as Yamori pulls it out which it begins healing.

"Enough of this, you two are coming with us", Yamori said to them.

"WHY, YOU...!", Touka yelled as she charges for Yamori who looks at her smiling but Ayato immediately gets in front of him as he punches her in the face sending her into a table.

"You're weak, Touka. A carbon copy of pop", Arashi said as Touka's Kakugab activates.

"Dad... Fought for our sake. WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW?!", Touka yelled but was stopped as she was karate chopped in the back of the neck shocking all of them seeing Naruto was the one who did it as he lays her against the wall.

"Sorry about that, even you could have blocked that but you were to blind to see it coming... I can't let you continue fighting", Naruto told her sadly and stood up with narrowed eyes.

"Touka... Naruto...-", Kaneki was stopped by Yamori picking him up by his head.

"This one still has some slunk left, huh? (Sniff) that's really does remind me of her. I can't do anything else for now so I'll just wait later", Yamori said as he immediately slams Kaneki's face into the wall causing cracks to appear.

"Now he won't bother us...", Yamori said while Naruto was glaring at him with anger.

"IM GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD!", Naruto thought with anger but controls it.

"Banjo, stuff the one eyes guy in the bag. We're going back soon", Ayato said which they look at Naruto.

"I'm coming too... I need to protect Kaneki", Naruto said but felt someone grab his leg and turns seeing Touka who's holding into his leg which he looks he doesn't look at her.

"Naruto... Don't go...", Touka said as Naruto looks down.

"In this world, those who are born as Ghouls are regarded as scum... but... Those who would abandon even one of there friends are worse then scum", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as he begins walking.

"I will not abandon Kaneki...", Naruto said as he begins walking past them as Nico smiles.

"So cool", Nico said with a smile as Naruto was the first to leave.

"Who will he side with... Once he knows the truth of why he even exits with the man who knows the truth?", Ayato thought to himself.

NEXT CHAPTER, THE MAN WITH THE TRUTH. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

INSIDE AOGIRI BASE

"What is it?", Naruto asked as he's standing in a dark room and in front of Tatara who's standing in front of him. No one else is inside the room except the two as the others were in different rooms.

"If your not gonna say anything then I'm leaving", Naruto says as he turns away from Tatara who decides to speak.

"It's been such a long time since we've last met...", Tatara said stoping Naruto who was at the door about to leave. Naruto just turns to Tatara as he continues.

"I'm not your enemy here. I just wanted to tell you something... Your not interested at all it seems except wanting to see Kaneki. I'll say it this way, its about your father Kureo Mado", Tatara said gaining his full attention.

"That's right, you think you know all about your father but in fact you know nothing. Maybe showing you my face will jog a memory from your past", Tatara says as he grabs his mouth mask as he takes it off causing his eyes too immediately widen.

"And the only one who knows the truth about your father, after all I'm your grandfather", Tatara said as Naruto was speechless as he starts thinking back to the members of Aogiri.

"Ah, so you remember. Yes, Noro is your uncle... But I'm impressed at how far you've gotten", Tatara says as he placed the face mask back on.

"Your father never knew that I knew so much about him", Tatara said to Naruto who is still having a lot of trouble absorbing the information at hearing his last two relatives are apart of Aogiri Tree.

"That blade he gave you was has multiple abilities, don't you see what he's been trying to do in he beginning... Everything he's done until his death... Was to protect you", Tatara said as Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

(Congratulations... You've beaten me. You've made me proud, as well as Kushina. That Quinque is yours now... ) (I regret it... I'm sorry for pushing you away all those years ago, how I caused you and your friends great pain. I needed you to get stronger through... I now see it... Maybe you could have changed me, Arashi, the Ghoul Investigators... If I had told you the truth from the very beginning... If I had told you the truth as equals... I failed as a father and I have no right to keep saying sorry and to be forgiven) (But now... I can finally admit one thing that I've always thought) (It's alright if you never forgive me for all I've done... But...) (No matter what you do or become... Nothing will change the fact that you will always be my beloved son... Sorry Naruto, but this is it...)

"W-What...", Naruto said completely wide eyed.

"He even talked to your mother before she died promising he would make you stronger to survive this hellish world... Before she was killed. I was there that day watching my daughter talk to Kureo before he killed her-", Tatara was cut off by Naruto who grabs his head.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, I DON'T CARE HE COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS! BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID I FELT SO MUCH PAIN! HE KILLED MOM! EVEN IF IT WAS TRUE, I CAN NEVER FORGIVE HIM!", Naruto yelled at him.

"I know everything about Kureo, even he himself did not know I knew so much", Tatara said which Naruto grits his teeth.

"Do you know why... Why you were even born?", Tatara said causing his eyes too narrow.

"Listen to what I'm about to tell you since its all true, even your father never wanted us to meet cause I knew it... A secret even the CCG tried to cover up... Tsuneyoshi Washuu the chairman of CCG, Yoshitoki Washuu, Matsuri Washuu, Zane, Arima, Akashi, Ayato, Noro, Eto, and the One Eyed King knew of this secret...", Tatara told him as Naruto is listening.

"I was the one who knew all of this before Aogiri Tree knew because I told them. As I said earlier Kureo never realized just how much I knew about him. Apparently he wanted to make sure, that your anger can finally be at peace but he never thought I would talk to you after his death", Tatara told Naruto who is still wide eyed.

"What are you trying to tell me... WHAT SECRET!", Naruto yelled at him as Tatara just stares at him.

"Remember... Think back and remember Kureo", Tatara said as Naruto stared at his hands.

"Your kind and gentle father...", Tatara said as Naruto puts his hand on his mouth remembering how he devoured him.

FLASH BACK

Naruto was being carried piggyback as they stop in front of the CCG building.

"That's where you work right?", Naruto asked as Kureo nods.

"It's the headquarters for the Ghoul Investigators. I work there and someday you will to", Kureo told him which Naruto smiles.

FLASH BACK END

"No... MY DAD...", Naruto stopped as he falls to his knees.

"I wonder if your father even told you he talked to your mother or not before she died and told you he did all this to protect you... Now let me tell you now the truth. I don't have any evidence to show you since CCG keep a right leash on information. So you must decide if I'm telling the truth or not. But only after you listen to the entire secret...", Tatara said which Naruto which Naruto takes a deep breath and looks at him.

"Tell me...", Naruto said as Tatara smiles under his mouth mask.

"It all started a year before you were born. Back then the ghouls and investigators were at each others throats. During this time the CCG was more dangerous since they used more force in there investigations. I was apart of a Chinese mafia during that time and allowed my daughter to go to Japan to enter Kamii University... But because of that I allowed my daughter Kushina to meet that man... Your father Kureo... As time went on, those two became closer and once I found out about those two I immediately left the organization and joined Aogiri Tree to keep a close eye on my daughter... Time past and CCG noticed that Kushina was a ghoul since they saw she was nervous one time inside the CCG. But then it happened... Yoshitoki thought of an idea... An idea that could stop the One Eyed King. A weapon to counter the one eyes king, another one eyed ghoul... And that's when Kureo's suffering began...", Tatara said as Naruto's eyes are completely wide as his eyes were unfocused as the moving.

Another one eyes ghoul... YOU'RE SAYING IM A WEAPON!", Naruto yelled at him as Tatara doesn't react to the outburst.

"You were told nothing. It's all true, your father was ordered to seduce and impregnate Kushina Uzumaki... My daughter...and Kureo did exactly as he was ordered betraying his closest friend...", Tatara told him as he grits his teeth.

"Why... BUT WHY WOULD HE DO THAT! WHY DID HE KILL MOM?!", Naruto yelled at him.

"You may never understand why but he loved your mother which even the CCG had no idea. He was happy and sad at the order since they wanted to use you... After the first child who didn't have the Kagune or Kakugan they had another child... You... After you were born they wanted to see what you could become and kept a close eye on you but in order for you to get stronger vengeance must be in your heart... On that day... He was ordered to kill Kushina in front of you and then your sister... Kureo closed his own heart but... He failed... He just couldn't bring himself to killing his own daughter and hurting his beloved son even more... He gave you a reason to get stronger but on that day Zane covered your tracks so they couldn't track you no longer which your anger continued to grow and change until you are now... Everything he's done was to help you get stronger... Haven't you realized that he could have tracked you down any time he wanted? He made sure you were strong enough so he hurt the one you loved and horrified the little girl in order to see what you could do. Don't you realize...? To him... Your life was more precious then even the world, he fought you and died in front of you in order to silence the past and... To help you let go of your anger... He took the burden of what he did... Even his own comrades thought he was a monster for what he's done...", Tatara said Naruto said nothing except his eyes were completely wide.

"Accepted disgrace in place of honor... And hate in the place of love... And kureo still died with a smile on his face...", Tatara said which Naruto said nothing as his hair shadowed his eyes.

LATER THAT NIGHT SUNRISE

Naruto was sitting in the side of the buildings roof and behind him was Tatara and Noro.

"What will you do?", Tatara asked him as Naruto just watches the sun rise as tears are falling from his eyes.

"The weapon they wanted has become much more... This world... These people... It can't move on unless... Those who threaten the piece must be eliminated meaning... The ones who knew about my father must die", Naruto said as his right eye changes to the Kakugan.

"The CCG chairman must die", Naruto said as the tears stop falling.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19

10 DAYS LATER AT NIGHT

"Done...", was the first thing Naruto said as he's wearing the outfit he kept in the brief case along with holding the black katana handle.

"Eto sneaking back into Anteiku to retrieve your new outfit as well as your Quinque was a waste of time", Ayato said to Naruto who said nothing until he stood up and starts walking towards the door passing Ayato which both stop hearing far away gun fire.

"(Tch) there here already", Ayato said with annoyance and looks at Naruto who opens the door.

"Where are you going?", Ayato asked Naruto who moves his head to the side looking back at him.

"I'm getting my brother", was all Naruto said as he leaves the room and begins walking down the hallway while ghouls in red cloaks wearing masks run past him while one stops.

"Sir, the enemy is attacking!", he said which Naruto just gives a nod as he continues walking but he stops hearing a loud shatter as he looks to see Juuzou smiling as he has blood on him and turns to Naruto smiling.

"Oooh a new one!", Juuzou says smiling as Naruto continues walking as his angel wings appear causing Juuzou's eyes too widen but smiles.

"Angel, also you have a new outfit!", Juuzou said which he just stands straight as Juuzou just shakes his head confusing him as Juuzou starts running straight for Naruto but slows down as he's next to Naruto on his left.

"I don't want to fight you, I would be killed then", Juuzou said to Naruto as his Kakugan is activated as he looks at Juuzou and noticed he's no longer smiling but has a serious look on his face.

"If you have indeed apart of Aogiri Tree then do me a favor. Two girls that are twins as well as around my age named Kurona and Nashiro... Do me a favor and see if there alive", was the last thing Juuzou said as he continues running which Naruto's wings recede as he looks back.

"That look and the tone in his voice... He's in love with them", Naruto thought to himself as he continues walking towards Kaneki's location.

5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto enters the room to find us destroyed with Yamori inside a dust cloud after crashing into the wall and a white haired Kaneki who simply looks at Naruto as they stare at each other.

"Naruto...", Kaneki said as Naruto look down.

"Kaneki... I'm so... So sorry I couldn't protect you-", Naruto was stopped by yelling.

"Kill you... I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL DEVOUR YOU! I'LL MAKE A SLOPPY MESS OUT OF YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU APART, LIMB FROM LIMB!", Yamori screamed as the two look at him annoyed. Yamori takes off towards them!

"KANEKI!", Yamori yelled as he launches his right arm forward which the two jump back as there eyes narrowed.

"Now I'm annoyed", Naruto and Kaneki said at the same time as there Kagune's activate which Yamori's eyes widen as he looks at the two.

"Now... It's our turn", Kaneki said as he smiles while his Kakugan is activated which he cracks his finger as his tentacle claws point straight as him along with Naruto's wings.

"I'LL JUST KILL BOTH OF YOU!", Yamori yelled but his blind anger stopped him from realizing the two were already in front and behind him with there Kagune at his neck which his eyes widen as the two send Yamori's head flying just like Killer B and Raikage's Double Lariat.

"His anger blinded him, so pathetic", Kaneki said as he looks at Naruto who takes off his mask adieu g the sadness on his face which Kaneki begins walking passing Naruto.

"I don't blame you, what you did finally opened my eyes so lets just go... Brother...", Kaneki said which Naruto looks down sadly and places the helmet on as he follows Kaneki towards the outside door which the exit slowly as Kaneki takes out his mask and places of on his face while Naruto looks around.

5 MINUTES LATER WHERE TOUKA IS

Ayato is currently walking away from a badly beaten Touka who decides to speak.

"Dad...", Touka said causing Ayato to stop walking as he begins speaking.

"Even in this situation, you call for Pop. HE'S LOCKED UP, TOUKA-", Ayato was about to finish but when he turned a received a fist straight to the face sending him flying back as Kaneki picks Touka up bridal style and Naruto runs to her as he places a hand on her cheek.

"N-Naruto... K-... Kaneki...?", Touka said weakly while Naruto turns to Ayato.

"He's mine...", Naruto told Kaneki which Ayato's eyes narrow.

"Ayato... What you've done. Has pissed me off...", Naruto said which Ayato grits his teeth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!", Ayato yelled as he unleashes a barrage of crystals at Naruto who's was moving at incredible speeds even faster then before causing Ayato's eyes too widen as a fist is imbedded into his stomach causing him to vomit out blood as Naruto's wings send him down through the Vermont and into the flood hard which he looks up with shock at Naruto's wings extended all the way.

"I've learned a few things over the week including how many bones in the human body I can break without killing someone. Lets tear that theory by half killing you", Naruto said to Ayato killing him but starts to get a sense of fear as the left eye hole is nothing but black while the right shows his Kakugan.

"Unlike you and the rest who use the same Kagune, I've trained so I can last far longer then any of you. Also, this place your in is quite narrow right?, Naruto asked causing his eyes too widen as he jumps out of the way dodging a barrage of white crystals which Naruto jumps down as Ayato looks up on receive a hand on his face as his head was smashed against the ground.

"You aren't yet used to my attack style", Naruto said as he throws Ayato to the side of the walk which he grits his teeth.

"Bastard. You don't have any... Persuasive power... FUCKER!", Ayato yelled as he unleashed a barrage but his eyes widen as a bloods red katana blade is through his leg which Naruto holding the handle which he kicks Ayato off his blade as the blade is absorbed into the handle and he puts it away. At that time Ayato grits his teeth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!", Ayato yelled as he unleashes barrage of crystals at Naruto who begins dodging but his widen seeing Ayato already where he dodged as he dies a spin kick which Naruto blocked and Ayato then knees him in his helmet which wasn't even damaged by the hit as he stumbled back while Ayato unleashes more crystals at Naruto who blocks using his wings. As that's happening Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I'm quite shocked your this strong, so tell me why your apart of Aogiri tree?", Naruto asked as his wings recede along with Ayato's as he's staring at him.

"Now I see what you've inherited from your father, it wasn't the strengths you inherited but in fact. You inherited the kindness and protectiveness of your sister... You've never change", Naruto said which Ayato's eyes widen all the way.

FLASH BACK YEARS AGO

"So... So tired...", a kid Naruto said as he's laying against a dumbster. As he was laying against it he heard foot steps and soon blacks out only hearing footsteps.

ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto eyes open slowly as he's laying in a bed causing him to sit up slowly as he touched his head.

"Where am I-AHHHHH!", Naruto yelled after finding a kid Ayato sitting on a chair near his bed glaring at Naruto and scaring him.

"I don't like you...", Ayato said confusing Naruto who looks to see a kid Touka sleeping on a chair on Naruto's right while her upper body is laying on the bed while she... Has her arms wrapped around Naruto's right arm which he blinks in surprise seeing this which he looks back at Ayato seeing his glare has increased causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"What did I do?!", Naruto said not understanding this but the glare increases.

"Ayato, stop scaring him", someone said as the two turn to seeing and older man smiling down at them?

FLASH BACK END

Ayato is currently looking down at hearing his words.

"You protected her, didn't you. You could have killed her but you didn't so I won't kill you. But even so for all you've done... I won't hold back", Naruto spoke as his wings turn black as multiple more wings appear with eyes appearing on them along with a mask appearing on Naruto helmet.

"Now...", was all Naruto said as he unleashes a w'de spread attack causing Ayato's eyes too widen as he was unable to dodge and in the end was sent into the wall while the wings turns into hands as they grabs Ayato as they slam him into the walks ceiling and floor until they throw him down in front of Naruto.

"Now let the torture begin. First off there is 206 bones in a persons body. If all broken then you will surely die. So I'll just break 103 of your bones starting with the arm", Naruto said as he proceeds to brutally snap all his fingers gaining a scream of pain as he continues.

"Now there's a bone called the humerus in the upper arm. The forearm is composed of two bones. Now never mind that, I'll tell you something very important as I continue to break your bones", as he said that he breaks more bones causing Ayato to scream.

"Do not hesitate to attack your enemy, do not waver to kill the enemy. You must leave behind your kindness and must become like the devil himself in order to survive this world. To survive cruelty is become cruel yourself. That is a new lesson I have learned and look at that. 103", as Naruto finished Ayato was laying in the ground unable up even move as blood is coming from his mouth.

"You can have him now uncle", Naruto says as he turns seeing Noro.

"No...ro...", Ayato said weakly as Noro walks and passes Naruto as he picks Ayato up and places him over his shoulder. At that time he heard a beeping as Noro took out an alarm clock and presses the button which his eyes widen as the entire building begins shaking which his eyes narrow as he flys through the ceiling and lands on the roof as Kaneki looks at Naruto.

"We're leaving", Kaneki said as Naruto gives a nod which he picks Touka up bridal style as he begins running with the the two following him.

4 MINUTES LATER

The three are currently watching the building collapse which Naruto is looking at Touka sadly.

"This is messed up", Nishiki said not liking this one bit and Kaneki decides to speak.

"Mr. Nishio, take Touka", Kaneki said as he begins walking away along with Naruto.

"O-Okay. You two, what about you?", Nishiki asked but they were already gone...

3 MINUTES LATER

Naruto and Kaneki are currently walking down a pathway unknown too the two Amon was watching them.

"Did you two... Fight, too?", he asked himself as the two continued walking passing dead bodies of ghouls and humans as they soon arrive in a wide area surrounded by dust.

"Eheheheheh", the one laughed was Eto in front of them which Naruto deactivated his Kakuja state and Kagune. Eto soon was no longer there she appears behind them chucking which Naruto looks back to see her as ate disappeared again and the two look to see her sitting on rubble.

"I'll be waiting for you", Eto said as the dust consumes her as she's no longer there causing the two too look down as they continue walking again while it begins snowing while the dust disappears.

WHERE TOUKA IS

"Its all right. Find the manager", Touka told Hinami who nods as she begins running to find the manager while Touka was lying against a tree watching her as she smiles but her eyes widen as she heard footsteps and looks to see Kaneki as well as Naruto who's not even looking at her which she looks down then looks up smiling.

"Hey, when you two get back. Kaneki do something about your hair...If you show up in the shop looking like that...you can't help but stick out, after all", Touka said to them.

"Touka... We're not going back to Anteiku", Kaneki said which all Touka was able to do was say "huh? What do you mean?".

"We're...going over to Aogiri", Kaneki said causing her eyes too widen all the way in complete and utter shock.

TOKYO GHOUL OST DARKNESS FALLS ON ANOTHER DAY

Naruto was the first who began walking as Kaneki follows which Touka stop up a little wobbly while under Naruto's helmet he grits his teeth as Touka reached out for Naruto which he just keeps walking as his hands are fists while shaking as Touka falls to her knees.

"I'm sorry...", was all Touka heard as they continue walking.

30 MINUTES LATER

Kaneki is currently wearing his new outfit Naruto made him as the two are walking through the rubble and glass as they stare at the countless dead bodies. The two look up two find Eto waving at them, Tatara watching them, and Noro carrying a beaten Ayato. Eto runs too Naruto's right side as both her arms wrapped around his right arm as she lays her head against his arm as they begin walking while the ghouls were making way for them to leave as Kaneki follows Naruto.

NEED MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE FANFIC SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 20

AT ONE OF CCG'S BASES

"(Sigh)...", was the only sound Naruto made as he's next to Kaneki in a room folkier with dead Ghoul Investigators. Naruto glances to the left seeing a survivor but ignores him as the door behind them was opened gaining there attention.

"Get a move on, already. Lets go", Ayato told them as he leaves which Naruto puts his Quinque away as the two leave.

CCG FIRST WARD

"All done", Juuzou said with a smile as he examines the stitches on his left hand.

"Would you stop doing that?!", Seidou asked him but all he got was the middle finger which was the only finger that had stitches causing his eye too twitch.

"If you keep talking ill just see your mouth shut so shut it Seidou", Juuzou said which Seidou stood up.

"Hey, you! Don't get so full of your, just because you were promoted, Juuzou! I don't accept that you're an Investigator 2nd Grade, like me!", Seidou yelled but before he Juuzou could say anything the door opens up showing Yukinori entering.

"(Sigh) I see you're at it again, like always, you two", Yukinori said as he closed the door behind him which Juuzou just zoned out.

FLASH BACK YEARS AGO IN THE ACADEMY

"Ghouls have taken the lives of many people, and they have upset the fate of me, and all of you. They will continue to take many others from us. I'd like you to drill that into your minds, as you press forward in your training each day. And with that, this lecture is concluded", when Amon finished, everyone began to clap for him except Juuzou who just straight out the window.

"It's useless... We're just as much at fault as they are...", Rei thought to himself as his eyes narrowed, back then his name was Rei not Juuzou.

SOME TIME LATER

Rei was currently sitting in the dark near the road as he heard footsteps as he doesn't even turn to see Nashiro and Kurona.

"Rei?", Kurona said which Rei doesn't even turn to them.

"Oh, Nashiro and Kurona. Good evening", Rei said to them as his head looks up at the sky.

"You didn't come to Shizuku's funeral, huh?", Nashiro told him as Kurona puts her two cents in.

"Aren't you sad?", Kurona said to him as Rei replies to her question.

"What for? After all I expected her to die already", Rei said causing there eyes too narrow.

"Don't say it like that. It feels wrong", Kurona said to him.

"How is it any different from eating, and playing with her... Everyone will eventually die", Rei told them which Kurona decides to talk.

"Rei, if that's supposed to he a joke, then laugh", Nashiro said with anger which Rei stops for a few seconds as both his hands become fists as there shaking.

"Laugh... LAUGH?!", Rei yelled causing there eyed too widen as he turns to them with anger as he's currently crying which he stands up as he walks towards them and grabs the two by there shirts which there eyes widen.

"DON'T YOU EVER JUDGE ME! I'VE LIVED THROUGH HELL MY ENTIRE LIFE! YOU TWO COUJD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOOSE THE FEW FRIENDS I HAVE! THIS DAMN WORLD IS THE PROBLEM, IF WE CONTINUE TOO FIGHT WE'LL JUST END UP KILLING EACH OTHER!", Rei yelled at them as he lets go which they hit the ground as he begins walking back to the academy.

"If you two were too die... There would be nothing left for me in this a cursed world...", Rei said as he just walks back with his head down.

FLASH BACK END

Juuzou sighs sadly as he just looks down as his hands become fists as he grits his teeth which Yukinori saw this and was confused at seeing this.

"Juuzou, is something wrong?", Yukinori asked but Juuzou looks away.

"It's nothing... Ive just been thinking about the past lately...", Juuzou said as he stood up and walks past Yukinori as he places a hand on the door surprising him.

"I'll be ready for the meeting... I... Need to think over something", Juuzou said as he leaves the room immediately?

"Um... What's his problem?", Seidou asked Yukinori who just stares at the door.

WHERE JUUZOU IS

Juuzou is walking down the hall as he's looking down with his hands in his pockets and accidentally bumps into Associate Special Class investigator Makoto causing his eyes to narrow.

"Hey you, stitch boy", Makoto said stopping Juuzou who just glances back with narrowed eyes.

"What was that?", Juuzou asked as Makoto smiles as he walks towards Juuzou as he leans his head towards his as he sticks his tongue out at Juuzou causing his eyes to narrow.

"I know all about you crush on those two girls dumbass!", Makoto said causing Juuzou's eyes too widen all the way.

"You don't remember me, well you shouldn't since because of you my father who was an interrogator got fired and lost everything in the divorce because of you, you told Yukinori about my father killing animals around the academy. Now I'm gonna screw you over and kill the knee you care for the most. Kurona and Nashiro which I hope you'll suffer", after he said that, Juuzou showed a very pissed off look on his face as he grabs Makoto's shirt.

"Just try that and I'll cut your arm off you sick piece of dog shit", Juuzou threatened as Makoto smiles more which the two heard footsteps and they turn to see Yukinori completely serious.

"Enough, both of you. There won't be any fighting here", Yukinori said which Makoto gives a as he begins walking away.

"Juuzou is-CRASH", Yukinori was cut off by Juuzou kicking a table over as he's completely shocked never seeing Juuzou enraged.

"If I ever see that bastard try to do anything, I'll kill him", Juuzou said as he begins walking away as Yukinori doesn't stop him.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Juuzou show anger?", Yukinori thought to himself.

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT

TOKYO GHOUL OST GLASSY SKY

Kaneki finished making the coffee as he pours two glasses she walks to the table with Naruto holding his helmet which Kaneki sits down at the table as he puts the cup on the table and both take there glass as they begin drinking.

"It's good...", Naruto said but before the conversation could really get started Ayato came walking through the room wearing his coat and mask which they look at him.

"Lets go, eyepatch and Angel", Ayato said as He passed them.

"Mm-hmm", Kaneki said as the two stood up and placed there mask/helmet on. They soon follow him as they walk down stairs entering the subway which the ghouls follow but Naruto stopped as he heard a laugh and looks too see Eto as the others continue onward which Kaneki slows down and looks at Naruto.

"Go on without me", was all Naruto said as Kaneki's eyes narrowed as he saw Eto but just continues running.

"What is it?", Naruto asked as Eto walks towards him and placed both hands in his helmet but he grabs her arms with narrowed eyes but she just gives a laugh.

"Seriously Na-Ru-To, is it about Touka?", Eto said causing his eyes too widen.

"I know what level Arata is being held at", after she said that Naruto's eyes widen immediately as she took his helmet off she begins running with it.

"Hey, give me that back!", Naruto yelled as he chases after her.

30 MINUTES LATER

As Naruto chases after her which he saw her stop as a door and enters it to find a fancy room confusing Naruto as he stops in it while the door shuts behind him as he turns immediately to find Eto behind him which she rushed forward as her lips meets Naruto's which he stumbled back as she continues to kiss him which his eyes are wide but choses his eyes as he felt the urge which his Kakugan activates along with Eto's as the kiss deepens as her purple cloak falls off which Naruto begins removing his shirt as they continue kissing each other on the lips.

WITH THE GHOUL DETENTION WARD

"ONE THOUSAND, ONE THOUSAND AND ONE, ONE THOUSAND AND TWO!", someone yelled with a cell as he's doing pull ups with only his right arm as his body is buff with his body healing slowly.

"Touka... Ayato... I'll see you two soon", as he said that the man turns showing his face as an older Arata along with his hair is much longer reaching his shoulders.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ OR REVIEW AT ALL.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I got almost no reviews last chapter so leave a review this chapter.

Chapter 21

NEXT DAY

Naruto wakes up slowly as he sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes as his legs touch the ground and he has his right hand on his head scratching his hair as he has a headache.

"What happened last night, everything just a haze?", Naruto said confused at not remembering anything until he felt movement as he looks slowly and his eyes widen all the way seeing a sleeping Eto who's under blankets. There clothes are all over the floor which Naruto looks at his clothes on the ground.

"What... Happened last night?", Naruto asked himself as he holds his head and grits his teeth. In the end Naruto stood up as he puts on his boxers then pants on as he looks in the mirror to find his right Kakugan activated? Naruto's eyes narrowed as his Kakugan deactivates and he continues to get dress as he holds his helmet while staring at it.

"Morning...", Eto said as she sits up while holding the blankets over her body while smiling at Naruto as her Kakugan is activated which it deactivates causing Naruto's eyes too narrow all the way as he's looking at her.

"What happened last night?", Naruto asked her as Eto just smiles at him while liking her lips causing his eyes to narrow all the way as he glares at her menacingly as he puts his helmet back on.

"Never speak of this again...", Naruto told her which she just gives a laugh.

"I don't think so... You were amazing in bed...", Eto told him as Naruto grits his teeth and walks towards the door as he opens it up.

"Touka isn't like us, she'll never understand our pain", Eto said which Naruti just leaves as Eto gives a laugh as she lays back on the couch as she heard the door close.

"Sooner or later, he'll realize that I'm the only one who can bear his children being the only other half ghoul", Eto said as she goes back to sleep.

NEXT DAY AT THE CCG GHOUL DETENTION CENTER

Amon is currently walking away from his foster father who stops him.

"Kotaro... Are you still wearing that thing?", he asked as Amon grabs his tie.

"The reason I wear this...is so that I don't forget the days I spent in that orphanage", Amon told him as all he said was "oh?".

"I feel nothing but loathing for you", after Amon finished the sentence the alarms began blaring causing his eyes too widen as Akira enters the room.

"Investigator Amon!", Akira said as Amon looks at her while saying her name.

"It's an Aogiri attack!", after Akira finished that sentence, Amon's foster father, Donato's eyes narrowed as he watched the two leave.

"She looks tasty, unlike her father but if I try and touch her I would cause Naruto to revert back into that monstrous state... That one child, seeing him in that state caused me to never try and escape again...", Donato said to himself remembering what Naruto transformed into.

currently one of the blockades ghoul dentention center opens up as the investigators and CCG officers take out there guns as there on the bridges. Soon the ghouls jump down while the CCG officers begin to fire there guns at all the falling ghouls and hitting a few while they land on the bridge. Naruto lands behind a CCG officer who turns too Naruto before having his wing impale him and then sends the officer off the bridge while next to him Touka lands and chuckles causing his eyes to narrow as he looks at her while Noro lands next to Naruto. Inside the control center, the control switch was destroyed causing the prisoner ghouls on the first floor to appear as they kill the officers in the first floor. Naruto flys to the other bridge meeting Kaneki and Ayato along with other ghouls as they begin traveling inside it and down the steps, while he was walking down the stairs next to Kaneki he noticed they they being watched which his eyes nasties and widen to see Akira which Akira to has wide eyes seeing the wings on Angels back which he continues down the steps faster but as they walk into an opening the extra ghouls were fired at and killed which Naruto looks to see the door to the lower detention center closing while the officers were during at then causing Ayato to grit his teeth but Naruto jumps down as his wings turns into a pair of hands as they grab the opening and stops it from closing.

"Hurry!", Naruto yelled as both Kaneki and Ayato enter as they rid if the guards quickly which most run away as Naruto finally enters as he lands on the bridge to find them running away.

"We don't have time tie eating", Naruto says as he walks towards the staircase along with Kaneki heading for the detention center for SS class ghouls.

"Kaneki, we'll be splitting up. I'll be heading for the SSS rank ghouls while you locate Rize's dad", Naruto told Kaneki who gives a nod as the two enter the lower levels.

LOWEST LEVEL, SSS RANK

Naruto enters the room as he begins walking through the large room. As Naruto is walking he remembers the past.

FLASH BACK YEARS AGO

A kid Naruto was watching as Ayato's father Arata was talking to Ayato about glaring at the guest while Naruto is sitting on the bed watching Ayato nod in an understanding way as Naruto looks to see Touka entering the room holding a glass of coffee which she hands him it and immediately he downs it surprising the three as Naruto gives a smile.

"Thank you for the coffee...-wait, how did you-", Naruto was cut off by Arata who shows him a mirror and Naruto's eyes widen seeing his Kakugan is activated.

"You're Kakugan is activated, but its surprising seeing a one eyed ghoul", Arata said and he noticed Naruto looking down with shock as he logs his head.

"Mom died because she was a ghoul... Dad found out and killed mom...am I... Am I just gonna end up like-", Naruto was cut off by the kid Touka placing a hand on his cheek.

"It's ok to be sad. But your still alive as well as you survived without eating for awhile so you must be strong", Touka said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he looks down sadly.

"Strong...", Naruto said as he repeats the word and felt Arata ruffle his hair.

"I know someone who can help you, he's an old friend of mine", Arata told Naruto who looks at him surprised as he heard footsteps and they look to seeing a man wearing a waiters outfit which he gives Naruto a smile.

"Hello, I'm a friend of your mothers. My name is Yoshimura", Yoshimura said with a smile as Naruto looked at him.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto stops in front of the door as his eyes narrowed seeing all the doors closed. Naruto opens the door slowly.

"Arata, are you ok?", Naruto asked as he where's but his eyes widen since Arata wasn't even in the room?

"Wait. But where is he?", Naruto asked himself as his eyes widen and flys straight for the stairs.

WHERE JUUZOU IS

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!", Juuzou yelled as he's slashing through ghoul after ghoul with the Jason Quinque as he's speeding towards what were reprinted two female ghouls.

WHERE KURONA AND NASHIRO ARE

Kurona and Nashiro are running at full speed which Kurona jumps over Nashiro as she jumps on a CCG officers shoulder which Nashiro kills him and Kurona kills the other guy, the two head for two more CCG officers as they killed them and continue onward but stop to find a like of bodies.

"Eheheheheh, I can't believe it. So it is you two from the feel. Kurona and Nashiro", the one who said it was Makoto holding a spear while smiling at the two causing there eyes too widen as they remove there masks.

"Now this is gonna be fun", Makoro said to them as he begins spinning the spear as he approached them.

WHERE KANEKI IS

Kaneki sends all four of his tentacles at Matasaka who begins dodging them.

"Laughable! Laughable!", as Matasaka said it, he jumps high and spins blocking the tentacles.

"Ultra-laughable!", Matasaka yelled as he jumps at Kaneki who ducks and Matasaka changes directions and lands in the ground which he charged straight at Kaneki appearing in front of him like a blur causing his eyes too widen seeing the anger in Matasaka's eyes which Matasaka slams his his fist into Kaneki's stomach which it goes deeper as Kaneki does nothing while Matasaka pulls his fist back and Kaneki falls too his knees while his mask falls off from blood coming out if Kaneki's mouth as he falls forward while holding his stomach. Matasaka extends his right hand but someone grabs it causing his eyes too narrow as he looks to see Arata.

"As a father, I know what it feels like missing your children, but...", as Arata finished the sentence, two demonic looking wings come out of him as he unleashes a barrage of crystals at Matasaka who begins do dodging as he swings his right fist straight for Arata which he does the sand as there fists connect. As they begin too fight, Naruto Floyd into the room with wide eyes as he instantly goes to Kaneki's side and helps him up as Kaneki looks at the two fighting on equal level but Arata is a little faster while Matasaka is a little stronger.

"We'll leave it up to him", Naruto said as he flush towards the stairs to another way towards the top floor.

WHERE MAKOTO IS

Makoto stops spinning his spears as he smiles at the two which they get in defensive stances.

"I wonder, could a twin feel pain when the other twin dies?", as Makoto asked his question it caused there eyes too narrow as Makoto's smile widens.

"Now, if I kill you guys I can finally see it what caused him to be chosen by Tsuneyoshi Washuu", Makoto said causing the two too become angered as the Kagune's activate.

"Time for the execution, eheheheheh", Makoto said to them with a smile.

BACK TO NARUTO AND KANEKI

Naruto and Kaneki are running through a large pathway but they stop as they eyes widen to find almost all the ghouls they had were killed which there eyes are wide seeing the one standing in the pool of blood wearing the white suit.

"Eheheheheh, so you're apart of the so called Aogiri Tree that invaded my ghoul detention center", the man said as the two are completely shocked.

"I am Special Class Investigator Akashi Zone, the warden of this jail", Akashi said too the two.

WHERE AYATO IS

Ayato watches as Yukinori takes off his white coat.

"I think I'll have to use my Arata", Yukinori thought as armor suddenly appears on his body causing Ayato's eyes too widen immediately.

"That's... You took a piece of him...", Ayato said causing Yukinori to raise an eyebrow as Ayato runs straight at him.

"Dad, you idiot!", Arata thought to himself as he charges straight for Yukinori already knowing that armor is a part of his father's Kagune.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO AND KANEKI VS AKASHI, JUUZOU VS MAKOTO, AND THE FATHERS RAGE, ARATA VS YUKINORI. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE SINCE LAST CHAPTER ONLY GOT ONE.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22

Naruto and Kaneki were sent fly back as Akashi just smiles as the two stood up as Naruto unleashes a barrage of crystals but Akashi dodges them with while his hidden blades are out.

"Is that all?", Akashi asked as Naruto charged the swings his Quinque as it connects too Akashi's two Quinque's causing him to smile.

"Didn't a man named Kureo Mado owned that Quinque?", after asking his question, Naruto's right eye narrows as he thrusts the blade forward for his face but it moves too the side as he grits his teeth which Akashi swings for Naruto's head but he uses his wings to block it but it blocked his view which his back was slashed drawing blood as he grits his teeth and turns just as Akashi was dodging Kaneki's version 2 of his Kagune which Naruto pitches in as he begins swinging his wings at Akashi who's dodging and causing the two too grit there teeth at the speed of his dodging, Naruto soon unleashes the crystals at Akashi close up which he smiles as his hidden blades extend connected by a strong wire causing there eyes to widen as Akashi swings the sword as they bend while blocking there crystals as they jump back but there chests were slashed by there blades pure speed, causing the two have narrowed eyes as there wounds are healing slowly and they charge again at a smiling Akashi who begins swinging his blades to makes it look like a sphere like shield as he charges for the two.

WHERE MAKOTO IS

"BRING IT!", Makoto yelled with a smile as there fight continues, as Makoto's only spear is blocking both girls attacks as they jump down to a wider area as Makoto jumps back dodging then as there Kagunes head for Makoto who swings his spear fast as there blades on the side of the spear as he swings which there attacks were blocked.

"I don't give a shit why you two became Ghouls, I just want to face Juuzou at his highest point!", Makoto said as there eyes narrowed as Nashiro jumps high above Makoto as kurona just charges at him.

"CCG really is insane!" Nashiro said as she swung her Kagune down as Makoto blocks it with his spear and Kurona has her opening as she is on front of Makoto with her Kagune pointed at his chest but all Makoto does was smile causing her eyes too widen as from his left knee, a Quinque blade comes out as he rand it forward into Kurona's chest causing her eyes too widen as she spits out blood and receives a round house kick causing Nashiro's eyes too widen as she jumps back too her sister.

"Pathetic, I bet Juuzou would act the same as me if he didn't know you two", Makoto said as he points his spear at Kurona as it immediately extends causing her eyes too widen as she moves out of the way but it instantly changed directions as it stabs through her chest causing her eyes too side along with Nashiro's.

"Kurona!", Nashiro yelled as the blade recedes back to Makoto, exiting Kurona who's on one knee.

"I'm all right. It will heal", Kurona said which Makoto just smiles sadisticly.

"Really?", after asking that the two look at Makoto who smiles as he holds the spear evenly as the other end turns into a spear.

"I don't think so, I'll kill you two and take my time doing it painfully", Makoto told them.

WHERE AYATO IS

Ayato charges at Shinohara as his Kagune clashes with Shinohara's Quinque weapon which Shinohara spins around keeping his eyes on Ayato who jumps for him as he blocks again with his weapon and goes for a chop but Ayato jumps high over Shinohara while firing his crystals which Shinohara blocks as he turns and blocks again causing Ayato to move again.

"He's fast, but...", with that thought Shinohara spins as he slashes a piece of Ayato's Kagune off as he jumps back and jumps forward as he fires which Shinohara blocks it just as Ayato lands on the side of the wall and heads down straight for Shinohara while firing more crystals but as there battle continues, Ayato receives a sound in his right shoulder causing him to hold it in pain as he continues to fire and heads for Shinohara as his wings hit Shinohara's weapon which it blocks his attack and in the end he was sent flying back as he rolled in the floor and got up shakily.

"Damn it...", Ayato thought as he charges for Shinohara again.

BACK TO MAKOTO

Makoto smiles as his Quinque rips through Kurona's shoulder as she spits out blood and the spear changes directions as they pierce Kurona's back going through her chest while Nashiro is also receiving damage as she tries making distance. The spear comes out of Kurona while her Kagune disappears as she falls to her knees.

"Weak... I expected more from ex-ghouls academy trainees", Makoto says as Kurona hits the ground but stops before she could hit the ground surprising Makoto.

"I don't care what you say... Rei is nothing like you", after saying that, Makoto's eyes narrowed.

"I've changed my mind, I'll kill Nashiro first", Makoto said causing fear to appear in both her eyes as he begins walking towards Nashiro.

"MAKOTO!" Kurona yelled but he ignores her.

"Shirt, no!" Kurona yelled seeing Nashiro charge at a smiling Makoto who sound around before stabbing the spear through her chest drawing more blood as Kurona's eyes widen all he way while Nashiro has the look of disbelief on her face which Makoto pulls out of her as she hits the ground.

"You're what's precious to Kurona, ahahahahahah!", Makoto said with a smile.

WHERE NARUTO AND KANEKI ARE

The two could do nothing as Akashi's blades are slashing them all over there body with speed and power which the blades become one again.

"IS THAT ALL?!", Akashi yelled stabbing both in the chest causing them too vomit up blood as Kaneki's mask falls off while Naruto's already crack helmet shatters as he soon sends he two flying with such strength that rivaled Arata causing the two too crash into the fall into the next room.

WHERE AYATO IS

Ayato is breathing hard as his Kagune size is small as he's looking at Shinohara's armor which is from Arata's Kagune. With anger Ayato charges at Shinohara again but each time sent back.

"My Arata's movements are sluggish. Why?", Shinohara asked himself as Ayato charges again with rage causing Shinohara to told his ground as Ayato's left wing crystallized as he trusts forward but it was broken by Shinohara's Quinque as is slashed his chest causing him to hit the ground in front of Shinohara which Ayato's Kagune recedes but it was far from over as Ayato begins trying to get up as Shinohara just looks down at him. Ayato gets up painfully as he's shaking which Shinohara grips his Quinque as he lifts it up slowly while Ayato stands up slowly raising his right fist as he gives a very weak punch while falling to his knees surprising Shinohara at this action. Ayato looks up slowly Ayato Shinohara, shocking the man completely seeing the look of absolute nothing, losing the will to fight and live.

FLASH BACK

A kid Touka, Ayato, and Naruto were currently in the same bed as Arata was in it too reading the three a book with a smile.

"The boy reached out his hand, and said, "Be my friend." Godot smiled happily, and shook his hand back. The end.", Arata said to them as Naruto was closely next to Touka as the three smile.

"Again!", Touka asked causing Naruto to give a nod.

"Huh?", Arata said with a smile.

"Me too, me too!", Ayato said agreeing with Touka causing Arata to give a sigh as he just smiles.

"All right", and with that Arata begins reading again. After some time the three fell asleep in bed, Naruto next to Touka while Ayato sleeping in the other end. Arata smilies as he turns on the light as he looks back at the three smiling.

"Good night, Touka... Ayato... Naruto... I'll be back in the morning", with that he goes to shut the lights out as he slowly closed the door which Ayato opens his eyes slowly and looks seeing the sadness on Arata's face as the door closed.

"Dad...", was all Ayato said with sadness.

FLASH BACK END

"Dad... I'm sorry... For... Everything...", Ayato said weakly causing Shinohara's eyes too widen all the way as he looks at his Quinque armor putting the pieces together already knowing it was truly painful of a son to fight his own father. Ayato's hand falls as he hits the ground.

"This kid...-", Shinohara stops as he heard something as looks up to see someone falling straight for him as he jumps back was there was a large dust cloud that was created causing Shinohara's eyes too narrow as he looks and his eyes widen seeing Arata holding an unconscious Ayato as he has a look of sadness on his face.

TOKYO GHOUL OST MOVING ON

"Don't say sorry... I'm the idiot...", when he said that tears were falling from his eyes and into Ayato's face.

"I could have... I could have been there for you but because of me you and your sister suffered, and Naruto can't decide what to do anymore... Because of me you guys went through hell... Rest now... My son, because of deserve it", Arata said to Ayato as he places him on the ground as he's breathing steadily which Arata stood up.

"Shinohara... What you've done... What you did... Has not just affected me but my entire family... Because... Because of me, because I was weak that I lost to you but that changed. I've trained my body for years and my Kagune, I'm no longer the weak man you knew", Arata said as his body was being covered by his Kagune causing Shinohara's eyes too widen all the way as Arata turns to him having dragon like wings while his busy was covered in thick armor looking exactly like Shinohara's but its covering his face.

"And Shinohara...", Arata said and with that he disappeared in a blink of an eye causing Shinohara's eyes too widen as Arata appears behind him.

"You are no longer at my level", with that he thrusts his right fist forward into Shinohara's stomach causing his eyes too widen as his Arata shatters and as his fists his still connected to his stomach, the Arata Quinque begins to be absorbed by Arata himself which Shinohara could not move his body as his Quinque leaves his body while Arata grows two more wings and two more arms causing Shinohara's eyes too widen all the way.

"I am now at the One-Eyed Owl's level", Arata told him as his face mask resembles an Oni mask which he proceeds to deliver devastating fist too Shinohara who uses his Quinque weapon to block but it shatters as as he receives a barrage of fists causing him to vomit out blood as he was being held by his neck.

"I will not kill you, because of you in still alive so I'll allow you to live, just this once", Arata said as he drops the badly hurt Shinohara on the ground which he walks too his son and picks him up as he immediately takes odd upwards.

OST END

WHERE MAKOTO IS DURING THAT TIME BEFORE ARATA ARRIVED

"Shiro!", Kurona yelled as Makoto raises his spear which Nashiro is crying from her left eye as she extends he left hand out too Kurona.

"Ku...ro...", Nashiro said weakly as Kurona runs to her while extending her right hand causing Makoto to smile more as he raises his spear just as both sisters hold each others hands and before Makoto could strike he heard something coming straight fir him and turns immediately blocking a strike causing both girls eyes too widen at this as Makoto was sent flying back as he lands on the ground which the girls are shocked too see none other then Juuzou who's standing in front of them.

"Rei!", Kurona said as she holds her sister in her arms while Nashiro looks up at Juuzou who looks at the two and smiles.

"Hey, Kurona and Nashiro... Its been awhile...", Juuzou said too the two as Kurona wipes away the tears in her eyes as Juuzou turns too the smiling Makoto.

"Makoto, do you remember what I told you when you tried to touch them...", Juuzou asked as Jason 13 goes berserk as it starts growing causing Makoto's eyes too widen all the way as it consumes his enter body's resembling Yamori's Kakuja except its covering his entire body, like a black body suit except for the fact that his entire body has thorns on it.

"A Kakuja?!", Makoto thought as his eyes narrowed as Juuzou cracks his middle finger of his left hand.

"I won't be breaking any bones today, I'll be taking that arm of yours", Juuzou said as he charges straight for Makoto who smiles as he sends both spears Juuzou who's begins doing the spears causing his eyes too widen as he blocks both spears as they bend towards Juuzou but Makoto's eyes widen all the way seeing Juuzou's left eye turns into the Kakugan.

"Weak, version two", was all Juuzou said as his right arm grows a scythe causing Makoto's eyes too widen all the way.

"SHIT!", Makoto thought never knowing he could do that as his spear moves in front of him as a shield but Juuzou jumps high above Makoto as his back grows a scythe as both forearms grow a scythe as well which he jumps straight for Makoto causing his eyes too widen all the way as Juuzou begins to spin into a spiked ball as more scythes appear as Makoto sends both of his spears at Juuzou who immediately stops spinning as he dodges the first one and grabs the second one as he pulls flung even faster as in one move... Makoto's left arm was sent flying as his eyes widen all the way as Juuzou stands up straight while Makoto begins to yell in pain as he blocked the blood glowing from his missing left arm as he dropped his Quinque and falls on the ground while Juuzou runs to the two girls as he picks both of the up and places them over his shoulders as he takes off leaving Makoto who grits his teeth angrily.

"Dammit...", Makoto thought to himself.

BACK TOO AKASHI BEFORE JUUZOU ARRIVED

NARUTO OST STRONG AND STRIKE

Akashi's eyes narrowed as he heard sounds coming from the inside of the next room which immediately bursts out four tentacle claws as well as eight arms causing his eyes too widen immediately as he goes too dodge all of them with his fastest speed and jumps back which he smiles widely as from the hole comes out Naruto and Kaneki both in there half Kakuja states as they both jump high and begin to run and jump around the entire room which Akashi looks around.

"Another half Kakuja huh? Both incomplete but still...", Akashi thought as he turns fast dodging the centipede tails while Naruto lands ands begins swinging the blade with more speed and power at Akashi who grits his teeth as his blades extend and begins swinging then countering the two as Kaneki smiles widely. Akashi swings both blades as he's jumping back and blocking both there attacks with a lot if trouble as cuts appear on his body as Naruto unleashes a large barrage of crystals at Akashi who looks to see that as he jumps back dodging them but he was hit by Kaneki's centipede tail sending him into the ground and rolls back.

"Powerful but still...", with those thoughts his eyes widen as he predicts Kaneki's next nice as he sends his centipede tail straight at Akashi who side steps as he slashes Kaneki's body drawing a lot off blood while he jumps back from Naruto's eight wings which he runs too Kaneki's side and helps him up. Just as Kaneki's Kagune disappeared from Akashi's strike, it reappears but not just the centipede tail.

"M-My fingers...on the bench...(cough) C-Centipedes...I-In my ears...", with that's those words his centipede tails grow back along with four more tentacles.

"How many Kagunes does this guy posses?! He's starting to resemble a spider!", Akashi says with wide eyes as Kaneki just chuckles.

"A thousand minus... A-A thousand minus... S-Seven...", as Kaneki was talking, Akashi's eyes narrowed at the two.

"This kid, he needs to grow more if I want to have the match of my life...", Askashi thought to himself.

"...seven is what...?", and with that the two disappear in in the blink if an eye appearing behind Akashi who turns fast but his eyes widen seeing Naruto's right hand under Kaneki's left hand as there was a blood red spiraling orb?!

"Wha... What is that?!", Akashi yelled never seeing anything like its as he click seeing small pieces of there Kagunes entering the orb.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!", Akashi yelled as his eyes widen more forgetting to dodge.

"RASENGAN!", the two yell as they ram the orb into Akashi's stomach causing his eyes too widen all the way as the attack his which his body begins to skid back as the two give a yell causing Akashi to be sent flying back as he crashes through the wall which both fall to there knees at that as Naruto's Kakuja deactivates while Kaneki holds his head, as this was happening CRC Gas begins entering the room but Kaneki's Kagune doesn't deactivate which Naruto hits the ground unable to get up and his eyes widen hearing someone talk and looks too seeing Amon and Akira?!

Kaneki just looks weakly and hungrily at them causing Naruto's eyes too narrow while Amon's eyes widen all the way seeing Kaneki's white hair and Naruto recognizing him from Kureo's family pictures, putting his thoughts aside he charges for Kaneki needing to know something while Akira looks at Naruto as her eyes widen all the way seeing him holding onto Kureo's sword.

TOKYO GHOUL OST GLASSY SKY

"EYEPATCH!", Amon roared loudly at Kaneki while Naruto couldn't get up as he watched Kaneki turn to Amon as he blocks his Quinque with his two tentacles and centipede tail. Kaneki just pushes Amon away who charges again with a yell as his Quinque hits the centipede tail.

"Eyepatch! I wanted to speak with you! WHY...DID YOU NOT KILL ME...BACK THEN?!", Amon demands him which Naruto's eyes widen hearing that.

"That night, you were crying. WAS THAT...A LIE?!", as Amon yelled the last part he chopped off one of the centipede tails and a tentacle which they hits the ground, Kaneki makes a sound of pain as they try to grow back but can't since he doesn't have enough RC cells to do so. Amon spits his Quinque in half.

"I thought that I could get an answer from you...as to who I wasn't killed. You, the one who let me go! AAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!", as Amon yelled he begins chopping all of the tentacles off as Kaneki turns to Amon slowly as he gives a yell and thrusts forward but Naruto gets in the way protecting Kaneki and he gets it by the attack as he hits the ground which Kaneki helps him sit up as his left hand is holding his side while the right gripping the katana. Amon points his right weapon at Kaneki which the two look up at him.

"That's all, right? An ordinary ghoul is all you are, right? THAT'S ALL, RIGHT?!", Amon yelled causing Kaneki's right eye to start shedding tears as he begins crying while his Kagune recedes.

"I...don't want to fight anymore...", Kaneki told Amon as Naruto looks down sadly. But then they heard the sound of a door opening and they all look up to see bodies falling as two bloody and monstrous hands open up the door as Eto peaks through in her Kakuja state while blood is oozing from her mouth as she falls and lands in the ground at there position.

"Investigator Amon!", Akira yelled while Eto grows two blade like wings causing Akira's eyes too widen as Eto picks Naruto up in her arms while blade like wings grow from her back with electricity.

"Owl...?!", Akira said with shock as Eto's Kakuja's right foot grabs him causing Kaneki to yelled in pain as Amon is in the ground.

"Owl...", was all Amon said as her cloak enveloped the two as Eto just looks back at the hole in the wall hearing footsteps as Akashi enters with his suit torn and smiling as some blood is coming out of his mouth.

"Give them a message from me when they wake up, "Sadly I could not go all out, maybe next time".", after Akashi finished, Eto took off towards the ceiling which Akira just looks away.

"Eyepatch...", Amon said while as they were being carried away, Naruto was inside the Kakuja as Eto was holding the unconscious Naruto in her arms with a smile on her face.

"You're almost there, you've almost awakened", Eto told him with a smile.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AS WELL AS ABOUT LAST CHAPTER TOO.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

AT THE HOSPITAL, THE NEXT DAY

"Thank goodness. Then, you'll be discharged in a few days?", Amon asked Shinohara who's currently sitting upright in the hospital bed.

"Yeah. Sorry to worry you...", Shinohara said it with a lost look in his eyes remembering what Arata said to him.

(I could have... I could have been there for you but because of me you and your sister suffered, and Naruto can't decide what to do anymore... Because of me you guys went through hell... Rest now... My son, because you deserve it) (Shinohara... What you've done... What you did... Has not just affected me but my entire family... Because... Because of me, because I was weak that I lost to you but that changed. I've trained my body for years and my Kagune, I'm no longer the weak man you knew)

"Arata is now an SSS Ranked Ghoul... Has there been any sign of Juuzou?", After Shinohara asked, Amon just shook his head.

"Makoto reported that he fled with both ghouls, Nashiro and Kurona. They haven't been seen since...", After Amon said it, Shinohara sighs as he looks out the window.

"From now Makoto reported, he fused with his Quinque somehow... Amon, I feel like some big is going to happen, but I don't know what...", After Shinohara said that he starts thinking about Juuzou.

"Juuzou... Where are you... What will you do?", was the only thoughts that came into Shinohara's mind.

AT NIGHT WHERE NARUTO AND KANEKI ARE

"(Sigh)...", was the only sound Naruto made as he has his left hand touching his head while Kaneki is sitting at the table lifting a cup of coffee as his his hand begins shaking and drops the coffee as it shatters from hitting the ground gaining Naruto's attention immediately to see Kaneki fall to the ground in pain.

"Here we go again!", was all Naruto said as his wings come out and his Kakugan activates while a centipede tail comes out from Kaneki as he begins screaming in pain as he stood up holding his face.

"KANEKI CALM DOWN!", was all Naruto said as he tackles Kaneki to the ground fast as he's screaming while his wings are restraining his centipede tail which was struggling a lot.

FEW DAYS LATER AT THE CCG

Amon walks out of the room holding papers followed by an attendant.

"All right, I'll convey that to Development", was what the woman said as Amon responded to it.

"Thank you for your trouble. Well, if you'll excuse me...", after saying that he gives a bow as he begins walking away and looks at the papers showing Nashiro, Kurona, Juuzou, and finally Naruto. It was reported that Akashi revealed the information of who the one eyed angel really was.

"How could a human become a ghoul? If its possible for a human to become a ghoul, then...", Amon thought to himself as from a corner appears Makoto with his right hand holding a Quinque suit case while his left arm is all bandaged up after reattaching it. Makoto bumps into Amon by accident causing him to drop his papers.

"Oh... Sorry...", Makoto said as he goes on one knee she begins helping as he picks up a few papers causing Amon to blink in surprise as he looks at Makoto which his eyes widen completely seeing Makoto not showing his usual attitude?

"Here...", Makoto said as he stood up handing Amon his papers.

"Makoto...", Amon said as he noticed Makoto wearing a sweatshirt which he pulls his hoodie up.

"I'm quitting the CCG... I lost to Juuzou and he spared my life... A failure like me has no place here...", Makoto told Amon while leaning against the wall at the corner was Akashi was his eyes closed.

"... To lose against Juuzou... Akashi no longer needs a failure such as I...", Makoto said to Amon as he picks up his suit case and begins walking away.

"Really now? The score is Juuzou 1 and Makoto 0", someone said as Amon turns seeing Zane stand next to him which Makoto stops walking as he starts to shake.

"What...? I told you, I'm quitting. A failure such as myself is not needed here-", Makoto was cut off by Zane.

"You sure? Doesn't look like it to me", after saying that, droplets of water hits the ground as under the hoodie was Makoto crying.

"Fine... But next time I'll win...", Makoto said as Amon smiles seeing this while Akashi opens his eyes as as he gives a little laugh and behind walking down the hallway, not going to even say anything.

AT THE ZOO

Currently a hooded Juuzou was currently drawing on a board when he heard talking which he looks to the right too see a kid and his father.

"Ah!", the kid said loudly as the father holds his hand.

"You've got to hold on tight to it", the father said which his son replies by saying "yeah, but..." Which the father continues.

"All right, lets go but another one", the father said as Juuzou noticed the fallen ice cream cone.

"Really? I promise not to let this one go!", the son said as they walk off which Juuzou touched his head remembering his past. Juuzou heard footsteps and stood up.

"Shinohara...", was all Juuzou said as he begins walking towards a hidden Kurona and Nashiro as they three begin walking away.

WHERE AYATO IS

Ayato wakes up with a start fast as he's taking deep breaths and grips his black t-shirt which he blinks in surprise seeing that he's in a room that he doesn't recognize.

"Where am I?", was the first thing Ayato said and his eyes widen recognizing the smell of coffee which his eyes widen all the way in shock.

"WHY AM I HERE?!", was the first thing Ayato thought as he gets out of bed while he's wearing the same clothes, as a few days ago except for the cloak. Ayato immediately runs out the door as he looks both ways and runs down the path towards the door leading towards the shop as he runs down the steps and immediately opens the door pissed.

"WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN HERE-", Ayato stops completely as he's frozen. He sees Arata sitting at a table with Touka who's smiling and the two look at the door seeing Ayato causing Arata too smile as he stood up which he walks over to Ayato as he stood right in front of a shocked Ayato.

NARUTO OST YAMAGASUMI

"It's been awhile... Ayato", as Arata said that he smiles at Ayato who just looks at him shocked which Arata immediately flinched causing Touka's eyes too widen while the manager doesn't do anything. What shocked Touka was Ayato's right fist which slammed into Arata's stomach.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE WENT THROUGH BECAUSE YOU GOT CAUGHT?! WE WERE BETRAYED AHD KILLED TO SURVIVE, BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND IN ORDER TO GET STRONGER! BECAUSE OF YOU I KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE, BECAUSE OF YOU TOUKA WAS ENDANGERED! BECAUSE OF YOU I COULDN'T EVEN HAVE A NORMAL LIFE, I HAD TO CLOSE EVERYONE OFF! EVEN NOW I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING, I KEPT GETTING MY ASS KICKED! BECAUSE-RAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!", Ayato yelled as he grabs his hair and begins pulling it having all this anger and frustration. As this was happening, Arata just watches his son his son as tears begin falling from his eyes which Arata shows a sad smile.

"Ayato... How old are you?", Arata asked which Touka blinks in surprise as Ayato is rubbing his tears away.

"16...", was all Ayato said as Arata sighs.

"So your already 16 huh... Always fighting, never having friends, always keeping the ones you care about away from you... It was very hard and I'm sorry... But sorry can't cut it, I've been gone for years and saying sorry will not make everything you went through go away, both of you I mean... As a father, I ranked as the worse of all... My stupidity caused you pain... The only thing I can do now is this", after saying that, Arata placed his right hand on Ayato's head.

"Happy birthday Ayato...", when Arata said those two words, Ayato's eyes widen all the way along with Touka's which she looks at the calendar seeing that its Ayato's birthday... Ayato couldn't saying anything except for the the fact that he's crying again which Arata wraps his right arm around his head as he continues crying and soon Arata hugs Ayato. As this was happening, Arata motions Touka to come over as she to hugs Arata which Arata was hugging both of them with a sad smile as tears appear in his eyes.

"It's been so long... Since I've held my children...", Arata thought with tears of joy causing the manager to smile.

"There wasn't a day that went by I was worried about you two...", Arata said too the both as he's smiling.

OST END

AT THE BAR DURING THAT TIME TAKIZAWA LEFT

Both Amon and Akira were sitting down in the bar alone with the owner inside. Akira was a little drunk after drinking and soon behind talking to Amon.

"My father...had both the talent and the teach record, but hit a ceiling at Senior Investigator. My father couldn't get promoted, no matter how long it took. There were even those who coked him a Quinque-crazy oaf", Akira said to Amon who doesn't speak.

TOKYO GHOUL OST MOVING ON (GUITAR ONLY)

"As long as he has a strong will and purpose, rank and status were nothing. That's what my father said...", as Akira went on she grits her teeth thinking about a kid version of her and Naruto.

"But I'm sure it was because of me. My father looked after me while he was working. I thought that if I could hurry and grow up, I could help him. He talked about you a lot. He was proud to have you under him. My father was right. Even when facing the Owl, you didn't even flinch. While by comparison, I...", Akira was cut off by Amon.

"You were injured. You couldn't help it", Amon told her as she continues.

"My mom was killed by my dad... And without a doubt my brother killed my father out of revenge...", as Akira said that she grits her teeth which Amon starts thinking of Naruto who protected eyepatch.

"When my brother and my father were fighting each other, what the hell were you doing? Why weren't you at his side? Why didn't you fight alongside him? If you're strong enough to be made a senior investigator-If he's had a senior investigator next to him, he wouldn't be dead", Akira told Amon who is glancing at her and turns to her which before he could saying anything else after saying just "I" Akira continued as she looks at him.

"You killed my father. Amon Kotaro, I hate your guts", after finishing the expression on Amon's face does not change.

"Akira, you are correct. I'm the one who killed Mr. Mado. Even now, I have nightmares about that night. If only I'd been stronger, I may have been able to save Mr. Mado", Amon told her as he shows a serious expression along with Akira.

"Why are you saying this now?", Akira asked him confused which he continues.

"Which is why I want to protect you even more now", with those very words, Akira's eyes widen.

"No matter what, I want to protect the one...that Mr. Mado held so dear", Amon told her as her eyes narrowed and like down.

"I see...", was the last thing she said as she lays her head and right arm on the table.

"Akira...? Hey, Akira! Aw, shoot", was the last thing Amon said knowing what he must do next.

OST END

LATER THAT DAY

Amon arrives inside Akira's apartment as he closed the door behind him and turns on the light.

"Akira, we're here", Amon told her but she just mumbles as Amon noticed the cat.

"Oh, a cat. Good evening", Amon said as all it did was "meow" and walked away.

"Pardon the intrusion", Amon told the cat as he walks forward and after some time he placed Akira on her bed which he smiles until Akira made a sound of sickness or pain causing Amon's eyes too widen as he runs to the door and leaves.

ONE MINUTE LATER

Amon returns out of breath as he takes his shoes off and walks towards Akira's room as he enters it.

"Akira, I bought-", Amon was silenced by a blood red katana on his right shoulder which it sparks with black lightning.

"Turn around slowly, or I'll kill you", the one who said it was Naruto his not wearing his disguise which Amon turns slowly to Naruto as his eyes widen.

"You're-", Amon was stopped a the sword touched his neck.

"Be quiet, she's sleeping...", Naruto told him as he pulls the blade away from his neck as he walks past Amon as sits in the bed as he looks at Akira with a sad smile.

"Seems she's drunk again", Naruto said and Amon's eyes widen seeing Naruto's clothes covered in blood.

"Relax, its mine...", Naruto told Amon as his left had moves her hair out of her face as he gives a sad smile.

"Why did you kill him...", Amon finally asked as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"He killed our mother... What did you think I was suppose to do...? You CCG are the cause of all this chaos, you only keep adding too the flames that will burn us all to nothing. It is because of you that eyepatch suffers so much... Because of you he's in a lot of pain... As well as why I'm in pain...", Naruto said as he stood up.

"You CCG presume we are the monsters that must die, but in fact you are the ones to blame", Naruto told Amon as he walks past him towards the door as Amon looks at Naruto who stops in front of the door.

"This will be the last time I see my sister... Amon...", Naruto said as they both have eye contact.

"I leave my sister in your care, do not let her die... She is one of the ones I care for the most in this accursed world we live in", Naruto said as he leaves the room while Amon is wide eyed at hearing that.

NEXT DAY IN CCG

"Those of you who are gathered here today have been hand picked by me to be members of the Owl and Angel Suppression Unit. Starting today, this unit will work under and report directly to me", as Yoshitoki was talking, in the room is currently Amon, Zane, Akashi, Makoto, Shinohara, Mougan, Itsuki, Iwao, Kousuke, and more. Amon looks around not seeing Akira apart of the unit.

"It is now indisputable that the Owl is the head of Aogiri while Angel is second in command. Once we locate their base, we will launch an extermination campaign. But before anything else, you will all be shown a video of an incident that took place four years ago at the 13th Ward. I warn you, what your about to see is the Angel's complete Kakuja", after finishing, Yoshitoki pressed a button showing a scene of the battle causing everyone to become horrified while Zane and Akashi were completely shocked seeing it, a monster. It gives off a terrifying war as it devours countless doves with blood splattering everywhere as the video itself was static, it was the same size as owl but far different.

[Look on my profile for what it looks like, the credit goes to the one who made it. Look on my profile, the link is under the name which his called "Naruto Complete Kakuja". When you see the picture, it has ten wings and the eyes on the wings are Rinne Sharingan.]

As they continue too watch, a few investigators were closing there eyes as the others watch its wings tear one of the investigators apart as the monster picks up the head as it lifts the head over its own which its looks up is his rips open the skull as the blood and the brain fall into its mouth which it swallows it which the video shuts off while everyone was completely shocked.

"As of this moment, Angel is SSSS Ranked. He is now the most dangerous ghoul that's ever existed", Yoshitoki told everyone as Amon was shocked seeing this.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

Naruto is currently watching Kaneki who is screaming in pain as veins are on his face and back as his Kagune is forcing its was out as it took form which his left eye changes to its Kakugan form as he once again continues eating another dead ghoul as Naruto just looks away hearing Kaneki yells and screams of pain as after a few minutes he's in his knees holding his head.

"I was wrong. I wasn't eating ghouls. I'm the one...who was being eaten", Kaneki said as Naruto sighs.

"A little more, and you'll being a full Kakuja. Just bare with the pain...", Naruto told him as Kaneki looks down while Naruto looks out at the view which he looks down at his right hand. Naruto closed his eyes remembering Touka, Hinami, and Mr. Yoshimura...

"Kaneki, tomorrow we're going to talk to Mr. Yoshimura...", after he said that, Kaneki looks to at him to see he's staring out the window.

THE NEXT DAY

As Naruto and Kaneki walk up the steps up Anteiku, Roma was cleaning the tables inside.

Roma heard the door open as she smiles.

"Come right on-", Roma stopes in shock as she took a step back while dropping the glasses causing Yoshimura too turn seeing Naruto and Kaneki.

"We need to talk...", was all Naruto said as Yoshimura nods.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Yoshimura was pouring the two a glass of coffee as there sitting on a couch which he sets it in front of them.

"Tell me...", Naruto said stopping Yoshimura as Kaneki looks at Naruto.

"More about your daughter Eto... The Owl...", when he said that, Kaneki's eyes widen slightly as Yoshimura just sat down in silence as he opens his eyes a little showing his Kakugan.

"... I... Was once called Kuzen...", Yoshimura said to them as Naruto looks at him while Kaneki is looking down.

"Like so many ghouls do, in order to survive, I devoured people, and I even slaughtered the ghouls who were my companions. All the while cursing my fate...powerfully...in solitude... Stores about me began to sure as far and wide, and one organization set their sights on me. They decided to enlist me into

their organization. I did as the organization ordered me, killing both humans and ghouls alike. That is what my job became. I remained, as before, alone. The organization did not work its to be a home for me. One day, I ran into a certain human in an old coffee shop" when he said that last sentence, a smile grew on his face.

"Before long... We started seeing each other occasionally... Although I was alone, and never opened my heart to others, for some reason, I let her into my heart. However...", after saying that the smile disappears.

"She saw me one day when I was hunting... I decided to kill her regretfully but... She hugged me, saying "It must have been hard, being alone for so long, right?" Those words struck me in the deepest part of my soul from seeing that she accepted me. Soon enough, I impregnated her... Unless a miracle happens, any child of a ghoul and a human...", after saying that Naruto looks at his hands.

"Does...", Naruto finished for him.

"... She did perform a miracle. At last, the joyous event took place. However, the joy did not last very long. I was being chased by the ghouls of the organization I was once a part of, they aimed to kill me since I've killed there own, I ran holding our child along with her but I lost my grip as one ghoul delivers a fatal blow... I sent him back as I held her... But she only smiles sadly as she she died in my arms", when he said that, Naruto's eyes are completely wide.

"I had no choice but to leave her and run... But knowing they will be after me again. I had no choice but to leave my child in the 24th ward... I decided to leave Eto... Even through she held onto me, I simply pulled away from her... And killed one by one those that hunted me until there was no on else. But, Eto was already gone... And so was my happiness... And so, time passed, the Owl who hated the while world, appeared. My child...", when he finished, Naruto stood up.

"Kaneki... We're leaving", Naruto said to him as he stood up.

"I had once said you two had a place in both worlds. The thing that you two are trying to throw away is half of what makes you who you are. There's still time for you to to choose. As you walk the line between humans and ghouls, you ghouls give it some thought...and then some more. It would be good if you could help lonely souls. And someday...my child as well. Won't you two come back to Anteiku...?", when he finished, Naruto had wide eyes as thoughts begin appearing in his head.

(WE DO WHAT WE DO TO SURVIVE, THAT IS A GHOUL! AS SOON AS YOU REALIZE THIS WORLD IS HELL THE SOONER YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE TO STOP ACTING LIKE A KID A BE A MAN! A GHOUL IS NOT A MONSTER, WHAT YOU DO MAKES YOU A MONSTER! JUST KILLING FOR FUN, AND SPORT THAT'S A MONSTER BUT TO SURVIVE, PROTECT, OR REVENGE THAT'S NOT A MONSTER)

(I regret it... I'm sorry for pushing you away all those years ago, how I caused you and your friends great pain. I needed you to get stronger through... I now see it... Maybe you could have changed me, Arashi, the Ghoul Investigators... If I had told you the truth from the very beginning... If I had told you the truth as equals... I failed as a father and I have no right to keep saying sorry and to be forgiven)

(He killed our mother... What did you think I was suppose to do...? You CCG are the cause of all this chaos, you only keep adding too the flames that will burn us all to nothing. It is because of you that eyepatch suffers so much... Because of you he's in a lot of pain... As well as why I'm in pain...)

(You CCG presume we are the monsters that must die, but in fact you are the ones to blame)

(I leave my sister in your care, do not let her die... She is one of the ones I care for the most in this accursed world we live in)

Naruto just leaves the room not saying a word as Kaneki follows him.

BRIDGE

Naruto is walking across the bridge as Kaneki is walking behind him confused at what Naruto's thinking until he stops walking...

"Touka... Its been awhile...", was the first thing Naruto said as Kaneki turns seeing Touka.

"Why... Why did you leave? HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE!" Touka yelled as she runs past Naruto straight for Naruto as as he turns to her just as she punches him in the face but he withstood the punch not falling as Touka continues punching him as he just withstood it while Kaneki just watches with wide eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO LEAVE ANTEIKU, LEAVE ANTEIKU, LEAVE ME?!", Touka yelled as she grabs Naruto by his shirt as she continues to punch him.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!-why...", as she stops hitting him she just presses her head against his chest.

"Why... Didn't you take me with you...?", Touka asked as Naruto's eyes widen all the way as she separates from him and begins walking away passes Kaneki who turns to Naruto who's staring at Touka who's walking away and he just looks at his hands.

"Who... Who am I? Who is Naruto, and what is his goal...?", Naruto asked himself no longer understanding what he must do...

"What can I do in order to protect everyone, side with Aogiri and kill the investigators or rejoin Anteiku... What an I supposed to do...?", Naruto thought to himself as he begins walking again while placing his hands in his pockets as he smiles.

"Who am I indeed... Seems, I've the real me has always been lost... I've forgotten completely of who I was... Before mom died...", Naruto thought to himself as he starts thinking of Touka, Kaneki, Eto, Akira, Hide, Ayato, Arata, Yoshimura, Hinami, Uta, Yomo, Noro, Tatara, Kureo, and Kushina.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25

NEXT DAY

Naruto is currently on top of a building watching the sun rise as he heard foot steps just as Eto sat next to him as she's wearing her disguise.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?", Eto asked Naruto who continues to watch the sun rise.

"Your dad...", When he said that, she immediately stops talking as Naruto looks at the sun rise... Eto just stood up not saying a word as Naruto just closed his eyes.

"He never once stopped thinking about you... You had to leave you in order to protect you and that's why he can never forgive himself...", when Naruto said that, Eto stops mid-step.

"Its none of my business to say anything but... Your mom changed him, he's the man he is now because of her. Eto...", As Naruto says that he stood up turning to her.

"No matter his dirty the world may become, never try to hate the one who always wanted to protect you. He's done everything in order to protect you...", As he finished, Eto hands turn into shaking fists as she starts walking away until Naruto said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you just gonna abandon him when he needs you? Like he abandoned you when you needed him the most?", After saying that her eyes widen all the way as Naruto throws an envelop at her which she turns catching it and looks at it confused as Naruto stands up on the edge.

"Eto... Its all up to you wether you forgive him or not for what he's done, he's suffered for the last 24 years of his life...", With those words his wings appear as he took off at top speed while Eto just opens the envelop and freezes as she immediately rips off the bandages staring at what he gave her with complete and utter shock causing her to fall to her knees as tears start hitting the paper showing a young Yoshimura as well as his wife, both holding a smiling baby Eto.

"... Dad...", Was all Eto said as she grips the picture.

INSIDE THE FIRST WARD WHERE ARIMA, ZANE, AND AKASHI ARE

"So you too...", Zane asked as he and Akashi were inside Arima's house which he just nods.

"Yeah... I thought and thought yet... I have nothing to say or give...", when Arima said that the two look at each other as they also show there's are blanks.

"We began together... We'll die together", Zane said as Akashi gives a laugh.

"That promise we made each other huh... Guess I'll just watch your back then...", when Akashi said that, Armia shows a smile.

"Seems that ghoul knocked some sense into you...", when he said that, he just shrugs.

"Who knows but... I look forward to seeing what will happen...", when Akashi said that, the two look at each other and smile as the three walk towards the door.

"I think... This will be out final mission... In order to stop what happened that time... So there actually using a human as bait for Angel?", when Akashi asked that, Zane has a confused look on his face.

"What bait?", Zane asked unknowing about this as Arima turns to him.

"A kid that works part time at the CCG. It was reported he was very close friends with Angel in the past...", when Arima said that, Zane's eyes widen all the way hearing that.

FEW HOURS LATER AT A CAFE

Shinohara was sitting at a table by himself in a cafe as its noon. Shinohara is staring at the empty seat in front of him with a sundae untouched as he just looks down at a single piece of paper which had "Too Juuzou"...

(Can we go again, can we?! The cafe sells tasty sweets!)

Shinohara then smiles as he grits his teeth while tears begin falling from his eyes and into the paper.

"Juuzou...", was all Shinohara said as he just stares at the paper until his eyes widen as he looks up seeing a smiling Juuzou wearing a hoodie while behind him was Nashiro and Kurona also wearing hoods.

"Hey... I'm sorry but... I won't be coming back to the CCG..." when he said that, Shinohara's eyes widen even more as Juuzou just stands up from his seat as he behind walking towards the door.

"WAIT!" When Shinohara yelled, Juuzou stops as he gives a laugh confusing him as Juuzou turns to Shinohara smiling while everyone just watches the scene confused.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. You were always there for me, and I thank you for that... You were like a dad to me and I'll never forget that...", when Juuzou said that he begins walking towards the door.

"J-", Shinohara stops as he looks at the table seeing a piece of paper as he licks it up and opens it.

(Too Mr. Shinohara/Dad)

"If I were to die then promise he you'll look after Kurona and Nashiro for me. After all I love them, as well as I trust you more then anyone"

When Shinohara looks up, they were already gone... Shinohara just smiles as he chuckles.

"Guess you did have people you considered precious... Juuzou...", Was all Shinohara said as he places money on the table as he leaves.

NIGHT TIME

"Its already night...", Naruto said as he stops meeting Kaneki who just standing in the middle of the crowd. Something then catches Naruto's eye as he looks at the big screen and freezes completely as Kaneki stops and follows Naruto's gaze as he too was shocked... There eyes widen completely at seeing this.

[The CCG Head Office is cordoning off the 20th Ward as a special...]

[...targeting a certain coffee shop...]

[...moving in today...]

[A large scale police cordon has been raised over the 20th Ward, and movement in or out is currently off limits. CCG has announced that the civilian evacuation is complete, and is considering moving in today, as the tense situation continues.]

"KANEKI! WE'RE LEAVING!", With that, he grabs Kaneki as he wings burst from him scaring and shocking everyone as he suddenly takes off.

WHERE AYATO AND ARATA ARE

The two were looking at the tv with shock as they were inside there old apartment.

"Dad... Touka...", as Ayato said that, he just sighs.

"Arata, she's away from the 20th ward... I would ask you to leave but isn't an option...", after saying that Arata puts on a serious expression.

"We're leaving for the 20th ward now...", after Arata said that, Ayato nods and puts on his mask while Arata cracks his neck.

WHERE JUUZOU IS

He's currently staring at the tv with shock as it turns serious.

"Those idiots are attacking the wrong people, if what you two said was true then this is all a set up just for Naruto...", Juuzou said that they nod causing him to grit his teeth as he puts on his white CCG black oops uniform.

"You two, I'll be back so stay here..." After saying that the two girls try to say something but were stopped by Juuzou looking at them seriously.

"Ok... Just-", Nashiro was cut off as Juuzou presses his two fingers against her forehead stopping her as he smiles calmly.

"I'll me back in the morning so don't worry...", After saying that the two nod as Juuzou starts walking towards the doorway as Jason starts enveloping his body and his right eye changes into the Kakugan.

"I have to stop this now, before its too late..." Juuzou thought to himself as he runs out the door.

WHERE TATARA IS

Tatara is staring at a coffin while behind him was Noro pointing at the tv showing the news.

"Are you sure that is his wish...?", Was the first thing Noro said in a deep voice as Tatara nods which his eyes closed and his right hand makes a fist.

"The kings final wish... We must allow this to happen in order to fulfill his wish...", when Tatara said that, Noro's right hand turns into a fist.

"I've been acting like a good dog for so long but... I can't except this even of it was the wish of our old king... Do you realize what will happen to Naruto as the plan takes affect?! There's only a select few he cares about, only one of there deaths can summon forth "him" SO TELL ME WHY YOU WOULD ALLOW YOU OWN GRANDSON TO EXPERIENCE SO MUCH PAIN?!", as Noro yelled that, Tatara just places a hand on the coffin.

"Because, the only way to end this war is for our kings plan to succeed... Naruto must awaken and decide what he must do... Whether it is to Kill all ghouls, destroy CCG, or make divine move...", after saying that, he turns to Noro with complete faith in Naruto.

"I do not care, one of the ones he cares about just die in order for the plan to succeed... Either, Touka, Kaneki, Akira, Eto, or Hide... One of them must die...", after saying that, Noro just looks away.

WHERE YOSHITOKI IS

He's currently standing on a truck like car that's armored as its the command center with CCG investigators guarding him like a blockade.

"4th Division and above, lock down the other quarters. Don't let a single one of them slip out of our net", after Yoshitoki said that, he received "Copy that" from his com in his ear which his eyes widen a little seeing smile ahead of them as a lone figure stood in the middle of the street.

"And there he is...", when Yoshitoki thought that, the figure turned showing his face to be Yoshimura as his Kagune was activated startling all of them as they get ready.

"What your doing, will only cause pain to both sides. More hate will be born because of you people... If it means protecting my daughter, Naruto, Anteiku, and everyone else...", as Yoshimura said it, his Kakuja activates enveloping him from inside the cloak.

"I'll bloody my hands as much as need be in order to protect the ones I care for. Now, come and kill me... If you can that is?", with those words, Yoshitoki's eyes narrowed.

WHERE TOUKA WAS

She shuts Hinami's door as age begins walking towards the door passing the tv that's turned onto the news, when she opened the door, she was met with Yomo staring directly at her.

"Where are you going?", when he asked that, she just looks down saying "Anteiku" quietly...

"Its over...", When Yomo said those two words, her eyes widen completely.

TOKYO GHOUL OST MOVING ON (GUITAR ONLY)

"Over? We're just...going to let them die?", when Touka said that, here hands turn into fists with anger.

"We always said we help each other out at Anteiku! What will become of the manager? What will become of Mr. Koma and Miss Irimi?!", when she said it louder, Yomo just stares at her as they narrowed a little while he's looking down.

"They...we're always looking to find common ground somewhere. We've all been trying to find a way to repay Naruto for saving our lives, in order to do that they will do anything to repent for there sins... By running into Mr. Yoshimura, they came to realize the meaning of all that they had done. Nonetheless, no matter how much of a change of heart they had, their sins remained. And so, they required punishment...", after he said that to Touka, all she said after was "Punishment?"...

"This fight is also their punishment, punishment for not only killing innocent lives but also causing Naruto to turn into his Kakuja form in order to protect us... Both of them, and those with them who were there that day...", as Yomo finished, Touka started speaking.

"Then, what about me? What about me? I've killed, too! I'VE KILLED LOTS OF PEOPLE BOTH BECAUSE I HAD TO EAT, AND SIMPLY BECAUSE I WAS PISSED OFF!", after yelling that, she looks down with her eyes closed.

"I... I want to be there for him, I love him... I can't bare to see him in pain. Knowing Naruto and Kaneki, they'll rush into battle...along with Ayato and dad... YOU EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING?!", when she finished, Yomo just closed his eyes as Touka passes him.

"Naruto... I'm sorry but this is her choice and hers alone... I still couldn't pay you back on that day so there's only one thing I can possibly do to repay you for the life, for the lives you've protected... Unknown to you, we've always been there to protect you... We protect Anteiku since that is your home... You are both powerful and kind, that is what a true king must be... This, will be my final mission...", with those thoughts in mind, Yomo has only has one more thing he has to do which will repay Naruto back.

WHERE NARUTO AHE KANEKI ARE

The two were standing on a building as Kaneki grips his mask while Naruto has none since it was broken in there fight with Akashi, Kaneki opens his eyes while Naruto just stares at the flames.

"This never ending battle between ghouls and Humans has to stop... Or else it will just create more hate... Kaneki, wear the mask since they don't know your face...", As he said that, Kaneki looks at Naruto...

"Naruto...-", Kaneki was cut off by Naruto turning to him with a smile of calm and peaceful.

"Ya know, Kaneki... After this, lets me and you have a drink..." When he said that, Kaneki's eyes widen as a while appears on his face as the two look at the battlefield.

"Touka... Please stay away...", Naruto thought to himself thinking about her.

WHERE YOSHIMURA IS

Yoshimura is currently walking slowly towards the CCG troops.

"I will protect my family, no matter what I must do...", Yoshimura said to them as he unleashes a barrage of crystals killing them, one after the other as there all sent flying.

"My daughter... I entrust her to you Naruto...", Yoshimura thought to himself as his right eye glows brightly while a soldier was scared out of his mind.

"This is what SSS-rated means? How are we...supposed to...", verdure he could finish, two slashes appear on his body as that heal quickly which, Shinohara and Iwao were standing in front of him armored with Arata's Kakaju.

"Its a shame... I wide you could have served Iwa done of your delicious coffee, too", when Shinohara said those words, Yoshimura just smiles sadly.

"I would have liked that very much...", was all Yoshimura said to them.

WHERE ETO IS

Eto is currently sitting on the same building as she's just staring at the picture she closed her eyes.

"Dad...", Eto thought as she opens her eyes staring at the direction of the city while standing up.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 26

WHERE KOMA IS

Koma is currently jumping and attacking Mougan at the same time while the investigator blocks with his higher mind Quinque. As the fight continues, Koma charges again as he and Mougan begin close combat until he rips away the brief case with the line connecting his Quinque and the brief case was cut and sent flying high. Mougan fall too one knee breathing out while Koma does a back flips on the side of a wall.

"Now die, investigator!", With those words, he once again jumps for the man who breaths out from his nose.

"No, you!", as he was talking his Quinque changes from which Koma's eyes widen all the way in shock as he was taken aback just as Mougan rams it straight into his stomach drawing blood.

"DIE WITH A WHISPER!", after Mougan yelled, the weapon unleashes another blue explosion blowing straight through Koma who falls backwards as a lot of blood was coming out from him as his mask flys off and with that he hits the ground no longer moving as his eyes are closed.

"There is no war that we Homo sapiens can lose to you lowly apes", Mougan said to the defeated Koma.

WHERE IRIMI IS

Itou and Hogi swing thete quinque's at the same exact time just as Irimi jumps high dodging there attacks while Chuu unleashes another barrage of fire from his Quinque! Irimi lands on the ground and she swings twice hitting the two but soon backflips away dodging the crystals until she's forced to jump high from dodging a swing from Nagomi 1/3 that was being held by first class investigator Take Hirako who just arrived. Irimi was forced too run up the side if a building as she stops now standing on a balcony looking down at them.

"Another one huh... And you have a cocky, nasty way with your sword, don't you?", when Irimi asked that, Hirako just stares at her until his eyes widen causing Irimi's as well as behind her the door opens showing an old woman.

"What's going on? What's all the racket?", when the old lady asked, Irimi turns too her shocked which fear appears on her wrinkly old face.

"A-A ghoul...!", when she asked that, Itou could only say "a civilian!" As he was surprised seeing not everyone was evacuated.

"Captain Hirako!", Itou yelled but Chuu was beyond caring as he points his quinque at them both.

"Blow her and the old hag away!", Chuu ordered as Hirako loos at him like he's lost his mind.

"Mr. Hachikawa!", but with those words alone couldn't help a not as he fired it straight at the two.

"Damn you, old woman!", Irimi yelled as she hugs her while the yellow crystals were impaled into her back drawing blood as she lets go while falling from the balcony with her mask falling off.

"I've gone and gotten soft, myself...", Irimi thought while closing her eyes.

FLASH BACK FIVE YEARS AGO, A YEAR BEFORE THE INCIDENT.

"Who the hell are you?!", Irimi yelled as she and her entire group were standing on a roof looking at the 13 year old Naruto who's just staring at all of them as its raining which he smiles.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Mado, its nice too meet you all...", after saying that, there all wide eyed at the kids attitude while they heard more footsteps and

"So you even understand who your talking-", she stops as there eyes widen completely seeing his right Kakugan as he just smiles while giving a wave and behind him Yoshimura appears from the shadows as he knacks a hand in Naruto's head while smiling.

"As you can see, you have a lot of questions...", Yoshimura said as he gives them a smile which Naruto as well shows his own smile.

FLASH BACK END

BACK TO KOMA

Mougan is walking towards the defeated Koma slowly as he started speaking.

"Well now...shall we live along to the finale of the first act now-", Mougan was stopped as his Quinque was cut in half?!

"My angel?! Why you-", Mougan was stopped as he coughed out blood as two scythe slash across his chest drawing blood as he falls backwards on his butt as Juuzou stands tall towering over Mougan.

"W-Who the hell are you?!", when he yelled that as, he was knocked unconscious, he received a punch too the face by Juuzou knocking him out while Koma is wide eyed as he's staring at Juuzou which his mask recedes showing his left Kakugan which Juuzou smiles giving a small salute which Koma just smirks at seeing this.

BACK TOO IRIMI

"Don't get distracted!", someone yelled causing Irimi's eyes too widen as she spins in the air and lands on all fours while the four investigators look around at where the yell cane from while Irimi's Ukaku comes out of her while her her nails dig into the ground.

"Oh shut it already... Ayato...", after saying that, behind the four was Ayato who jumps down from an opened window gaining there attention as the two had there Kakugans activated.

"Whatever you say, Irimi", after that the two unleash a barrage of crystals at the four investigators who are wide eyed as seeing this and move fast too block almost all of them just as the two give a yell and charge! Hirako swings his Nagomi at Ayato who just jumps too the side as he fires crystals straight at Hirako who blocks them while Chuu points his Quinque at Irimi who was busy fighting Hogi to notice them.

"Now die-", Chuu was stopped as his eyes widen too see a armored right arm through his chest as he turns slowly seeing Arata in his Kakuja form as he has six arms and four dragon like wings while steam coming from his mouth with his eyes glowing red.

"Piece of lousy shit, your worse then a ghoul...", with that he pulls his arm out just as Chuu hits the ground gaining that attention which Itou and Hogi's Quinque's break as Ayato and Irimi slam there right foots into there stomachs sending them away while Hirako charges which Arata turns too him and all four wings extend straight for him which he jumps back only to be karate chopped in the back of the neck Ayato...

"Ayato help Kaneki, Irimi get out of here now!", With that he takes off towards the sky.

5 MINUTES INSIDE THE UNDERGROUND ROUTE V14.

"Still the bitch when it comes too fighting it seems...", Ayato said gaining an annoyed glare from Irimi.

"Oh shut it", after saying that, the two heard footsteps and turn to see Juuzou with Koma's right arm wrapped around there neck which the two look at them surprised.

"Sup...", Juuzou said too the two ghouls...

WHERE YOSHIMURA IS

"RAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Yoshimura yelled as he sends Shinohara and Iwao jumping back.

TOKYO GHOUL GLASSY SKY (PIANO ONLY)

"Eto...", Yoshimura thought as Shinohara and Iwao charge once more as there fighting on stairs which the two on behind and in front of Yoshimura as they behind striking while this was happening, Koori arrives to see what's happening.

"Incredible...", was all age could say as Kousuke arrives behind Koori with his Quinque as Yoshimura continues his everlasting fight as he was hit by two explosions from Kousuke causing him too jump into an opening while he's surrounded by the three.

"Where's Hirako?", Shinohara asked Koori.

"He went after the eyepatches ghoul", when she said that, Yoshimura's eyes widen a little.

"Are they all right?", when he asked that she nods.

"Yes. Their Quinque's were destroyers, is all", when she said that, Yoshimura starts climbing high.

"Don't let him escape!", Shinohara yelled unable to chase after him as he went up high in a matter of seconds as Yoshimura was now at the roof now looking at the view as he breathes out.

"Kaneki...", Yoshimura thought.

(Do you think even I can do it?)

"... Naruto...ARGH?!", Yoshimura falls as he lands in the ground and turns quickly too see Akashi smiling at him with his hidden blades extended.

"Eheheheheh, I want a real challenge...", when he said that, Yoshimura's eyes narrow.

OST END

WHERE YOSHITOKI IS

"The 2nd and 3rd Divisions main forces have been neutralized. Its the eyepatch and Angel!", when he said that, Yoshitoki opened his eyes.

"Send the 4th division after them, as well as put the plan into motion to stop Angel once and for all...", after saying that he nods.

WITHIN A DARK ALLEYWAY

"Hurry! Angel and eyepatch are breaking through!", one officer yelled as the CCG troops are running towards there main location, as this was happening, her eyes widen seeing an unconscious Hide being carried towards there location confusing her.

"Hide?", Touka said confused at seeing him.

AT AOGIRI HIDEOUT

Tatara is with a chamber standing in front of the coffin while behind him is all the members of Aogiri Tree.

"Our king will soon awaken... So we must wait until that-", Tatara was stopped as he heard someone yell "NO!" causing him as well as everyone too turn in shock seeing Eto on stage as she puts of breath.

TOKYO GHOUL OST MOVING ON (GUITAR ONLY)

"Eto, what is the-", Tatara was cut off by Eto.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!", when she screamed that, Tatara's yes widen shocked at the change of attitude whirl Noro simply watched.

"Your own daughter meant everything too you, you tried to warn her about Kureo but she didn't listen. All this happened because you couldn't disobey the one eyed king even when he's already dead!", as she yelled that, they just stare at her.

"BECAUSE OF YOU NARUTO SUFFERER SO MUCH, THE ONE EYED KING ORDERED FOR YOU TOO DO NOTHING WHICH I WATCHED HIM KILL HIS OWN FATHER AND YOU JUST WATCHED AS HIS OWN MOTHER, YOUR DAUGHTER DIE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!", when she yelled that, Tatara's eyes widen.

"In order for the plan to succeed... you would allow your own grandson to undergo so much pain ... Its just too cruel!" As Eto yelled that, Tatara doesn't move an inch.

"My dad... I can't let him fight alone anymore...", as she said that, Tatara's eyes narrow at her.

"I don't understand why your acting like this but I don't care. If you leave then your no longer apart of Aogiri tree...", as she said that she just walks towards the door.

"I don't care... He's the only one that can stop the fighting... I love him... He's showed me so much... Including love, happiness... Even if our time was short... I watched him closely and began to understand what it means to be human... Even ghouls... Can act human so why can't you?", When she asked that, Noro just looks at Tatara who has completely wide eyes.

"Naruto... I won't let him suffer alone... I can't just stand by acting like a child... This picture... His words... He is far better then the one eyes king...", as she said that she walks out of the room which Noro starts walking towards it too?

"Where are you going?", Tatara asked as Noro stopped at the door.

"I'm not your dog or puppet... I'm going to help Naruto since I too care for him... My sister allowed herself too die for the child so I shall too be willing to die for him even if it is to go against the kings plan... WHO ELSE AGREES WITH ME?!", when he yelled that, one by one until all the members follow Noro out too war towards the 20th ward leaving a wide eyed Tatara who is completely shocked at this which he looks at the coffin and closed his eyes.

(... Dad... Impregnate... You're going to be a grandad)

"I'm sorry... I too can no longer do this...", after saying that he starts walking towards the door as he closed his eyes stoping at the door.

"If there is a god... Do what you must in order to stop this fighting... So I can finally kill myself for all the regrets I hold deep within my wicked heart...", with those words he runs off leaving the coffin.

OST END

BACK TOO YOSHIMURA

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Koori yelled as she slashes Yoshimura's chest drawing more blood as he stumbled back which Kousuke joins the fight using another Quinque. As the fight continues, Akashi chops odd Yoshimura's right arm Kagune.

"Its because... I did all this for our kind... If Naruto can actually do it, then all this fighting can finally end and I can finally die... There hasn't been a single day we even thought about Suicide... But before that we must complete the kings final order... Doing that will finally let us die knowing our entire race has a future in this world and not just too kill or be killed... If we can finally work together, we could find a way for us to eat without eating humans... Our hunger is what started this fire... Humanity is just the oil... Everything I've done was too finally end this war, and the kings plan... All of it rides on the boys shoulders of what he must do once he awakens...

BACK TOO YOSHIMURA

"Ahahahahahah!", as Akashi was laughing he was dodging all his swings as Yoshimura grits his teeth while his blades extend as they turn into whip blades just as Yoshimura unleashes a barrage of crystals at him which were blocked while three large glowing orange crystals hit Yoshimura and stuck to him which he goes to remove one but on his back one of them explode then the one in front of him which Shinohara and Iwao arrive as they charge and swing there Quinque's as they clash with Yoshimura's Kakuja blades just as Koori arrived along with Akashi charging. The four begin slashing at Yoshimura over and over again as he's being hurt badly.

(How can I protect my friends... When the ghouls and humans that hurt each other cause this world to become hell)

(Huh? School? Why would I?)

"Iwao!", Shinohara yelled as he nods which the two slash Yoshimura's chest as Yoshimura gives a yell of pain.

(I'm not...cut out to work in the shop)

"Kousuke!", Shinohara yelled as the investigator charged as he gave a yell skating his left Kagune arm off.

(Are you trying to start something with me, knowing in the Devil Ape?)

Yoshimura stumbled too the side as Akashi smiles while impaling Yoshimura multiple times with his two blades causing Yoshimura too fall on his knees.

(Don't talk to me like you know me. I'll kill you)

"WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!", Akashi yelled as he extends both blades again as they wrap around Yoshimura and he pulls causing the blade too rip his armor drawing lots of blood as an image of everyone in Anteiku as well as an image of his beloved wide Ukina holding there baby Eto.

Shinohara yells as he charges at Yoshimura and with one last swing he slashes Yoshimura across the chest causing the right side of his mask too shatter as he stumbled back and hits the ground as he saw an image of Ukina which lots of blood was on the food as they just stare at him watching Yoshimura starting to stand up slowly as he takes deep breathes.

"I'll say this... We ghouls... We survive not just by killing but mostly too protect what is precious too us. I fight to protect the future, can't you even see it... But I guess only those who can live in both worlds can truly see it... None of you even realize it but... That very child that was born only too be a weapon was in fact the only one who could stop this war. That very child is the true king... the true One Eyed King, once he awakens he will have power to stop this war...", after saying that his mask recedes just as he gives a weak smile.

"I wish... I could have served all of your a fresh cup of my coffee...", after saying that, he starts limping away leaving a trail of blood which Akashi just watches no longer smiling until his eyes widen along with them.

As Yoshimura continues limping away, pieces start breaking off as blood starts receding into his face as he hits the ground she still crawls until he looks up seeing a bright yellow light as he saw Ukina standing in front of him smiling.

"Ukina...", Yoshimura said as he extends his right hand which wraps around the her right hand which the light fades showing Eto smiling sadly at Yoshimura while having tears in her eyes as well as the hood and bandages on her face are gone.

"Hi... Dad... I forgive you...", When Eto said that, Yoshimura's eyes widen all the way as behind her was Naruto and Arata who look like they normally do without the Kagunes and Kakugans.

"Rest dad... Leave the rest up too us... After all, we're family", after saying that with a smile, Yoshimura smiles as tears start flowing down from his eyes.

"You look so much like your mother...", after saying that he falls forwards hitting the ground in front of them which Eto stands up as Akashi's eyes narrow.

"Arima... Zane...", when bye said that, the investigators turn seeing the two walking towards them as they stand side by side with Akashi.

"He was a man who believed we could all get along... But you... Why did you attack Anteiku?!", Naruto asked as he grits his teeth while closing his eyes.

"Its my fault...", when she said that, the two look down at Eto then they look at each other as Naruto sighs.

"Once Yoshimura wakes up, tell him everything after all its his decision what to do...", when Naruto said said she only nods while Shinohara is wide eyed recognizing Eto as the reporter girl who gave them a lead.

"What can you three actually do against us, you investigators get the hell out of here cause right now this is beyond you...", as Akashi said that, that look at each other and start retreating while Eto grits her teeth as her Kakuja appears from her along with Naruto and Arata activating there Kagunes and Kakugan like Eto did.

"Dad...", with those words her Kakuja evolved as well as Naruto turning into his half Kakuja state while Arata turns into his full Kakuja. As this was happening, the three investigators eyes widen as Eto starts growing far larger then she was, the same size as when Naruto lost control while Naruto has nine pair of wings which Eto roars loudly as a devilish smile appears on Akashi's face.

"Time to go second state...", was all Akashi said as the smile increases.

NEXT TIME, THE LOSS OF A PRECIOUS LIFE SUMMONS FORTH THE ANGEL OF DEATH.


End file.
